Falling Flowers
by Lolabean07
Summary: What if the reason for Leah's phasing coincided with the destiny of another? Soul mates who were meant to save the Quileutes from the danger the yellow-eyed cold ones presented and have the ending they had been denied all those years ago? Written for SparklingFae as she won me in an author action on TrickyRaven. Pairing is Leah/Jacob (as in Ephraim's grandfather).
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_It was another legend. Easily forgotten as time proceeded. A story that Ephraim Black had heard as a young boy and by the time he reached adulthood the story was tucked into the dark vestiges of his mind. He had other things to worry about like the cold ones who had shown up in Forks. _

_They outnumbered Ephraim's small pack of three and they had no choice but to take the word of their natural enemy. The hope that these golden-eyed, pale-faced monsters were telling the truth was an unfathomable risk. It wasn't lightly that they made their decision._

_Ephraim's father Joseph was the chief of the tribe. The elders – Quil Ateara, Moses Clearwater, and Thomas Uley were the compass that guided Ephraim in quest to balance the needs of the tribe, pack, and his own small and growing family. His wife Martha had just given birth to their youngest child – another daughter who they named Jane._

_It was holding her – this tiny, fragile scrap of human life that helped him to realize that he needed to trust his instincts. The ones that told him a treaty with the Cullens would be the lesser of two evils; even when his pack, father, and the elders disagreed and tried to convince him otherwise. _

_His mother helped craft the document. The words written in the language of their ancestors – the only means they had to guard against the consequences should the document get into the wrong hands. It would be assumed that the scroll was nothing more than a story. One which gave life to supernatural creatures that had no way to exist in this ever modern age._

_One of the Cullens could read minds. Ephraim learned it when he, Quil II, and Levi brought the document to them and the bronze-haired boy stated, "I appreciate your concerns and we are grateful for your foresight. Should such a document ever be found, it could be disastrous for us as we are governed much like you are. Revealing what we are is forbidden and punishable by death."_

_At the time Ephraim had been questioning the choice to write the document in Quileute. And at this late hour, there wasn't the time to change it. Though the safety of the tribe's history and legends were at risk if it got in the wrong hands; it was his duty as Alpha and the future chief of the tribe to put the tribe before his own needs._

* * *

He had roamed the Earth for decades. At first, he had kept track by marking off the years on a rock near the cave he would use as shelter in the cold season. After some period it seemed pointless – time was meaningless when one had been wandering as long as him.

His human life was getting more and more difficult to remember, but he had no choice. The decision to roam the lands that he had once been chief of was a drive coming from the wolf. The wolf that had become much stronger than the man; each cycle of the moon, the seasons, and years strengthened the wolf's resolve.

He had tried to give up many times, but the wolf would reveal the shadowy snippets of the joy to come. The woman he was waiting for. The missing piece to his soul; one he hadn't realized was missing until after his first phase.

He wondered if Taha Aki had felt this intense, burning ache – the painful, chugging of his heart as he waited. It waxed and waned in intensity. Some days the pain was so crippling that the man had no choice but to give over to the wolf. The animal doing what needed to be done to survive.

He been young, only seventeen summers, when he laid eyes on the young maiden he later took as his wife. She was half-Makah and Quileute. The history of the Quileute tribe with the Makah had been a rocky one. Years of peace interspersed with conflicts. It was difficult to say whether the _hok'wat_ government had helped the peace between the two tribes.

Their lands were stolen and they were moved to smaller areas; places that the _hok'wats_ termed _reservations_. He had been a small boy when his father had signed the documents – _a treaty _– with the _hok'wats_ and it was the reason for the name he now carried: Jacob Black. Jacob was a name from a book the _hok'wats_ preached from.

Black was in honor of their ancestor Shipa. Shipa was the Quileute word for black and while the _hok'wats_ forbade the tribe to speak or name things in their native tongue – they found ways around it. Jacob didn't remember the name he had before. It was the downfall of being so young when things had begun to change.

And that brought his thought back to her, Alice Fox. She had been the most beautiful maiden he had ever set his eyes on. Their union was meant to heal the strife between the two tribes. At first, he had resisted the idea. He understood the position he had been born into and knew his role, but it still chaffed. Alice had been just as unwilling as he was.

His mother encouraged him to spend time with Alice. Soon, her soft spoken words and smiles along with her intelligence intrigued him. She wasn't like the meek maidens he was used to. There was a fire inside her and it didn't take long before he realized there was no one better suited to be at his side.

They were wed in a _hok'wat_ ceremony and later, privately in a ceremony of their ancestors. Once on the Makah reservation, so that her people could meet him – an important step for when the time came for Jacob assume his destiny. Then, after a week of feasts and celebration, they returned to La Push and celebrated with his tribe.

Joseph was born within a year and Joanna two years after him. With Joanna's birth came the first of many losses he experienced. Alice – the girl who had become a woman and who he thought would be by his side until their children were grown – died shortly after giving birth. His father was next, leaving him a widower with two small children and the mantle of chief over his head.

Then came the day he wasn't expecting. A day when the rage and sadness at the gods, which he buried deep inside, broke free. His body twisting and contorting, an inferno of pain rocked his body as his bones and muscles realigned. When the pain diminished, he ran, only to realize that he was no longer _human_ he was something else.

A flickering memory flashed; one in which he had sat on his mother's lap while his grandfather told them the stories of the tribe. This story was different from the ones he had heard before. A legend of a man whose spirit had entered the body of a wolf – Taha Aki.

As he ran through the forest, he realized the thudding sound of paws was him and when he finally stopped, taking a drink of water from a small stream, he gazed into it. The crystal clear liquid showed his new form. His astonishment and fascination with his transformation was interrupted by the terrified screams of his mother.

How he knew it was her by her scream alone, he wasn't sure. He felt as the wolf took over and together they ran to her small hut. The same hut where his children were for the day. Adrenaline rushed through his veins giving him speed and strength.

The scene when he arrived made his blood run cold. A pale-faced stranger crouched holding his mother's body. Blood dripping from its mouth – the bright, redness of it was surreal. His mother's screams nothing more than a gurgling sound. Briefly, he wondered if this was a nightmare and prayed that he would wake from it.

Joseph's small voice reminded him that everything in front of his face was part of his reality. "Father…"

Jacob swung his head towards his son and the _monster's_ head did the same. Joseph and Joanna stood there. Joanna's black eyes were wide with fright, her small frame trembling and her hand gripped Joseph's like it was a lifeline.

The sound of his mother's body crashing to the ground brought his eyes back to the _monster_. It moved with a speed he hadn't been anticipating and his heart dropped as he questioned whether he could save his children in time. The wolf nudged him – growling at him. He suddenly understood that the wolf knew what to do, even when he didn't.

It was the wolf who charged at the _monster_ – ripping and tearing its hard, marble flesh apart. The terrible sounds, which emanated from his destruction of it, brought a few tribe members who were close by to his mother's hut. It wasn't long before the _monster_ lay on the ground in pieces.

Jacob took control over his wolf body as the wolf slid into the recess of his mind. His jaded gaze watched as several elderly tribesmen took torches and lit the pieces on fire. It wasn't until they moved toward the fallen body of his mother – the vessel, which had once held her spirit that he was able to break free of the wolf.

His body shimmered and trembled. The fire burned along his limbs. A mournful howl left his lips, the sound transforming into a wailing cry of her name.

His naked human body became a blur of motion as he rushed to her side. Her lifeless body, he clutched to his. Tears streamed down his face. It was too much for him.

His wife. His father. And now his mother. She was the map and compass; the guide to his life. The one who ensured that his heart wasn't just that of a warrior or a man, but a lover, a husband, and a father. His anchor in rough times.

He sobbed as his heart broke. His mind was unable to fathom living without her wisdom and strength. He maintained a death grip on her body, knowing that the moment he let go what would happen.

"My chief," he heard a gravelly voice begin. "You must let her go. The body must be burned to ensure she doesn't come back as one of _them_."

He wasn't deterred. His grip tightening as he set his jaw defiantly. He raised his face and dared the elders in front of him to defy him.

"She will become a _wìlot'adáxha_ – a monster feasting on the blood of the tribe until we are no more. The _cold_ _one_ you destroyed was the reason for your change. It is only when we are faced with _them_ that we have the power to transform into the wolf."

Reluctantly, he released her body. Another elder produced a blanket, which he wrapped around his hips to cover his naked body. Turning his back, he walked over to his children and gathered them up into his arms.

"I want you to close your eyes." He commanded them and then he began to walk away from his mother's hut. His final words to the elders were loud and clear. "Destroy it all."

He continued to phase into the wolf. He was compelled to protect the tribe and he refused to allow unnatural death to visit them ever again. After the death of his mother, it was suggested to him that he should take a wife so his children could have the influence of a female in their lives. Secretly, the tribe wished that Jacob would do it for himself too, but he refused.

The wolf was appalled by the idea. He didn't know when he figured it out or how he did. Each day he spent as the wolf, he could understand the animal's needs. Some unseen force guided him to realize that while he loved Alice – he was also grateful that she was gone as she wasn't his soul mate. The missing half of his heart was somewhere and he searched for it with a vengeance.

Even when his children were finally married, their futures established; he continued to phase. The pain in his heart grew worse each year and he wondered where she was and when he would finally get to set eyes on her. With the birth of his first grandchild, a little boy Joseph and Jane named Ephraim; he realized his time with his people was limited.

The first time he held the youngster in his arms he recognized the wolf spirit that lingered inside the boy. The wolf that would burst forth sooner or later and Jacob knew without a doubt there could only be one Alpha. Their wolves wouldn't care about their ties – they would battle to the death and Jacob refused to let that happen.

He could have given up his wolf, but the wolf balked at that idea. The hazy and vague future his wolf had shared replayed through his mind. While the figures and surroundings weren't clear, the sensations and feelings were. Ecstasy, joy, contentment, and completeness – the likes of which he had never felt in all his years.

It gave him the strength to leave his tribe. His family and his people. He wandered off into the woods one day and was never seen again.

* * *

Ephraim was a boy of seven summers the first time he heard the legend. He didn't remember meeting his grandfather though he had been told he had been held in his grandfather's arms. Days after his birth, his grandfather disappeared, and many believed he wasn't truly gone.

It was Quil who told the story. He was one of the elders who had the tribe's history committed to memory and could tell you anything you wished to know. Ephraim listened in fascination as the legend of Jacob Black was told.

"It was during a time of much change and upheaval that Jacob became a young man. A man whose destiny was much greater than what even his father could have imagined and it was his destiny, which brought strength to the tribe during troubling times."

Quil shared the story of the beautiful maiden from the Makah tribe that Jacob took as his wife. The sadness the young chief experienced with the losses of his wife, father, and later his mother. In the midst of all the pain, something extraordinary happened. The tale of Taha Aki had been shared around the bonfire for centuries, but it was slowly becoming nothing more than a story. With Jacob's transformation, the shared tale became truth once again.

A truth that breathed life into a generation who was slowly giving up on the traditions and culture that the older generation was fighting to preserve. Quil shared the angst Jacob had of being too late to spare his mother's life and having to make the ultimate choice – allowing her body to be destroyed before she turned. How he continued to phase into the wolf even though it meant he didn't age and soon his own son looked older than him.

"Jacob spoke many times to my father – an elder at the time – about why he didn't stop phasing. Jacob replied that he was waiting for his soul mate. A maiden whose strength would rival that of his deceased wife and together they would bolster the tribe in a time when our very future was at risk."

"But how do you know he's still alive?" Ephraim asked quietly.

"I know because every spring when the dogwood flowers bloom then he returns to the village. Many young women have seen a large russet wolf that doesn't show the fear that a wolf normally has toward us. All of them describe the same thing – a sensation of being watched and when they turn the wolf is there. It does nothing other than sit on its haunches – its brown eyes lit with intelligence and knowing. This has occurred every year since the spring after your birth."

"What is he looking for?"

"For _her_ – the one who will give the wolf and man peace allowing them to return to a human existence."

"But…how…" Ephraim paused, his seven year mind trying to form the question he wanted answered. "How will he know?"

"When he gazes into her eyes – together they will feel only what Taha Aki has experienced. He is the only one to feel the power of an imprint. The binding of two souls that have been searching for each other through the course of time – some believe that the joining of Jacob and his mate will be Taha Aki and the third wife's souls meeting again. Both of them wiser and stronger so that they can share the life they were denied by the arrival of the _cold_ _ones_."

* * *

She couldn't believe her luck, or lack of it. Her life was in tatters. Her boyfriend and best friend were shacking up together. One moment she had been eagerly planning her future – a future that seemed so bright and in reach. The next she was being dumped by Sam – the boy she had dated since her freshman year in high school.

She hadn't known about the depths of Emily's betrayal until after her cousin's accident. A bear attack in the woods. Emily was permanently disfigured by the angry marks on her face and arm. It was sitting at the girl's bedside, the girl she had always thought of as a sister and friend that she discovered how easily she had been duped.

The lies had slipped from Emily's tongue so easily, but under the influence of blood loss, fatigue, and pain medications – Leah learned the truth. "_Sam – I need you_," Emily softly whispered.

In that moment her heart shattered completely. There was no reason to stay at Emily's bedside. No reason to try and mend their friendship, which had suffered because of Sam. She wanted to run – to leave and hide herself away from the world.

She left Emily's room without a single glance backward. She strode down the hallway and not even her mom's voice calling her name caused her to pause. She kept going and when she reached her car, she got in and drove. There wasn't a destination in mind only she _needed_ to get away.

The urge so strong and tenacious, later she would wonder if it was really her that felt that way or if it was something else; something pulling her. She put miles between Emily and Sam, driving with no direction other than the tiny voice in her head that seemed to lead the way. A similar feeling overcame her, prompting her to stop and she listened.

Pulling her car over, she glanced at the small rest area. It wasn't a familiar place to her, but a wooden sign captured her attention. When she got out of her car, she read the sign and realized it was a place that tourists most likely stopped at to hike in the forest. Perhaps, a quiet walk in nature would help to calm her racing thoughts.

She grabbed a bottle of water and cellphone from the car along with her purse. The latter she locked in the trunk and locked the doors to her car before setting off. Her steps automatic as she followed the dirt trail; the daylight growing dim as it wasn't strong enough to penetrate the lush growth of trees.

Soon, her mind was no longer on Emily or Sam – their recent betrayal and the overwhelming lack of trust she felt. It was on the beauty of the forest – the sights and sounds. An overwhelming sense of peace replaced her earlier turmoil.

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking for when she got tired. Through the trees she noticed a small clearing and figured it would be a good place to rest. A fallen tree seemed to be placed especially in anticipation of her. As she sat down, she contemplated her future. What she wanted now that Sam wasn't part of it.

The air crackled with energy. His preternatural senses felt heightened; his fur standing on end. Something told him that there was going to be a big change in his life. His stuttering heart throbbed to life, pounding with a force it hadn't in over a century.

He ran through the forest, feeling an undeniable pull to something, or _someone_. His nose caught a delicate scent before his eyes spied her. _She_ smelled like all the things he remembered from his human life. The comfort of his mother's arms, the strength of his father, the embrace of his lover, and joy of his children.

A heady mix of wildflowers and pine with a touch of salt; each reminding him of the village he had left. The ocean he now only saw from a distance and the forest that had become his home. The place where he had exiled himself when he realized what lay in the future of his grandson.

Every spring, it was a ritual. He would return to the land of his people and he would gaze into the young maidens' eyes. The white flowers of the dogwoods were fully bloomed. Every year, he had returned to the forest, disappointed and questioning the folly of his decision to follow the wolf.

His pace slowed as he edged closer. She was young and dressed in clothing that was much different from the garb maidens wore when he was a young man. A tunic with bright colors covered her upper body, the sleeves short and exposing her toned arms. Her legs were wrapped in blue pants that hugged the curves of her body. Her feet clad in a pair of white shoes.

Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her back. She wore it free and the thought of running his fingers through it was compelling on a multitude of levels. The jet black strands seemed to sparkle in the midday sun that peeked through the trees.

In her fingers was a wild daisy and he watched in fascination as she twirled it. Her gaze focused so intently on it that he was unable to see her features completely. All he got was a glimpse of high cheekbones and plump rose-colored lips.

He was so engrossed in her that he miss-stepped, cracking a tree branch with his paw. The branch snapped, making a loud popping noise that echoed through the forest. He froze as her head jerked up.

Her eyes searched the forest, looking for danger. Strangely, he didn't scent any fear coming from her. A fire lit in her dark eyes as she called out, "I know someone's out there. It's not funny. Show yourself."

_How?! How could she sense him when he was still yards away from her? She didn't have the enhanced senses he did. It was illogical._

He remained still, refusing to move a muscle. His breathing slow and even though it still sounded loud and raspy to his ears. He willed his heart to stop pounding so loudly. The echo of it in his ears was deafening.

Leah stood. She wasn't sure who was out there, but she didn't appreciate being spied on. It made her think of the scrutiny she was already under because of her and Sam's recent break-up. There was nothing worse than being a member of a small community and having parents that were active members.

He waited, frozen in place as she glance to and fro, her eyes skimming over the place where he was hidden several times. Moments later, her eyes locked on the bushy overgrowth that he was behind. He swore he could feel her gaze burning a hole into him.

A fierce scowl set on her features. A look that should scare or displease him, but instead, his fascination increased ten-fold. Desire rushing through his veins – how he ached to phase human and _claim_ her, but the wolf held him back.

His heart stuttered as she began to walk toward him. Her voice strong, not a single tenor of anxiety lacing her words, "This is childish. You might as well come out now. I'm on to you."

He stood motionless. Her slow, calculated advance to his hiding spot was that of a predator and he was her prey. This small slip of a girl who he couldn't look away from – his body and mind focused singularly on her.

She moved closer, her hands reached out to move the thick brush out of her path. Her heart pounded in her chest, her lungs heaved with effort; sweat trickled down her back. Her stomach twisted in knots. She felt every fiber of her being tense – readying itself for action.

The beauty of the day was overcome by the murky gloom of the forest. The shadows became darker and more menacing. Her footsteps snapped twigs and crunched leaves in her path, but the sound wasn't heard by her ears. She was too focused on the mystery of what was just beyond her gaze.

At first, she didn't realize what was in front of her. Her eyes still unclear and unseeing in the darkness and even when her vision cleared, her mind wasn't able to comprehend it. The russet-colored wolf that stood in front of her was unfathomable. Its size too extreme to be real, prompting her to believe it was a figment of her imagination.

Only when its large head tilted in curiosity, did she realize it was _real_. Her mind raced, trying to rationalize what she knew to be true. The faintest stirring of a memory tugged her neurons. A legend – a story she remembered her grandfather telling her.

_Every year when the white flowers of the dogwood tree bloom, he returns. He looks for the one who will complete him. The third wife's spirit once again in the flesh. _

"Holy shit," she exclaimed softly. Her feet attempted to back away and got tangled in the overgrowth of the forest floor and her body fell to the ground. An even softer exhalation left her lips as her ass hit the ground hard.

He heard her heart race faster and saw how her eyes widened. Curiosity and fear wafted from her. He tried to stay still, fighting against his needs and desires, but it was for naught. He moved forward, a purr of pleasure rumbling his chest as his bowed head came within inches of hers.

Her scent was undeniably stronger this close to her. His body lowered further to the ground until he was on his haunches, his head resting on her lap. He had been unsure before, but the moment her hand reached forward and stroked along the back of his head and neck – he knew. This was the mate he had been waiting for.

He wished he could phase, so that he could speak to her and profess all the feelings and emotions he had pent up for years. He wanted to know everything about her. Her dreams and desires – why she had come to the forest – the reason she had looked at that daisy for so long. Why had there been such sadness and longing in her face? Did she feel it too? Had she felt some ever-widening chasm as he had?

The wolf denied his request. The wolf's voice, calm and soothing as it repeated over and over; the words a rhythmic chant, _wait, patience, soon_. He had waited so long for her that despite his eagerness, he realized the wolf had never steered him wrong. He would wait because he knew what was to come.

Hours passed, the sky darkening and the air grew chilly. He moved, backing away from her. His movements slow, even though there was no longer a need. Her fear of him had long disappeared.

He growled softly, before nudging her with his nose. The trance she had been in was broken. Her dark eyes met his and she smiled softly. His eyes followed her as she stood and brushed her clothes off.

Leah hesitated. She could see how dark the sky had become and feel the chill in the air, but she was loath to leave. She had never felt so safe or protected. Something about this magnificent creature made her feel cherished and loved. It seemed crazy – there was no way that he could feel that way about her – yet she was sure that he did.

He nudged her again; his cold, wet nose brushed her arm. Shivering, she laughed when he made a sound like he was reprimanding her.

"Okay, okay." Amusement tinged her words. "I get it. It's time for me to go before the _big, bad, scary animals_ come out or I can't find my way back."

He nodded and his mouth opened slightly to show his teeth. The expression wasn't scary and she thought, perhaps he was trying to give her a smile. Things were getting crazier by the minute if she thought a wolf could communicate with her. But then again, he hadn't hurt her and he had seemed just as content to lie on her lap. Then there were his eyes; nearly human-like as he gazed at her. As though he understand every word she spoke.

She shook her head to dispel the thought. Her mouth opened and things she hadn't even thought of came out. The words tumbling out with a vengeance and left her no opportunity to pull them back.

"What if I don't want to go back?"

It was exactly what he had been thinking – only he didn't want her to leave. His heart begged him to snatch her up and bring him to his home. His brain protested, telling him to listen to the wolf.

In the end, he compromised. He moved close to her again, his large body pressed against her. She closed her eyes and her hands threaded through his fur. He took the opportunity and his form shimmered, the transition of his body from wolf to man seamless and she was none the wiser.

Her lungs filled with his scent and her body cleaved toward him. He was impossibly warm and large, surrounding and protecting her in a cocoon. His lips as soft as a butterfly's wings as they touched her ear and his voice rough, yet gentle as he whispered to her.

"_Quo pat_."

The words so soft that she was sure she imagined them. The sound of rustling foliage and pounding paws startled her. When her eyes sprang open he was already gone, leaving her to wonder if she had imagined it all.

The chill in the air grew colder, the shadows became longer, and the eerie sound of a wolf's howl filled the silence. Within moments, she turned and headed back the way she had come. This time she wasn't as careful as she plowed through the overgrowth. Small cuts and scrapes appeared on her arms as she made her way to safety.

Her pace quickened further once she was back on the main path. Her heart thundered in her chest as she strode back to her car, back to civilization. The sun had nearly set over the horizon and the moon was only a small slit; not enough to light her way once the sun had disappeared.

As she broke free of the forest, she began to run. No longer did she feel safe in the forest. The cover of darkness and the loss of _him_ had turned it into a scary place. One that made her think of fairytales and the monsters she imagined lurked in her closet and under her bed. Their sharp teeth and claws waited to grab her and pull her into the darkness.

Faster and faster, her feet pounded a steady staccato on the ground. Her heart doubled and tripled the rhythm of her feet. Her lungs rasped and her side began to burn from effort. The pain threatened to stop her in her tracks, but the glimmer of her car's windshield kept her going.

When she reached her car, she fumbled for her keys. Her hands and fingers tingled; the keys slid to the ground, making a small tinkle as they hit the ground. She bent over and snatched them up and then thrust the key into the lock, unlocking and opening the door in nearly a single motion.

She jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Her head collapsed on the steering wheel in relief as the rumble of the engine reached her ears. As she sat there waiting to calm down, her mind replayed what she had experienced in the forest.

It was then when her heart stopped trying to beat out of her chest that she realized what he had whispered in her ear. _I love you_.

Suddenly, she was left with more questions than answers as she realized there had been a moment where her fingers had clutched hair, _not fur_, as soft as hers. That there had been skin and lips, which left a fiery brand on her; the ghostly remnants of them remained and she knew they wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

FF_10467122_1 06/19/2014 10:31AM


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I've had a few people question who exactly Jacob is. Probably the easiest way to explain it would be to start with him and go down through his descendants. Jacob married Alice and they had Joseph and Johanna. Joseph married Jane and they had Ephraim and a slew of girls. Then Ephraim married Martha and had William, who in turn married Judith who had Billy. Lastly, Billy married Sarah and had Rachel, Rebecca, and Jake. So Jacob Black in this story is actually Twilight Jake's great-great-great grandfather (I think I forgot a great when I replied to a few of the reviews). **

**There's a really good family tree on tumblr created by user werewolfin and if you enter their user name followed tagged/twilight, it's the second post down.**

* * *

Months passed and Jacob waited. From a distance, he watched as the pack grew to numbers he had never seen before. Boys, not men, changed to protect the tribe from a new danger. He watched as this continued even though the _yellow_ _eyes_ had long since left the area. He struggled to understand why so many were needed.

And he watched her though each day that passed made it harder. With each new wolf, he grew closer to being discovered. He saw as the black wolf battled with his newfound leadership. As the new wolves fought against the changes in their body and how skittish they were.

Discovery would mean that there would be a fight. And just as he couldn't fight his grandson – he couldn't fight these _children_ either. He was sure of his strength and his ability. Thus far, the wolves had only taken down two cold ones. He had the experience of fighting dozens.

He also knew the wolves were unfamiliar with battle. The wars the tribe had fought with other tribes no longer happened. Young men were protected from the brutality of life. None of them had faced true hunger, despair, and defeat. They hadn't seen their loved ones torn apart.

* * *

Spring came suddenly that year. One moment it seemed that everything in the forest was dead. The trees were bare and the ground was brown and desolate. Without warning the dogwood trees blossomed. Their tiny white flowers bloomed and fell to the ground simultaneously.

The atmosphere crackled; charged with electricity. He found himself, phasing into his human form with ease. There were times he didn't even try and without his knowledge, he would be standing in the forest, naked as the day he had been born.

For years, he had struggled and fought the wolf, trying in vain to be a man, so that he might have peace. Now it seemed whatever had stopped him was gone. The motivation the wolf had was sedated. He wondered if it had to do with the girl.

It was only days later when he had his answer.

* * *

Leah fumed, seething in anger. Her parents continued to defend Sam despite all the evidence against him. Over and over, she was told how Sam was "doing great things for the tribe" and "they were lucky to have young men taking an interest in their history."

The past few months had been a mixture of emotions and desires she couldn't understand. Seth got on her nerves even more than he normally did. Between her dad's praises of Sam, Seth's accusations that she was "_constantly PMS-ing_", and her mom's advice about how she needed to move on with her life, she was done.

_Didn't they see she was trying?_ It wasn't like she could just wake up one day like Sam had and find a new purpose to her life. Her body and brain – every cell in body – recognized something was missing. It was searching for something and it was only in her dreams that she even came close to what it was.

Erotic dreams filled with a man who was taller than any she had met. His shoulders were broad, his limbs long though their length didn't give him the appearance of being stringy. Smooth, sinewy muscles draped his frame. His strength familiar and comforting; something she experienced that day in the forest.

His hair was jet black and brushed the tops of his shoulder blades. His eyes a deep brown like dark chocolate; expressive windows, which gave her a glimpse into his soul. It was only when she was sleeping that his features were clear to her. The moment she woke up, her body would shiver with the sudden coldness of the air and his face would disappear from her memory.

Her skin tingled as it remembered the feel of his warm flesh against hers. More than once, she woke with her nipples hard and sensitive, her core wet and clenched in anticipation. The remnants of her dreams gave her no choice, but to reach her hands underneath her night clothes and soothe the ache left by him.

It was another family dinner at the Clearwater home and Leah struggled to maintain a sense of calm. She had been awoken from another moment with her fantasy lover by Seth, and it had left her even more on edge and out of sorts. She wanted to stay in her room, but knew if she refused to come to dinner it would mean another talk with one or both of her parents. She didn't think she could take it today.

The conversation remained focused on the mundane. For once, it seemed her parents were putting her needs first. At least that's what she thought, but the feeling was short lived when her dad brought up Sam.

"Seth, I've been talking to Sam and he thinks it might not be a bad idea for you to spend some time with the other boys." Harry offered.

"Really, dad!" Seth's voice did little to contain his excitement. "When?"

It was the flame that lit Leah's fuse. Her anger rolled through her body in waves, increasing ten-fold with each second. _What had she done to deserve this? Why couldn't her parents see how much this all hurt her? Was she that awful of a daughter?_

"Are you fucking serious?!" she growled. Her body trembled and shook. The ache she had noticed in her bones and muscles over the past few works grew. A fiery inferno flashed inside her. Her mind and vision cloaked in a red haze.

"Leah, language!" Sue reprimanded her.

She watched as her mom looked over to her dad, expecting him to follow-up with an admonishment of his own. Only words never left her father's mouth. Instead, it hung open like a frog trying to catch flies. His face paled, a green undertone leeched through his normally tanned skin.

"Harry, are you going to let her speak like that?" Sue added.

The tenseness of the moment swelled, reaching its peak. Leah's anger would not be curtailed this time. She felt the need to break free of who – _what_ – she was. Her form was unable to reverse its trajectory.

In front of their eyes her face contorted. The trembling of her body changed to a shimmer; one that was now palpable like the wings of a thousand butterflies flapping. She shoved against the table; the legs of the chair cutting deep groves into the linoleum as it moved across the floor.

Standing, her back twisted and the crunch and crack of breaking bones, tissues, and sinew were added to the fast tempo of their racing hearts. Her hands and fingers curled nearly in on themselves. Fur replaced skin and fingernails lengthened and thickened, drawing into razor sharp points.

She landed on the floor on four paws; the fur on her neck and back standing on end. Her scream nothing more than a roaring growl that vibrated the glass in the windows. She bared her teeth; large white points that dripped with saliva and were sharp enough to tear apart the marbled skin of a vampire. Her black-brown eyes glowed intensely.

No longer was it Leah who was in charge. It was the wolf. The animal who only understood that the source of the girl's pain and angst were the very people in front of her. The wolf stalked toward them, intent on finding a way to soothe the girl's torment. Not realizing how its actions would hurt the girl even more.

The Clearwaters cowered in fear. The scent of it soured the air. Sue and Seth didn't understand what they were seeing. Both of them wondered if this was nothing other than a nightmare that they couldn't wake from. Harry knew better; he realized somewhere he had made a mistake and missed the signs that he of all people should have noticed.

Closer and closer, she strode. There was nothing but anger and hurt – the pain of Sam and Emily's betrayal – the continued alienation she felt. It overtook them both until only primitive instinct was left.

_Stop. You mustn't_. A voice softly uttered, distracting the wolf.

She whined. Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the location of the voice.

_I promise everything will be explained. You must trust me. I can make it go away. _

Pictures flashed through her mind. Things she knew hadn't happened, but would – _could_ – if she listened. Each future memory gave her a sense of comfort and security. She was surrounded by the same feelings from that single day so very long ago. The day, she had begun to wonder if she had simply imagined it all.

_Please_. The voice begged, pleading with her.

Through new eyes, Leah gazed at her family. She recognized the fear and horror on their faces and realized something had changed. She felt pulled away from them and toward this unknown force. Turning, she walked over to the front door and only when she reached up to grasp the knob did the pieces come together.

Her hand had been replaced with a paw. She knew without seeing her whole body that she was a wolf. Just as magnificent as the russet wolf she remembered; only her fur was grey. Perhaps, he had been nothing more than a vision of what would happen to her in the future.

She sat frozen in the doorway of her childhood home. Trapped in her new body and wanting to run – needing to discover the end of the cable that was wrapped around her heart. She snorted, huffing in frustration at the limitations the wolf had given her.

It was Seth who was dared to venture near her. Sue's voice trembled in fear, a near silent plea as she watched him approach the giant wolf that was now Leah. Harry had reached for the phone, his fingers poised to press the numbers, which would summon help.

Seth moved cautiously and slowly. His movement deliberate as he reached for the door handle, twisting it until the latch was free. The door swung open silently with little assistance from him. No longer patient, Leah nudged the wooden screen door with her snout and pushed it outwards. Within seconds she was running into the forest, her light grey body disappearing from sight.

* * *

The sights and sounds of the forest surrounded her, but she barely took notice. The gilded cable continued to tug her body and it was the only thing she could focus on. Her paws struck the ground with enough force that each step kicked up debris. The debris fell back to the ground slowly and softly, covering the evidence that she had been there.

Faster and faster, she ran. The wind caressed the skin underneath her fur, cooling it off. She dashed and darted, jumping and crouching as she avoided the obstacles in her path. The cable shortening until its length could be measured in feet.

She didn't recognize where she was; deep in the forest, a place that was rarely explored by humans. Skidding to a stop, she panted, trying to catch her breath. Her heart raced and her muscles burned from effort.

A sound of a heart beating – one that wasn't her own – reached her ears. Without thinking about it, her body shimmered, sliding back to her human one. The transformation was so seamless that she went from being on four legs to two without effort.

Her eyes met those of another human – _a man_; the same one from her dreams. His features exactly how she knew them to be. Strong, high cheekbones and a large forehead; his nose wide and flat as she remembered seeing in old photographs of the tribe. His teeth were straight and white, his lips generous and the perfection of his chin marred by a dimple.

She moved forward and he did the same. Circling each other in a type of mating dance; fingertips ghosted along each other, as they tried to ascertain whether the vision in front of them was real. She realized, as he already knew, that she had been waiting much longer than the 18 years she had been alive for him. She had traveled through space and time to be in this moment – to be with him.

He made the first move; his hands with rough palms grabbed the upper part of her arms and drew her close. His lips were soft against her forehead as he pressed against it and whispered. "_Quo pat. Que quowle._"

Words that she had waited centuries to hear and that he had waited centuries to say. Her hands threaded through his hair, her head tilting upward as she tugged him to face her. As their eyes met, the last link in the cable snapped into place. Her heart connected to his as was meant to be.

"Forever." She stated reverently.

* * *

"Are you sure she phased?" Sam asked urgently.

"Of course, you doubt what I saw with my eyes." Harry remarked anger tinged his words.

"No. It's just that both Quil and Jared were phased and on patrol. Neither of them noticed another wolf being phased. They should have felt or heard something."

Harry snorted. "Quil? You sure he wasn't busy chasing his tail or a squirrel?"

It was a known fact that Quil wasn't the most observant of the wolves. Ever the clown of the group, he rarely stayed focused for longer than a few minutes.

"Look, if Jared hadn't been with Quil – I'd be inclined to think that it was possible, but Jared's been there when the others have phased. He'd know right away what it was. Maybe it's time for us to induct Seth into the pack and then we'll be able to locate Leah. There's never been a female before, so who knows how this is going to work," he finished with a sigh.

This was the last thing Sam wanted to deal with. It was hard enough that he had been the reason behind Leah's broken heart and her and Emily's lack of friendship. Now she was going to discover the real reasons behind his disappearance and his and Emily's relationship.

There was a chance that it would work out in the end – maybe Leah would understand that he couldn't help but be drawn to Emily. That it was impossible to fight an imprint. Then she would forgive him. He missed having his Lee-lee in his life. This could be the opportunity for them to become friends again.

"You sure that's the best idea?"

"No, but do you have a better one?"

* * *

His lips crashed downwards to hers. The passion he had kept in check all those months ago was released in a rush. His hands stroked and massaged their way down her back. Further and further they traveled until they reached the rounded globes of her ass. He roughly squeezed her, causing her to moan loudly.

The parting of her lips gave his tongue the room it needed to enter her mouth. It swept inside, tracing the hot, moist cavernous expanse. Her hands, which had clutched his hair moved to circle his neck. Gripping him tightly as he lifted her upward and her legs opened, splaying wide to accept his waist against her heat.

Her name came out as a guttural groan. The heat of their bodies pressed close together was wicked and heavenly at the same time. Their bodies came together, filling up the emptiness they had both felt for far too long.

His lips left hers and moved to skim the softness of her neck toward the rounded lobe of her ear and down again until they reached the angles of her collarbone. Those same lips seemed to leave a burning blaze in their wake.

Her hands that had been still until now began to explore his body with a similar fervor. It had been too long since he had been touched by another. The sensation of her soft palms against his flesh had him shivering. His cock hardened further, throbbing in agony. He thrust his hips forward, sliding with ease between her soaked folds.

"_Hitkwotałí·tili – I'm sorry –_ "

She barely heard his apology. Her mind focused on the sudden intrusion of his cock inside her. Pleasure seemed to spiral outwards from her core causing her skin to tingle. His strong arms lifted her upwards while he allowed her weight to slide her back down his length.

His breathing was harsh against her ear and his lips whispered words in Quileute. Things she had never heard before, but yet she understood. The language of their ancestors was something she had learned the basics of in elementary school and had barely used it since. It seemed just as earlier, she had some knowledge or deeper understanding of what was being said.

As he was surrounded by her scent; her body clinging to his, he realized all the waiting was worth this moment. He realized that his spirit and hers were different on some fundamental level. This wasn't the first time they had been joined like this, nor was it likely to be the last. He would suffer through a lifetime to of pain just to have a few moments with her. To have his soul be whole – the ache in his chest cured.

She felt it too; their minds and bodies in perfect sync. It was something she had been missing with Sam, but she thought it would come in time. They were young and there was no reason to rush things. Suddenly, she understood while she enjoyed being intimate with Sam that she had held herself back. Her heart was only half in it. Her body enjoyed the pleasure he gave her, but her conscience rebelled.

Her nails sunk into his shoulders, her teeth grazed and nipped at his earlobe. He recognized her gestures to mean that she needed more. Faster, maybe harder and with their current position it wouldn't be possible. His strength surprised her as he continued to hold her and slowly lowered them both to the ground.

The fact they were in the middle of the forest, naked and entwined, didn't faze either of them. As she arched her body upwards toward him, their eyes met. Once again, that peculiar sensation of their hearts beat to the same rhythm, the golden chain shortening and tightening around them. Not a painful sensation by any means. It felt as though everything was right in the world.

As they gazed at each other, their souls remembered a different time and place. Memories – sights and sounds – from a time that was part of their distant past played before them.

* * *

He remembered how he felt the first time he saw her. At first he had only seen her black braided hair and her body encased in a cedar bark skirt and a simple top. The clothing at the time did nothing to highlight her body as was the custom. Maidens were modest and demure. Like this time, it had been her scent that drew him in. He had already buried two wives and had many sons to follow after him.

She had been teaching several younger girls how to weave cedar bark to make baskets. The finished baskets were used for a variety of tasks, some for carrying, others for bringing water, and some could even be used to heat food in. Nothing was wasted. If a tree was felled to make a new canoe than the bark was used to make clothing, including outerwear that protected them from the cold and rainy climate.

Her voice was soft and gentle, yet encouraging as one young girl struggled to get the technique down. He found he was no longer in control of his feet. His body moved instinctively closer to her. Whispers and murmurs of shock accompanied each step he took and they grew louder as he got closer to her.

His tongue was tied in a knot and he was unable to form even the simplest of greetings. At first, she didn't notice his presence; her focus entirely on her students. When the girls began to whisper excitedly, their faces turning a rosy pink of embarrassment at his nearly nude state, only then did she realize that he was stationed to her side and his eyes were locked on her form.

For the past few moments, she had felt a peculiar furloughing of heat in her belly; her loins clenched with anticipation. The feelings scared her as she didn't understand the reasons behind them. The air was suddenly heavy and suffocating. She longed to get up and venture to the small cave she had found as a young girl. It was a place where she could go to think; a place where her brothers couldn't find her and torment her for being the only girl of the family.

But she couldn't leave. She had promised to start working with the younger girls and teach them the skills they would need to attract a mate. She was nearly 16 summers and she knew her father had been thinking about arranging a match for her. This was the final task she would need to complete – it would prove that she was ready for the responsibility of being a wife and a mother.

The heat and desire increased as she tried to ignore the sensations. Her mind wandered and it was several long moments before she realized that the girls were no longer working on their weaving. Instead, their attention was focused elsewhere and she began to hear the rumbling of the crowd that had gathered.

She turned and that's when she saw him. Only she didn't. He was standing directly in front of the sun, so her only impression was that a large man stood in front of her. She tilted her head up, her eyes searching where his eyes would be located. A gasp was followed by a murmured curse as their eyes met.

Instantly, he felt tied to her. He wanted to be whatever she needed and more. His hand extended toward her and she grasped it without hesitation. He pulled her to her feet; the sudden change in her position caused her to sway forward and his other hand reached out and grasped her to keep her from falling.

Dark brown eyes that were hot with desire, full lips curved into a wry smile, and the slightest furrowing and crinkling of his forehead was the first real glimpse of him. It took her mind a moment to catalogue his features and figure out why they were so familiar. And once she did, she stammered, her face turned scarlet and heated.

"_Taha Aki_ – I'm sorry…my chief…sorry."

"For what?" his deep voice asked sending shivers down her spine and provoking the throbbing desire in her gut.

"…I didn't…I'm sorry…I must…"

"Shh," he whispered, putting a single finger to her lips. Her tongue darted out, trying to moisten her lips, but instead she tasted the salt of his skin. She moaned; her face nearly purple as she was torn between embarrassment and lust. _Spirits_, how she wanted this man. A man she had only seen from afar and had never imagined that she would be this close to him. Someone who's station was leagues above hers.

"How?" Leah asked quietly.

* * *

Her soft question caused him to pause; his thrusts going from rough to soft. He moved so that his body rested slightly to the side; his upper body supported on a single elbow while he reached his other hand up to stroke along the side of her face.

"I don't know. I cannot explain anything other than I didn't realize until after I phased that I was searching for you."

"Why now? It didn't happen before." Wrinkles appeared on her forehead as she frowned.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly. "There is something different. Something big and you have always kept me grounded. Perhaps, I need more than just you – _we_ need your wolf spirit too."

She nodded in acquiescence. He had never held the truth from her and she had to trust in the spirits. There was a reason for everything and they would show her the way.

Her hand twined in his hair and she pulled his head down, her lips meeting his again. Her kiss telling him everything she couldn't put into words. Her legs wrapped around his waist, changing the angle as he began to thrust. He plunged in and out, harder and surer; stroking deep inside and hitting all her sensitive spots.

Her climax came suddenly. Her body arched upwards, pressing into his. Her hand twisted in his hair; the other gripped his waist. Her legs locked around him, holding his body next to hers. At the first delicate tremors of her core, his fingers dug into her hips and the moment she began to clench around his cock, his came. Her body wrenched his seed from his cock.

Collapsing on top of her, they both lay there breathing heavily as they waited for their hearts to slow. At some point he felt her nudge his shoulder and realizing that his weight was likely crushing her, he turned to his side, bringing her with him. As she lay wrapped in his arms, her head resting on his chest, she couldn't help but smile.

Her life wasn't the tragedy she thought it to be. It had never been. Somewhere in her mind – her soul she had realized this was going to happen and she felt silly for all the angst she had created. This time they would have forever or at least more time than they had the last time.

They would be able to grow old together. See their children grow into adulthood and start families of their own. It had to be why they had been thrown together again.

It was the howls that broke through their quiet reflection. He wasn't surprised they were looking for her; more surprising was that it had taken this long. He didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to. She had to return home. It wasn't quite the time for him to show himself. The wolf refused.

Sighing, he turned to face her. His eyes soft as he began, "They are looking for you and you must go home."

"But…what about you?"

"Can you feel it? _Your wolf_ – how does she feel about it?"

Leah hadn't tried to speak to her wolf before and she wasn't sure how to do it. Though it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. The moment she began to try and figure it out, her mind forming the questions, she got the answer. The wolf didn't like the idea. Her ears flattened against her skull, her hair stood on end, and her tail lowered nearly dragging on the ground; all signs that the idea was scary or threatening.

"She doesn't like it, does she?"

"No. How did you know?"

"He feels the same way, but you can't worry about it. I'll be near. I've always been near." With those words, he extracted her from his arms and stood. His hands reached for her and he pulled her to her feet.

When he released her hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her face tilted up and her lower lip stuck out as she pouted. He couldn't help but lean down and trace his tongue along her lip, his teeth nipping at her in warning.

"It won't be for long, Leah. I promise."

She groaned; this time the loud sound wasn't one of pleasure. It was from mortification as she realized that he knew her name, but she didn't know his. While he had at one time been known as Taha Aki, it didn't mean that's what he called himself now.

Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, she blurted out, "Your name…I…we did…and I don't even know your name."

"Jacob Black."

FF_10467122_2 06/20/2014 2:52 AM


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

She had reluctantly left him after he had helped her phase back into the wolf. He phased at the same time and explained that while he could at times hear the other pack, it was very fuzzy. They quickly realized it was the same for her. She likened it to being they were on two different frequencies; similar to how radio stations could be a tiny increment apart.

As he talked her through how to communicate with the pack, she recognized one voice that was clearer than the others. Seth – her little brother. At some point this thing had happened to him too, but he found it exciting as he was around his idols – Jake, Embry, and Quil. The four of them had grown up together, but as they reached middle school the three older boys didn't want to be around Seth. He had struggled with it; apparently that was no longer going to be an issue.

_Seth?_ She asked tentatively.

_Leah! You're there! Where are you? Where've you been? Did you know about this?_

His questions came at her a mile a minute and she struggled to keep up with him. She could hear the white noise sound of the others talking, but it was too hard for her to make out what they were saying. Maybe distance had something to do with it too. She didn't know.

_Yes, I can hear her._ She heard him tell the others. _Leah, can you hear them?_

She shrugged, not realizing the gesture would be communicated as she hastened to add, _Not really. It's like I have the radio in-between stations._

_Huh, that's weird._

Jacob had prepared her for this possibility, and so her lie was as close to the truth as it could be. He warned her about the heightened senses and how she would be able to notice things she hadn't before. More importantly, was the fact that the others would be able to do the same.

_Maybe it's 'cause I ran so far. I'll run towards home. Are there clothes outside for me?_

_Yeah. Sam told mom to…wait…how'd you know that?_

She grimaced inwardly. With a simple question she may have screwed everything up. Acting fast, she answered with the first thought that came to her head. _I don't know. Just seems like it'd be possible. I'm much bigger than I was before and I don't get how the clothes thing would work otherwise._

Her words settled the matter and Seth didn't ask any further questions. During the run home, she focused on anything other than her encounter with Jacob. Sam and Emily seemed to be the easiest distraction she could use as Seth quickly ignored her and the rest of the pack stopped trying to communicate with her after he mentioned the direction of her thoughts.

* * *

It took practice, but within less than a week she had learned how to tune her _wolf radio_ to the right frequency to connect with the pack. Every chance she got she would run to the forest where Jacob was and spend time with him. She shared what she had learned as they tried to discover why the current pack was so large and why they were needed.

While she shared things about her life and the pack, he told her about his life and the history of the tribe. It was so different to hear the history of the tribe from someone who had actually experienced some of it. Hearing about the last pack and the legacy Jacob had seen in his grandson saddened her as she realized how long he had been alone. How long he had wandered the forests as a wolf while _they_ waited for her.

There were so many things that they questioned. Things that when taken on individually didn't mean much, but when combined they painted a different picture. Jacob found it interesting that some of the pack had imprinted. He hadn't thought it was possible, but yet there was evidence to the contrary. It seemed the two oldest wolves had – Sam and Jared.

Leah told him about her relationship with Sam and how Sam had disappeared for 2 weeks last summer. When he returned he was a different person – it was after his return that Sam imprinted on Emily. At the time, Leah hadn't known that's what happened, but now she knew the truth behind their duplicity. Jared hadn't imprinted until the beginning of the school year and he did on a classmate.

Even the phasing order made no sense. For all intents and purposes, regardless of age, Jake should have been one of the first to phase. Instead, Jared, Paul, and Embry had phased long before Jake, and they were all younger than him. They didn't include Sam because a Uley was the beta of the last pack, so it made sense that as the only known Uley, Sam would phase and his older age made him a prime candidate to phase first.

_Why had it taken so long for the Alpha of this generation to phase?_ It was a question they couldn't answer. There wasn't any logic to it, until they decided to throw all logic out the window. Once they did that, Leah came up with an idea why.

Through the pack mind, she became aware of Jake's crush on Bella Swan. Bella was the daughter of Charlie Swan and he was in turn her father and Billy Black's best friend. It was through Charlie's connection to her father that she remembered playing with Bella along with Rachel and Rebecca years ago when they were all very young girls. From what she could remember, Bella had been a shy child. She wasn't much for the outdoors and preferred reading over anything else. She had also been extremely clumsy, which could make her self-conscious and unsure of herself; those tiny details played into the bigger picture.

It was one day when they had a pack meeting at Sam and Emily's that she caught a glimpse of a scar on Bella's arm. With a bit of probing, she came to understand the perfect impression of what appeared to teeth was just that. Bella had not only dated a vampire, she had been nearly killed or turned – depending on who you asked. Perhaps, Jake's tie to Bella was the reason why he had phased later than expected – maybe he wasn't going to be around for long…or maybe his destiny was elsewhere.

When the Cullens, the yellow-eyed vampires Jacob warned her about, returned after Bella took a _swan dive_ off the cliffs near First Beach; it began to make sense. Edward, Bella's ex had run off to Italy, throwing himself at the mercy of the vampire royalty and begged for death. One of _his sisters_ pleaded with Bella to go to Italy to save his life and she did.

As soon as they were back, Bella changed. The girl who had been on the verge of healing and accepting Jake as more than a friend, turned into a co-dependent; a drug addict looking for their next high. And her high was none other than Edward. Jake was heartbroken and couldn't believe that she was willing to die to be with Edward.

It was at a bonfire two weeks after Bella's return that they no longer were grasping at straws. The missing pieces were finally put into their place and Leah realized it was time for Jacob to come home.

* * *

They gathered in Sam and Emily's backyard around a large fire. The boys had worked all day to stack the wood and kindling just right so that it would be the perfect blaze. She looked around the fire, Billy sat in his wheelchair next to Old Quil who was the only person sitting in a lawn chair. The rest of the group was scattered around on large logs.

Paul stretched out on a single log. Jake, Bella, and Quil shared another. Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam sat on the largest of them. While her, Embry, and her parents were on the last one. Seth hadn't exactly claimed a seat. He was too much of chatterbox to stay in one place for too long and so he moved around the group, chatting with everyone for a few minutes before moving on.

She listened reverently as Billy began to tell the story of Taha Aki and how they came to be wolves. The story she knew to be true in more than one way. She laughed silently as she watched Emily taking notes – there wasn't a need for that to be done as there were scrolls that contained the same information and each of the elders had a copy. It was something that Jacob had shared with her when they were trying to answer their questions.

As Billy finished telling the group about the sacrifice made by the third wife, her ears perked up. Had it not been for her preternatural hearing, she would have missed the comment Bella made. The same remark that helped her to understand what their purpose was.

"That's so romantic," Bella whispered softly. "I'd do anything to protect Edward like that."

"Romantic," Leah snorted; the single word was tinged with icy derision. "Hardly. It had nothing to do with love – it had to do with survival. Either way she would die that day. Her children, her husband, her family, her friends – the tribe and with that our future would be non-existent. All because of one psychotic bitch who was looking for revenge. Don't you get it? For all the _manners_ the Cullens show – they are no different. Inside they are still monsters, just like we are. Look at Emily's face," she said, pointing at her cousin.

Sam opened his mouth to interrupt her and she silenced him with a frosty glare. "Only difference between us and them; is we exist to protect human life. You know what would've happened to Emily if one of your _precious_ Cullens had hurt her like that? She'd be dead; her blood not just spilled on the ground, but sloshing in their belly and turning their eyes red. It was an accident. Sam and Jared saved her. What happens when one of the Cullens slips up?"

She watched as Bella paled and gave her the answer. "I bet they leave town and cover their tracks and I wouldn't be surprised if it hasn't happened more than once."

"They can't help it," Bella insisted. "It's part of their nature, but sometimes there are humans that have blood that's too tempting, but they'd never hurt someone intentionally."

"_La tua cantante."_

"What?! How…" Bella asked; shock evident on her features.

She had only heard the phrase once and that was from Jacob. He had overheard one of the Cullens say it and she had looked it up. Italian for singer and in this case it meant a human whose blood sung to a vampire; a near irresistible cocktail.

"Never mind that. You have to realize you're playing with fire and eventually you're going to end up burned. And it might not just be you who gets hurt," she ended, looking pointedly at Jake. There was nothing more for her to say to Bella, but she needed to talk to Jacob.

* * *

Jacob came back to her house that evening with her after she finished her patrol. Her brother and parents were asleep, but it didn't stop her from bringing him inside. The time had come for them to reveal his presence and what they believed their destiny to be.

He didn't agree with the Cullens presence or the treaty his grandson had enacted with them. At the time, it had been the right thing to do, but it wasn't the case any longer. He foresaw more than heartbreak occurring if they didn't intervene. The scent of potential death and the destruction of their very existence lingered in the air like a menacing fog.

The Cullens were dangerous and as long as Bella was associated with them, she was dangerous too. He had seen in Leah's mind the connection Jake had to the girl and knew he would make decisions that wouldn't be in the tribe's best interest. He also knew that Jake had chosen the girl and it would take nothing other than a simple claiming for both their feelings to be cemented.

Only Bella hesitated. Her responses were no longer her own. They were influenced by the pheromones the vampires released. The same scent, which burned the nostrils of the Quileutes and made their stomachs churn with nausea – it drugged the girl. Jacob suspected that even when the Cullens had left in the fall that they had left something behind. Something with just enough of their scent that it kept the girl enamored.

Bella was meant for Jake and him for her. He had seen the two play together as young children and it reminded him of how his own children had played with their future mates. Even without the power of imprinting, the Quileutes had always fallen in love at a young age. Those feelings didn't waver over the years; instead, they strengthened with time until it was an unbreakable bond.

Leah had seen the truth of it. Her parents, Billy and Sarah, and even what she could remember of Joy and Quil IV. If she thought further back, she remembered it being the same for her grandparents. It was why she found it so easy to dispel her father, Billy, or Quil being Embry's father. It had to Joshua. He was the only one who hadn't looked at his wife as though she was his very reason for existence.

His son and wife had been a burden. An encumbrance he quickly rid himself of once his parents died. He had no reason to try and live up to their expectations any longer. Nor would they have let him abandon his son and wife like he had. Their bodies were barely covered with fresh dirt and sod before the glow of his tail lights leaving town were seen. She knew from her time with Sam that his father never called or wrote. That he had never sent a dime of support.

Which brought them back to their destiny and though neither of them were 100% sure, but it seemed they would be the ones to stay here – in La Push. Jake and Bella would have to leave, going somewhere far away, and where the Cullens would never find them. It was the only way to ensure tragedy wouldn't befall them.

The Black blood gave them similar features. Though Jacob was obviously the older of the two as he hadn't phased until his 25th birthday. _But would it be close enough that it wouldn't raise suspicions? _Even more important would the pack and elders accept what they had come to understand as the truth?

* * *

They slept fitfully that night; one's tossing and turning would wake the other up. It was as the sun crept over the horizon that they both gave up on sleeping. A new day had dawned and no amount of avoidance would stop it.

Thankfully, yesterday had been laundry day and there was still a load of clothes in the dryer that belonged to her dad. She pilfered a bright blue tee-shirt and a pair of gym shorts for Jacob. The clothes covered his body, but felt awkward. It had been so long since he had felt fabric against his skin. He was used to running as the wolf or naked.

Together they quietly tiptoed into the bathroom; Leah finding an extra toothbrush in one of the drawers. They completed their morning adulations and then went to the kitchen. She found things to make breakfast and started a pot a coffee. Food was known to be one method of diversion. And she needed all the help she could this morning.

Jacob helped with what he could, but there had been many changes since the last time he had prepared food. The daunting task of learning how to live in her time was overwhelming and he wondered whether he would ever feel comfortable. But he found that many of the modern conveniences were astounding, such as the toaster and sliced bread. What he wouldn't have done to have such a thing when he found himself to be a widower with two young children.

* * *

The smell of bacon was what woke Harry up. It was his favorite food besides for fish. Something about the crunchy, yet chewy goodness of the perfectly cooked piece; combine it with a hot cup of black coffee and he was in heaven.

Sue had been awake longer than Harry. The soft murmur of voices had woken her long before the smells of breakfast reached their bedroom. She recognized one voice as her daughter's while the other was too low and deep to Seth's. For whatever reason, she didn't venture from their room to investigate. Perhaps it was because strange occurrences had become the norm around the Clearwater house over the past few weeks.

Neither of them moved to get out of bed until they heard Seth's loud footsteps on the stairs; there was little point in pretending to still be sleeping. Harry got up first and pulled his navy blue cotton robe on and then handed Sue her pale purple robe. Both of them were a gift from their children a few Christmases ago.

They had gotten out of bed not a moment too soon. Seth's loud exclamation reaching their ears before they barely had their robe belts tied. "Who are you? And what do you think you're doing with my sister!"

Leah and Jacob broke apart and she moved to stand in front of him. Her cheeks flushed at being caught in the act. They had been so good overnight, but she craved his touch. It had been an impulsive gesture on her part when she had twined her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a kiss. A simple kiss was never possible between them.

Both of them had grown eager. Their hands growing bold as they reached underneath their clothing to stroke bare skin. His hands gripped her waist and lifted her onto the countertop. Her thighs parted to make room for him and he stepped closer; his body pressing firmly against her. She writhed against him as his hips rocked against her. She threw her head back and his lips traveled along her jaw and down her neck. He sucked gently on the throbbing pulse point in her neck. His tongue laving the tiny bruise the suction from his lips had created. It was exactly how Seth found them.

He shot away from her at the same time she hopped off the countertop. Both of them tugged at their clothing, seeking to put it to rights. Not realizing it only drew more attention to what they had been doing.

She stammered, trying to find the words to explain the situation away. Failing to come up with anything that made sense and ignored the fact that they had been caught making out by her little brother. Even worse was when her parents walked in two seconds later. Her blush deepened and she prayed to the gods, begging them to wake her up. Only they didn't – this was her reality.

Jacob's hands moved, coming to rest on her upper arms. Leaning forward, he whispered soft words of encouragement in her ear. Leah relaxed against him, soaking up the strength his presence gave her. He gave her arms one final squeeze before he moved, striding over to her parents and brother.

Manners that had been engrained in him from the time he was a young boy guided his next actions. Though Harry Clearwater wasn't his elder in the sense of time – he was an elder of the tribe. Protocol demanded that he – _Jacob_ – as a stranger to the tribe be reverent and respectful.

His own son had married a Clearwater. Jane Clearwater. She had been a beautiful girl and even stronger woman and mother. It had been Joseph's and her first child Ephraim that he had scarcely held before he left the tribe. He recognized how Ephraim had sought his mother's guidance when the _yellow-eyes_ had first ventured onto Quileute land.

Her brother Moses had been one of the elders who had helped Ephraim balance the duties of the pack and later after his father died, helping Ephraim to become a strong chief. Even though Alice hadn't been there for much of Joseph's childhood – he had married a woman who was like his mother and grandmother. One who raised their son to be a man and more; father, a provider, a protector, and a lover. Forgiveness and humility – understanding and compassion; these were just a few of the traits he had seen in his grandson's generation.

He held his hand toward Harry and waited for her father to grasp it. His voice strong and sure as he introduced himself and apologized all in the same breath, "Hello sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I must beg forgiveness for the excitement this morning." His eyes flicked to Sue for a moment before he continued. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Harry shook the stranger's hand. The name the stranger spoke wasn't the only thing that made him hesitate. It was the stranger's look. Harry was thrown back to nearly twenty years ago – _hell_ – more like fifteen years ago – before Sarah had died and when his best friend Billy wasn't confined to a wheelchair.

This man could be no one other than a relative of the Blacks. He was the epitome of what Jake would look like in a few years once the final vestiges of youth left. Even more curious was the man standing in front of him didn't give a last name. Only a first name. And based on the few moments he glimpsed of how Jacob had touched his daughter, the small gesture of leaning down to whisper in her ear, and the change in her demeanor led him to believe his daughter knew this person much more than he could comprehend.

His senses were fully alert. He didn't know whether this was a friend or a foe. But something wasn't right and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Jacob…" he asked quizzically with a raised brow. He had yet to release the man's hand and he gave it a final firm squeeze before letting go. His eyes narrowed as he met Jacob's. His gaze conveyed a sense that he was in control; a confidence that he had the upper hand even though it wasn't the truth.

Jacob nodded a single time. He was aware of what Harry was trying to do and he realized that he had to go along with it for now because they needed Harry's help. They needed him to believe as it was the only way to begin to convince the pack and elders what must be done.

Leah rushed over, seeing the look of challenge her father displayed. Intervening, she kissed her father's cheek and wished him a good morning.

"Come on; let's eat before everything gets cold. We can talk as we eat," she suggested.

A few tense moments passed before her parents followed her suggestion. Seth started to speak out in protest, but once again she was able to distract the family's curiosity. "Hey, grab the milk and OJ out of the fridge. It's the least you can do, Seth, considering I made breakfast and set the table."

Grumbling, Seth did as she asked and they sat down around the small round table tucked by the bow window in the kitchen. She, Jacob, and Seth claimed the bench seat and she wisely sat in between the two of them. Her parents sat in the two captain's chairs. For a moment, Leah felt like she was a child; an errant one that was waiting for punishment to be meted out.

"So, Jacob, you have family that lives around here?" Harry asked.

Jacob nodded, his gesture and words forthcoming, yet evasive at the same time. "Yes, my family has always lived in this area."

"And your family is…"

Jacob smiled, his grin showing his straight white teeth as he looked Harry in the eyes. "One could say the tribe is my family. At least, that is what my father taught me from the time I was a young boy. My mother later instilled how my decisions have a ripple effect; therefore, I find it trite to quibble over who my family is."

Harry frowned at the man's words; the diplomacy behind them, as though this stranger was the heir to a powerful birthright. But how that could be he wasn't sure. Even the way the stranger spoke was odd. It reminded Harry of his grandfather. The words were stilted and formal as though there was a hidden meaning to them; each word chosen carefully.

There was a terse silence as Harry tried to figure out a way to ask his questions and actually get an answer. In the meantime, a small breeze blew through the open window, the lace curtains fluttered, stirring the scents in the air. Leah cringed as Jacob's scent wafted past her nose. The undertone of wolf stirred both her desire and fear.

It was that Seth picked up on. Those scents – Jacob's wolf and Leah's fear. He also recognized that he had smelled Jacob's particular scent before. Only he had attributed the masculine undertone to Leah being a wolf, not her being with one.

His eyes flashed yellow, his words harsh as he growled them, "Who are you?" His single question demanded answer.

Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to sidestep the boy's demand. The tension in the air grew tenfold. He remembered the fierceness of Leah's wolf and knew her brother would have the same ferocity. It was in their blood.

"Perhaps, we should take this outside. I think it would be better if I show you versus tell you."

"Excellent idea," Leah agreed, grabbing Jacob's hand and nearly running with him to the door.

Seth followed closely behind while the elder Clearwaters brought up the rear at a more sedate pace. Harry had an unnerving feeling similar to the day when Leah had exploded into wolf form before them. Sue watched as Leah and Jacob seemed to communicate with each other, though their lips didn't move.

Breaking apart, Leah moved to stand over by her brother. Her arms formed a restraint around his body and he began to struggle against her. "_No_," she commanded. Her words spoken in a way none of them had heard her speak before. Seth was compelled to follow her lead. His mind rebelled, but his body obeyed.

"Stay back," she cautioned.

If it wasn't for uneasiness of the moment, she would have been turned on by Jacob's undressing. Each glimpse of toned skin tempted her mind to wander. All the times they had shared together – learning about each other. Their fears, hopes, and dreams.

Then there was the exploration of their bodies. Some things remained the same, while others had changed. It was during their intimate moments that they got a glimpse of the past. A past that they were fated to repeat – only this time they had the knowledge and experience from their former lives. From Jacob's vast years running as a wolf and all the things he had witnessed. What he had come to understand about the _cold ones_, including the Cullens.

Sue made a small sound of protest before covering her eyes with her hand. She had seen many things in her years as a nurse, but this was something else. She didn't think this young man was on drugs or suffering from an acute mental health crisis, but yet he was stripping naked in her and Harry's back yard.

No longer did Jacob need anger to phase. His wolf was always near the surface. His eyes met Leah's and it was the love he saw shining in them that allowed him to phase. The fire licked at his spine, his limbs trembled, and his body was transformed before the Clearwaters.

Harry wasn't as surprised as he should have been. And now, seeing the russet wolf standing before them – larger than Sam and Jake, he realized the story he had heard as a young boy was true. A story Ephraim had shared with them around the bonfire.

Seth struggled against Leah's firm hold. An unknown need to fight this wolf came over him. Never had he felt anything other than a subordinate member of the pack, but something in this wolf made him want to protect his sister and the pack.

He pulled against the tight bonds Leah's arms formed. His face twisted to resemble the animal that lurked within. His mouth frothed. Just as Leah's arms began to give out, Jacob phased back. His body quickly covered by Harry's clothes once again.

"Leah, you have to," Jacob implored. He could feel her hesitation and understood her reluctance. It was what he had feared from the moment he had held Ephraim in his arms. It wouldn't matter who the wolf was – they would feel the need to fight him. Seth's wolf had already accepted Sam and Jake as its leaders; Jacob was a threat to their leadership and Seth was only doing what his instincts told him to do.

"Leah – " He repeated her name again.

"Seth, _you won't phase. Nor will you fight him._"

Harry and Sue looked on in amazement as Seth's struggles ceased. His face no longer clouded with anger – instead filled with confusion.

"Huh…what?"

"We need to go back inside," Jacob began. "I've never phased this close to the others…and I don't know if they could feel…"

His words trailed off, but they understood the sentiment. Seth's anger – his drive to fight was palpable. There was no telling what would happen if the others were to realize the reasons behind it. The fight Jacob feared would be closer than it had ever been and he wasn't ready to lose Leah nor was he willing to fight the pack.

* * *

It didn't take long for the entire story to be told. The connection between Leah and Jacob was apparent. The tale shared by both of them. Each giving it the context it needed, so that the Clearwaters' choice was spelled out.

It made sense. Harry and Billy had discussed it several times. Bella's relationship with Edward and Jake put the tribe at risk. Only Billy didn't know how to forbid his son from contact with her. He had already lost 2 children – the distance they put between themselves and La Push, and thusly him, was heart wrenching. Billy knew if he pushed too hard, he would lose Jake, too. It was too much for him to bear – his wife, his daughters – Jake would be the final straw. He would have no reason to continue on.

And it didn't matter that Bella had chosen Edward. Whether she was compelled or made the decision of her own volition, Jake would never let her go. Leah confirmed it. Her voice declared what Harry had always suspected.

"It won't matter if she becomes one of them – he'll never give up on her," Leah expressed sadly.

"He won't imprint," Jacob professed. "Imprinting was never meant for any of them. It only happened now, so that you would believe the truth of the legends. Not just those of the pack, but of the magic in our blood. Had it not been for imprinting, you would not have worried about Leah forming an attachment."

"No," Harry agreed. "It was only after Jared did that we accepted it to be the way of the spirits. For a long time, I thought perhaps, Sam was lying – that he had played with Leah's heart. And Emily's injuries did nothing but fuel my belief that he was playing us false. Jared changed that," Harry finished, hanging his head in shame.

Sue reached her hand and placed it on top of Harry's. The gesture meant to provide comfort. Her words supportive, "You shouldn't have gone through it alone. This shouldn't have been a secret. I – _we_ could've handled things better."

"What now?" Seth voicing the question that hung in the air.

"That's where things get a bit tricky," Leah hedged. "We're sure – _well_, we're mostly sure. Bella has to break ties with the Cullens and we must get the elders to agree that the treaty is null and void."

"You think this can be done?" Sue asked.

"We don't have a choice. If we allow Bella to continue on this course, it will mean death and destruction for all those we hold dear. It is the reason why Leah phased – the reason why I wandered for as long as I did. Everything culminates on this one moment in time. The window of opportunity is closing and we must take action now."

FF_10467122_3 06/21/2014 02:35 AM


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: Sorry for the delay I worked over the weekend and was too tired to upload a chapter, but no fears another will be coming your way tomorrow.**

* * *

Harry, Sue, and even a reluctant Seth were convinced. It was going to be harder to convince Billy and Old Quil. They had some leverage –_Jake_ – to get Billy to see their plan and agree to it. Old Quil was another matter.

The traditions, the legends had been branded into his being. He had seen his father phase. He had sat around the bonfire with the pack, soaking in the words of their story. It had molded him into the wizened man who now stood before them. A man that Harry and Billy found it impossible to question – he was more than their best friend's father; if they were honest, he was more of a leader than they were.

Without Old Quil's knowledge and guidance, Sam may have been lost forever. Jared's induction into the pack would have been wrought with fear and uncertainty. There would have been no one to save Paul from himself. His anger and temper – it would have meant exposure. And Embry, no one wanted to think of what would have become of Embry. He hadn't grown up with the stories as the others had. He was an outsider in La Push despite his ties to two of the most powerful families in the community, and the fact he had lived amongst them since before his birth.

Seth's reaction to Jacob meant they couldn't allow the pack near Jacob. They needed a change in leadership to occur and it had to happen in the most peaceful way possible. Leah and Jacob thought it meant that Jake would have to leave, but they came to realize, it had to be Sam too. Even if Sam wasn't the rightful heir to the pack, the wolves recognized him as their alpha. The pack would fight anyone who tried to take Sam's place. And Sam would fight Jacob.

It put them in an impossible place. It was Harry that came up with the idea. It was going to be hard enough for Billy to let Jake go – even if it meant his son would find happiness. There was no way that Billy would let his young son go off into the world alone; it didn't matter that Bella was older, and at times, the wiser of the two. Billy would need assurance that Jake would be safe and cared for.

He also realized that the Cullens wouldn't accept Bella leaving. They would look for her. There needed to be an assurance that once she was away – once she was detoxified that she didn't fall under the charms of Edward again.

They stayed up and plotted late into the night. Harry called Sam, explaining that Leah and Seth would be missing their patrols for the evening and all would be explained soon. Sam had no reason not to trust Harry's words and accepted it without question.

The Cullens would guess if they tried to hide Jake and Bella with Charlie. Charlie would need the protection of the pack. Renée was another place they would look. In fact, recently Edward and Bella had taken a trip to Jacksonville to visit her. Yet, Bella and Jake were too young to go off in the world completely alone.

Therefore, the plan included protecting Renée. That was going to be Sam's job. He and Emily would move close to Renée and Phil. Arizona was another likely place that Bella would go, but the Cullens were aware of it, so it was instantly negated. It was thinking of the places that the Cullens wouldn't look that they came upon what they considered to be the best idea.

Hawaii. Rebecca and Solomon lived there. That way neither Jake nor Bella would be alone. They could trust Rebecca to protect her brother and vice versa. It was also the opposite of rainy, dismal Washington.

"He can read minds." Jacob quietly reminded them.

Leah nodded. "We have to make sure that we don't reveal anything in their presence. A single thought could make the entire plan be for naught."

"Do you think the _others_ have…_gifts_?" Harry's tongue tripped over the words.

"Probably, we can't discount it. I know that they have been able to drug the girl. She was in danger from the moment they came to this area. He stalks her as though she was prey."

Jacob shared how he had witnessed Edward climbing into Bella's room at night. How he had done this for weeks and how Bella had come to crave his nearness. It was unnatural. This was not the bond of two ill-fated lovers, but that of a black widow spider that would consume its mate after getting what it desired.

* * *

"You expect me to believe this?!" Old Quil intoned incredulously.

"Yes, I do." Harry stared into the eyes of the man who was like a second father to him. "I would not come here telling lies. Our very existence is at risk. We must act before time runs out."

All the while, Billy sat in his wheelchair; a pensive look on his face. He had known Harry for as long as he could remember. The three of them – him, Harry, and Quil – had played together from the time they no longer needed to be held in their mothers' arms. They had fought for and against each other; later, they celebrated milestones in each other's lives and on occasion had comforted each other through losses.

Billy worried about Jake – his son. He remembered the babies he and Sarah had put to rest too early. Three in all before Jake was born. At one point, he begged Sarah to stop trying to provide him with a son. The toll each miscarriage had taken on her body – he had felt it as his own.

And when Jake phased, he realized an awful truth. As much as he had desired to become a protector himself, he never wished it for his children. To not know when they would return home, _if_ they would return home. Even worse, was the fact he was trapped in his metal chair – a penance of his own making. Sarah had told him for years to watch his diet, cajoling him to check his sugars and take his insulin.

He had laughed off her concern. Jokingly, he told her that she wouldn't be rid of him anytime soon. He was going to be around forever – irritating, supporting, and loving her. He didn't realize it would be her that he would have to say goodbye to. Didn't realize that in his grief he would become a burden to his children. Rachel and Rebecca had made their feelings clear – running as far and fast as they could away from La Push.

He realized this was one choice he could make. One that he didn't need anyone's approval for. It was time he stood on his own.

"What must we do?" He asked, silencing Old Quil's protests with a single look.

* * *

They had been correct when they said time was running out. It was only a few weeks later when they realized it was now or never. Bella resisted any suggestion that she distance herself from Edward and the Cullens. Edward threatened her that Victoria would never give up looking for her. It didn't matter how far she ran to, Victoria would find her and the only way she was safe was with him.

She wasn't safe from Edward or the Cullen's influence. So, they resorted to kidnapping and a web of lies. The lies were whispered in Charlie's ears. The pack had no problems causing trouble, which allowed fingers to be pointed the Cullen's way. No longer were they seen as upstanding citizens in the town of Forks.

Charlie had no problem with his daughter spending her days and nights in La Push as long as she was away from the Cullen's. His cop senses had to be tingling with all the bits of information that Billy and Harry dropped about _a wolf pack_ and _cold ones_. And he wasn't so unobservant that he didn't see how the young men of the tribe had suddenly grown. Lanky youths one day and the next they were strapping young men, who if he hadn't been present at nearly all of their christenings and knew their ages the same as he knew his daughter's, looked to be in their mid-twenties.

It was a week before their plan was to unfold. The majority of the pack only knew what the elders allowed them to know. Emily, for once, knew more than Sam or Jake. Leah had seen to it. A chance meeting between the three of them – Leah, Jacob, and Emily – was necessary. The last thing they needed was Emily balking at the move. She would be needed to convince Sam of the _great opportunity_ that was being offered.

A chance to play minor league baseball and at a real life. One outside of La Push. One where Emily wouldn't be seen as an interloper and Sam as a defiler of innocents. It was the answer to her prayers though she didn't realize it at first. She had resigned herself to be a mother to the pack. Cooking and caring for them without complaint. Her entire future became one of servitude and though she loved Sam, she had begun to resent him and what he was.

The bonfire was planned with care. It was there that the secrets would be revealed. Jacob would show himself to the pack and they could only hope that Leah would be able to hold them back. Her ties made her part of both packs. A semi-neutral party – though there were no doubts were her true loyalties lay.

It was at the same bonfire that they would reveal the existence of the pack to Charlie and at Jacob's urging, Tiffany Call. He disagreed with the need for secrecy when it came to Embry. Regardless of Tiffany's ancestry, she had proven her loyalty to the Quileutes. The admission of who Embry's father was had the potential to break families apart, but she refused. And for that, Jacob reasoned she was trustworthy. The only person who deserved to know who Embry's father was, was Embry and if and when he was told, Jacob resolved to allow the boy his secret. It was no one's business – it was between a mother and her son.

A few days after the bonfire, the pack would confront the Cullens. The distraction would give Sam and Emily, along with Bella and Jake just enough time to leave. They would board a small boat, which would take them along the coast until they reached the Columbia River. From there, the four of them would travel along the river inland until they reached Portland. Rachel had recently finished her degree in computer engineering and was interning for the city's parks and recreation department.

They would stay with Rachel for a week before the final stage of their journey. Sam and Emily would board a plane and head to Jacksonville. The head coach of the Jacksonville Suns had already been given footage of Sam and was eager to sign him for the upcoming season. A small house had been rented near Phil and Renée's – the deposit and first few months' rent were paid with funds Billy had convinced the Cullens they owed to the tribe.

Bella and Jake would stay with Rachel until they were sure it was safe for them to move on. They didn't have the resources the Cullens did, so if their plan was discovered they needed what little advantage they had – speed and strength. They outnumbered the Cullens by one if they included Jake in their number. They could only hope that fighting a common enemy would distract Jake's wolf from trying to take control of the pack.

It was a plan. Not the best one, but it was all they had.

* * *

Charlie sat near the bonfire, absentmindedly playing with the tab on his can of Vitamin R. It had been years since he had been invited to one of the Quileute gatherings. He knew this was much more than a _typical_ gathering. He could feel the somberness and underlying excitement.

His gaze was drawn to his daughter. She looked much like she had after Edward had left last fall. Her face drawn and pale. Her movements slow and deliberate. He noticed how she neglected her regular routine. Her hair was stringy and fell like wilted limbs around her face. Her clothes were mismatched, too large on her slight frame.

But, there was something there that he hadn't seen that earlier time. A glimmer – a sparkle in her eye. She was a fighter. And maybe she wasn't ready to fight the _pull_ she had to Edward – it didn't mean she wouldn't.

It wasn't healthy. Her relationship with Edward. There were too many questions. Too many things he had seen and brushed away. He realized, in hindsight, that he had failed her. His daughter had been hurt – not just by Edward's abandonment, but physically. The bruises, cuts, and broken bones told a story he had been too scared to acknowledge.

Last fall, he had heard her speak to Edward like he was standing in front of her when he wasn't. He had been woken up more times than he could count by her screams. Her nightmares terrified him. The words she spoke in her sleep made his gut twist in agony.

"_Please, Edward, don't go. Make me what you are. Turn me. We can have forever. Don't you see this is the only way? I can't grow old – withering and dying. You promised."_

He didn't understand the hidden meaning behind her words. Her pleas. He was too afraid to take them literally. If he did that, it meant that Edward was not of this world – and if that was the case – the truth was too terrifying.

He tried to ignore the hints Harry and Billy had been giving him lately. The words pointed at the Cullens being more sinister than he could imagine. There was no way the stories he had heard as a young boy were real. Monsters didn't lurk in the shadows, did they?

"_You remember my granddad telling us how the Quileutes descended from wolves?" Billy asked._

"_Sure," he answered. "He was always telling us scary stories."_

"_That he was," Harry agreed. "Funny thing when the stories end up being true."_

_Charlie was silent. Unsure of what Harry meant and not sure how to respond. In the end, his response was unnecessary._

"_Strange, how one can wish for something as a young boy, but as a father realize that you never wanted such a burden for your children," Billy said sadly._

"_Don't I know it," Harry agreed his words softly whispered._

"_I guess that's what granddad meant when he said we had to trust in the spirits – that faith would be what gets us through the long nights. Nights when we wonder if __**they'll**__ come home to us."_

The strange conversation was over as quickly as it had begun. But the suspicions it raised kept Charlie up at night. He began to catalogue all the strange and mysterious things, which occurred in the past couple of years. It wasn't long before he realized the Cullens' arrival coincided with them.

His musings were interrupted by a soft voice. He turned his head and gazed at the woman who stood before him. She was younger than him by at least a decade, perhaps more. Her inky black hair was cut short and framed her face. Her dark brown eyes were filled with emotions he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sadness, trepidation, and a hint of pride as her gaze wavered from his to land on one of the young men near Jake.

It was when he followed the direction her eyes went that he realized who she was. Even though, he had never formally met her. He had heard of her. She was the elusive Tiffany Call. Her son Embry had often tagged along when he, Billy, Harry, and Quil had brought the boys fishing.

Her eyes turned back to him. A wry smile pursed her lips as she repeated her question. "Is anyone sitting here?" she asked, gesturing to the chair next to him.

He cleared his throat. Suddenly, he was afraid his voice would come out as nothing other than a prepubescent squeak. "Umm…no."

"Good," she replied as she sat down. "I feel better sitting next to another _outsider_." She capped her statement with a chuckle and a wink.

He was intrigued by her, in more ways than one. While he didn't understand why he was asked to be part of the gathering, he hadn't taken the invitation lightly. If there was one thing he remembered his aunt Molly telling him was how important it was to be humble when one was invited to take part in their gatherings.

Molly and Old Quil's marriage had shocked the tribe. It wasn't something done in those days, and definitely not by the only son of a prominent family. It had been through his aunt that he got the opportunity to meet the people who would become his best friends. The four of them had been as close as brothers.

It was the friendships he made with Billy, Harry, and Quil that helped him keep his sanity when Renée and Bella left all those years ago. It had been his friendship with Harry, and by extension, Sue that he felt somewhat prepared when his teenaged daughter announced she was going to live with him for her final years of high school.

He felt chagrined with how he had reacted recently. He had been confused and upset, unprepared to handle what was going on with Bella. Her depression, nightmares, and near-catatonic state scared him more than he was willing to admit. It was easier for him to point the blame at everyone around him then admit he was a failure as a father.

Worst of all was Billy had tried to warn him. He remembered his arguments with Billy. His disapproval and how he accused Billy of being bigoted against the Cullens. Harry and Sue expressed similar concerns; only theirs was done in a quieter way.

And looking at his daughter, really looking at her, he realized if he didn't know her – he would assume she was on drugs. Forks was a small town. Much smaller than Port Angeles and Seattle, but it didn't mean he hadn't run into a shady character or two. Ones that were using or selling. More often than not, they ended up pulled over by him or one of his officers for a small offence.

A broken tail light, rolling through a stop sign, or weaving while they were driving. He had some type of sixth sense, which had helped him to move up the ranks at the station. He was able to catalogue a person within the first few moments of interaction. His gut told him whether they were friend or foe. Strangely, this same sense felt dulled – deadened around Edward. Like he was stuck between sleep and wakefulness.

He brushed his strange feelings off, thinking he wasn't ready for his daughter to start dating. The time he spent with her over the years had been so limited. A few weeks every summer and that time was further reduced when Bella refused to venture to Forks. Instead of being able to have her stay with him for nearly a month, his time was reduced to mere days. All the vacation time he received each year was used for the 10 days he spent with her in California.

He had never gotten the chance to _really_ know her. And he was never sure how she felt about him. If she loved him as unconditionally as he loved her. It made him afraid to tell her no. He didn't need any more excuses for his actions or lack thereof, but it didn't stop him from coming up with them.

"So…you're good friends with Billy and Harry…any idea what this is about?" Tiffany asked him. Her words were barely audible, but he noticed how several of the young people present turned their heads in their direction.

"No, not really. I haven't been to one of these since my aunt was alive."

"Your aunt? I didn't you realize you were Quileute."

"Yeah," he answered, turning his to face her. Only recently, he had decided to shave his signature moustache. He figured it was the beginning of a mid-life crisis. One day he woke up and realized the moustache he had grown in his youth to make him appear older was doing too good of a job. He looked like an adult film star from the 70's.

Tiffany's heart sped up as his lips curved into a smile. His brown eyes lit with amusement. For years, she had lived the life of a near saint, refusing to have any type of relationship with the opposite sex. Her reasons behind her choice were multi-factorial.

Her number one priority was Embry. It was bad enough that she hid the secret of _who_ his father was from him, but she refused to put herself in a situation where another child would have to live with a mistake she made. Secondly, where was she to find this mythical man? One that would accept her past and love her son. Good men didn't grow on trees. She knew that from first-hand experience.

Lastly, whether the tribe realized it or not, she always felt their scrutiny. Their eyes followed her, their lips pursed in judgment. It was why she pushed Embry so hard. Why she was so upset with his behavior over the past few months. She didn't want them to label her son – even though in some ways they already had. Her sins were hers, not his.

She remembered sitting in her parent's house, announcing her pregnancy. She hadn't expected them to be pleased. Their disappointment was a given, but the swift and immediate eviction from her childhood home was something she wasn't prepared for. There was nowhere for her to turn. Her parents made their feelings known. None of the tribe was willing to deny her parents' decree and lend her a hand.

Her beginnings weren't as humble as she led the elders of the Quileute tribe to believe. Her family was just as powerful as the Atearas, Blacks, Clearwaters, and Uleys. She rarely thought back to the day of her ruin. The few times she did, she wondered if _he_ had done it to prove some point. If he had naively thought he could change his fate. Or if he had done it because he simply hadn't cared; she was nothing but a stupid girl who believed his lies.

She had stood there before his father, throwing herself on the mercy of the Quileute tribe, refusing to the name her child's father while begging them for help. Some of the elders were quicker to offer assistance. Peter Clearwater and Charles Uley had been two that understood and accepted her silence.

Old Quil and William Black Sr. had been harder to convince. How she had wanted to scream the truth in their faces. Their pious, holier-than-thou looks made her blood boil. As much as she wanted to, she didn't. She was 17, and she needed the benefits living on the reservation would give her.

Though that only a small portion of why she chose La Push. Embry deserved to grow up surrounded by one of his tribes. She had thought in time, the Quileutes would recognize him as one of their own, but it had never happened. He was accepted only slightly more than she was.

His friendships with Jake and Quil were the main reason for his acceptance. She didn't mean to upset him, but she wanted him to have a better life than hers. The hand he had been dealt meant his life was guaranteed to be difficult, but if he could manage to get out of La Push, go to college, get a good job, and find a loving partner. It would prove to them she wasn't the bad person they had made her out to be. That her son was just as worthy as their _so-called_ royalty.

She startled a bit when Charlie leaned closer, a conspiratorial look on his face. His warm breath fanned the side of her face, inducing a shiver. She had never felt attraction on this level in her whole life. For too long, she had encased herself in stone, refusing to let her base desires get the better of her.

"I'm not Quileute, nor was my aunt," he began softly. "It was quite a scandal in those days. Old Quil wasn't so "old" back then and he brought a _hok'wat_ home."

She gasped, her eyes swung to look at Old Quil. Disbelief and shock filled them. "No, there's no way," she stuttered. He had been the one was most against her living amongst them. He had been the one who voiced that perhaps Embry's father wasn't Quileute; he alleged her parents had kicked her out, banishing her because she had _lain with a hok'wat_.

"Believe me, it's the truth. One of my best friends is – _was_ my cousin. Molly was my dad's older sister. There are half a dozen years or so in-between them. From what I remember, Old Quil's parents worried that neither of their children would marry. So, it was a shock when both of them married within 6 months of each other and more so, when Old Quil married my aunt."

"Wow. I never knew."

"You wouldn't guess it – not with the way he is now, but he loved her more than anything. He took her death really hard. It happened a few years before my parent's – cancer. One minute she was with us and the next she wasn't."

Turning, her eyes met his and she reached her hand over to rest hers on his. "I'm sorry."

His hand turned too quick for her to pull away, capturing hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it. It was a long time ago. We all find different ways to hide our hurt."

His words got her thinking. For so long, she had been afraid to share anything about herself with anyone. Too afraid of the looks that may or may not be scrutinizing her every move. Embry wasn't going to be with her forever – he was growing up and someday he would have his own life. As she glanced over at Old Quil again, she pitied him.

He had lost his wife, and later his son. He was too busy clinging to the past, berating himself for falling in love with the wrong person that he had become a bitter man. He was missing out on life – had been for the past two decades. Maybe it was time for her to come clean to Embry. If she did, maybe he would open up to her.

….

"Hey, Call – I think Chief Swan's flirting with your mom," Paul jeered. "Maybe you'll finally get a dad after all."

"Shut it, Paul," Jake growled, reaching over to punch Paul in the arm. The sound of flesh striking flesh and cracking of bones filled the night air, causing more than one pair of eyes to turn toward them.

"Oh, can't fight your own battles?" Paul sneered.

"Knock it off." Quil added, in defense of his friend.

"Jesus, Embry, you're a pussy. That's yours and Sam's problems, both of you were raised by women, so you don't know how to handle shit."

Embry fumed. He hated when Jake and Quil jumped to his defense. Sure, they were his friends, but he didn't need them to fight every battle for him. He supposed it was second nature for them. Behavior that was ingrained from the time they started school.

He had been watching the interaction between his mom and Charlie. He had watched with a strange sort of pleasure bordering on disgust at his mom's reactions. Frankly, he wasn't sure how he felt about it. One part of him was happy that his mom might find someone to care for her. Another was worried about her getting hurt.

She had always had big plans for him. Even before he started school, she began teaching him at home. He learned to read, write the alphabet and numbers, count, and even some simple math problems all before kindergarten. Every night until he phased it had been the same ritual, he did his homework at the kitchen table while she prepared dinner.

He hated the secrets he was forced to keep from her. Hated what his father's legacy had done to their relationship. He resented Sam and the elders' decision. Their belief the secret was more important than repairing his slowly deteriorating relationship with his only parent.

"Got nothing to say, do you?" Paul taunted.

It was the final straw. Embry had enough of Paul's attitude and words. He was sick of being pushed around by Paul. It wasn't his fault that Paul was stuck in La Push. That Paul had phased into a giant furry beast. Did Paul really think any of them had wished for this?

He clenched his hands at his side, taking deep breaths and trying to calm the raging animal inside him. It wasn't enough. Paul's face was twisted into a mocking look. He stalked closer to Paul, a low growl and glare silenced Jake and Quil's attempts to stop him.

"What are you gunna do?"

_What I should have done months ago_, he thought. The words never left his head, but his fist slamming into Paul's face spoke volumes. A single punch laid had Paul staggering backwards, his feet tripping over each other as he tried to maintain his bearings.

He glowered at Paul, his eyes lit with rage. His face unrecognizable to his mom; Tiffany's heart rate sped up. Her body tense as she acknowledged how dangerous he was at this moment. What had they done to her little boy? She ached to get up and pull him into her arms. Somehow soothing his rage, but her body was frozen in place.

Paul took Embry's demeanor as a challenge and he was never been one to back down from one. For each step that Embry took towards him, he took on forward until they were nose to nose. Their similar heights made it so they looked each other in eyes. The threat of eminent violence wafted through the air; the atmosphere of the bonfire changing from peaceful to chaotic.

And Sam was nowhere to be seen. He and Emily were the ones they were waiting on. Leah didn't want to play her hand earlier than she had to, but there wasn't much choice. If she didn't stop them – they would kill each other.

"_Embry, leave Paul alone,"_ she ordered.

He jerked at her words and just like Seth, he tried to fight. His face turned toward her and his look said it all. _How? Why?_

She shook her head, indicating she wasn't going to say a word. Continuing, she added, "Be glad you got that one shot in. Later, if you still feel like killing Paul – I say go for it, but right now – absolutely not."

His confusion increased as he turned away from Paul. He had only taken a few steps away from his nemesis when Paul's barking laugh sounded. His spine stiffened, his shoulders tensing and his hands curled again into fists. Slowly, he turned and his mouth opened in shock as Leah smacked the back of Paul's head.

"_Paul – go sit by Old Quil. I don't want to hear a single sound out of you for the rest of the night."_

Paul's mouth opened and closed, his expression changing from anger to frustration as no words came out. Lowering his head in defeat, Paul did exactly as she said and took a seat by Old Quil.

Leah wasn't done though, her eyes narrowed to thin slits as she surveyed the rest of the pack. Her eyes landed on Jared and they all watched as the young man twitched. His eyes darted around, trying to avoid her gaze at all costs, but it was for nothing.

"_Jared – get Sam and Emily. Light a fire under their asses, if necessary."_

The group watched as Jared abruptly stood and darted off into the dark of the forest. Charlie and Tiffany exchanged shocked looks. Neither of them knew what to say. Even more shocking was the idea that no one else seemed shaken by the events of the past few minutes. As though Embry and Paul coming to blows and Leah bossing around the boys was a normal occurrence.

FF_10467122_4 06/23/2014 11:04 PM


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

Leah closed her eyes and sighed. The evening was becoming more frustrating by the moment. _Why had she thought this was a good idea to begin with?_ The pack was going to end up killing each other before she and Jacob could explain things.

It didn't help that Sam's leadership was precarious. He had never wanted it and it showed. Her short time in the pack had given her a glimpse into his mind and the others. It seemed as more wolves were added to the pack, the harder it was for him to balance his responsibility and use his power judiciously.

As soon as Jake phased, Sam had tried to begin shifting the pack over to him. Jake wanted even less to do with the pack than Sam. He was too worried about being a _monster_. Afraid that Bella wouldn't accept him. It was laughable.

The _girl who ran with vampires_, as Jared like to put it, could hardly be afraid of another type of monster. Leah had said it at the last bonfire – the pack may be monsters, but they existed to protect human life not destroy it.

She twisted her hands nervously and tried to shut out all the conversations around her. The pack's curiosity. Charlie and Tiffany's chatter. The elders' varying degrees of approval. All she wanted was Jacob. His arms wrapped around her, his voice in her ear, and his lips touching her skin.

As though he felt her thinking about him – wishing for him – a warm breeze caressed her skin. It was like he was right there next to her. Whispering soothing words in her ear; strengthening her resolve. Her mind calmed instantly.

She glanced around the unlit fire and took in each person's measure. All of them were here for a reason. The elders, the pack, Charlie, Tiffany, and Bella - each one had a vital role.

The elders would preserve the history. The pack would protect the tribe - their families and friends. Charlie, Tiffany, and Bella - their reasons were more ambiguous.

Without Bella's involvement with the Cullens, neither of the first two would need to be here. Fate had intervened, putting the Cullens in Forks at the same time as Bella. Though they were vampires they seemed to follow the laws. And Charlie was respected; it wouldn't take much more than a few white lies cataloguing the Cullen's sins for the town to change their minds.

Tiffany's role was to give Embry some much needed support. Furthermore, if more phased it would determine whether the secret should be kept from the parents. If an _outsider_ like Tiffany understood and respected the importance then there was a chance others would too.

The pounding of paws grew closer. The sound was still too faint for human ears to detect. They were only yards away when everyone's conversation halted. Wary gazes searched the shadows of the forest as the sound of rustling and crackling was heard.

Instinctively, Tiffany reached for Embry with one hand and Charlie with the other. The gesture so telling that Leah realized Charlie's safety might be the least of their worries. Charlie's eyes dropped down to their clasped hands and then back up, a bemused look on his handsome visage.

This was a moment that Paul would have taken pleasure in teasing Embry, but his mouth remained locked shut by Leah's earlier words. It was during his imposed silence that he looked over at his pack brother and saw the conflicting emotions. Without warning, he felt empathy tugging on his heart.

Suddenly he was thrust back into a younger version of himself and reliving the first woman his dad had looked at with interest after his mother had left them. He had been so scared and angry. Worried that this unknown person would hurt his dad or even worse make his dad stop loving him just like his mother had. It had taken a long time before he was able to see past that. And in the meantime he had managed to scare away at least half a dozen nice women.

Women that his dad never gave a second chance because _he_ didn't like them. He never learned how to treat a woman right. And it wasn't his dad's fault. It was his. He treated women like disposable objects because that was how his mother had treated him. Nothing lasted forever – and certainly not the love of a woman. If his dad was dating, he didn't know because no women were brought to the Lahote home. Not even Paul's one night stands.

The same one night stands that only fulfilled Paul sexually. The void in his heart grew larger with each one. He wanted what Sam and Emily had, Jared and Kim, but he realized he created a reputation, which he had to uphold. He couldn't change who he was – no one would believe it. He was doomed to a future alone. A fitting punishment considering he had done the same thing to his dad.

Everyone's eyes remained focused on the forest as Sam, Jared, and Emily walked through the trees. Emily's hair was mussed and wind-tousled; evidence that Sam and Jared had run like the wind to get here. Sam's look of irritation said it all. _How had Leah managed to command more than one member of __**his**__ pack?_

Before Sam could open his mouth to express his displeasure, Billy's voice interrupted his train of thought. "Good, now that everyone is here we can get started. Samuel, please find a place to sit."

Like a contrite child who had been caught disobeying, he lowered his head. Grasping Emily's hand he pulled her to an open space in the circle and they sat down. It wasn't often that Billy led these things, usually he deferred to Old Quil. For some reason, Sam realized if Billy was taking charge, it was better to listen than argue.

Jared quickly darted to where Kim was sitting and sat next to her. Seth looked over to Old Quil and Billy and seeing their slight nods, he lit the fire. The carefully stacked wood blazed to life, giving the area a bright orange and gold glow.

"Quil, if you'll start," Billy began, looking over to the older man. The deference in his voice was unusual. Even though the older man was a father figure to Billy, there had always been an uncommon thread between the two men. Both understood their unique place within the tribe and this tempered their every interaction.

Regardless of age, Billy was the chief of the tribe. His power and presence required that Old Quil ensure that Billy approved Old Quil's actions, not the other way around. Billy had allowed Old Quil to lead the pack meetings simply because Old Quil had more knowledge than he did of the pack. He had grown up seeing his father phase.

Old Quil stood, clutching a small leather pouch in his hand. They watched fascinated as Old Quil chanted the words of an ancient Quileute blessing before reaching into the pouch and withdrawing a small amount of the contents and throwing into the fire. The flames and smoke transformed for a moment into a scene the pack, imprints, and elders knew to be true.

Taha Aki standing next to a majestic wolf. A beautiful young woman standing next to him – the third wife. And in the background were two small boys. The same boys who had phased in anger at seeing their mother die before their eyes.

Charlie and Tiffany shared a stunned look. Neither was sure if they could believe what their eyes were seeing. The vision as quickly as it appeared, disappeared. Only the fact that they had both seen it gave them the knowledge that it had been there and it wasn't a figment of their imagination.

Old Quil sat down again; taking his place on Billy's left side. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here and what the purpose of tonight is," Billy began. "In order to answer those questions, we must first take the time to remember the legends of our tribe."

"But..." Sam interrupted with a worried glance over to Charlie and Tiffany. He wasn't concerned with Bella as she had known the stories for some time. Jake had been the one to tell even though he wasn't supposed to. At the time, he had assumed they were only stories and he didn't realize the danger in revealing them.

"Everyone here is part of our unique family," Billy explained. "If I didn't think they could be trusted they wouldn't be here. There will be no more discussion on the topic. Let's begin."

Billy's deep voice began to tell the rich history of the tribe. He began with the story of Q'waeti' and how he had come upon two wolves, but no people. He transformed the wolves into the Quileute people, teaching them how to use the land and fish.

The Quileute people thrived, growing in numbers. They had enemies, but they managed to prevail. Winning some skirmishes and losing others. It was the way of life – birth and death.

Charlie recognized the story. He had heard it as a young boy when he had visited his aunt. For Tiffany, it was familiar to her because the Makah people had a creation story of their own. Only it was _Ho-ho-eap-bess_, or the Two-Men-Who-Changed-Things that had given all living creatures the forms they had today. They were twin transformers, one related to the sun and the other the moon. Two halves, which made the single whole of the sky above.

The tone changed, the light-heartedness of the creation story was gone as Billy began to tell the story of Taha Aki, their Great Spirit warrior chief. Charlie's mouth dropped open as he realized what his best friends had been trying to tell him. _Could it really be true? Was it possible?_ He listened in shock, his heart racing as he looked around the fire and opened his eyes.

He was seeing the young people with new eyes. He noticed things he hadn't or had chosen to ignore. How attuned they seemed to be with each other. As Billy talked about the third wife and Taha Aki's imprint on her, he noticed the closeness of Sam and Emily, Jared and the other girl whose name he hadn't caught.

He had wondered last year when Sam and Leah had broken up how Harry was able to continue to interact with the person who had broken his daughter's heart. Had Edward not skipped town, Charlie would have had a more than a few choice words to say to him; especially after watching his daughter's downward spiral. Yet, Harry had no problems remaining friendly with Sam. Charlie couldn't say what he wanted to Edward now, because the fear of Bella relapsing was too strong.

Even stranger was the fact that Sam didn't leave Leah for just anyone, but instead, he had left her for her cousin Emily. That meant that there was the potential for the three of them – Sam, Emily, and Leah – to be forced to interact with one another for years to come. He couldn't fathom the stress of the situation. It would be no different than if Harry and Sue divorced and she started dating Billy or him.

It wasn't just the closeness of the two young couples present that got him thinking. It was the young men. All of these boys who had sprouted up in the past year. The cloak of responsibility which weighed down their young shoulders. How easily Embry, Paul, and Jared had listened to Leah's words. Almost as though she had commanded them to do so.

_Could it be true? Were these young men and women be part of something bigger?_ He had a feeling he was going to get the answer to his questions sooner rather than later. As Billy moved to the part of Taha Aki's story when the _cold ones _attacked members of a nearby village. His mind focused on the details of the monsters that had invaded their land.

_Blood red eyes. Pale skin that shimmered in the sun. An unnerving and unnatural speed. A human-like appearance that was, but wasn't. Their features were too perfect. They looked as though they had been sculpted from marble. And if you touched one, the coldness of their flesh. _

When his mind wandered to the peculiar Cullen family, he felt numb. His heart stuttered like it was being clenched by the icy hand of death. If the stories of the wolves were true – it meant that the _cold ones_ were just as real.

_Holy shit,_ he thought. His mind whirled with what it all meant. His daughter had pined over the suitor who had left her. He remembered thinking how she grieved as if someone had died. Only they hadn't, they were never alive to begin with.

"The _cold ones_ are what are how we referred to these strange and nightmarish creatures. They aren't unique to our people and for all time have been known in all cultures by different names. _Alukas, demons, izcacu, strigoi, and vrykolakas_ are just some of the names whispered in fear. The _hok'wats_ have given them the name of _vampires_." Billy explained.

"Vampires?" Tiffany asked, choking slightly on the single word. "You believe in _vampires_? Dracula?"

Billy's tone didn't waver, his gaze intense as he turned toward her and answered. "Yes, I do. I've seen the evidence of their existence. I've seen their destructive nature and witnessed their ability to thrall the innocent. Nearly all of the young around this fire can blame them for the loss of their childhood and futures."

"Embry..." she murmured.

It was now or never. Embry Call had waited and dreaded this moment for months. The cursed blood from his father had done this; irrevocably changing him into a monster. He feared his mom would never be able to look at his face again. That he would remind her of the past. The man she never spoke of or mentioned.

"Mom, it's true. Everything – all of it."

He couldn't meet her eyes. Too afraid to see the disgust and fear she likely had. He felt the hand holding his go limp and cold. His warm fingers easily slipped from her nonexistent grasp. He had been right all along – she would never be able to accept him. He was an orphan in a sense. Fatherless since birth and now his mom was unable to love him now that she knew the truth.

"But...how...why? Why now?" The questions spilled from Tiffany's lips. Her brain was on overdrive, trying to make sense of everything she had learned in the last few moments. "What does this mean for _them_? Why would..._vampires_..." she whispered the word, her gaze roving the forest looking for danger. "Why would they have anything to do with my son?"

"Without _their_ presence the children of Taha Aki live human lives. _They_ have returned to the area, activating a long dormant gene. Our children now exist to protect the tribe," Billy explained.

"The Cullens." Charlie stated quietly.

Billy nodded a single time and their eyes met. Charlie recognized the apology written all over his best friend's face. All this time, Billy and Harry had been trying to warn him. Only he had stupidly rejected their words, citing they were being superstitious and if they gave the Cullens a chance they would grow to like and respect them.

Bella paled. She had promised to keep their identity a secret and even though she hadn't been the one to tell Charlie, she accepted it as her fault. They would never trust her after this. Edward would leave her again. She knew she wouldn't be able to survive it again.

Anxiously, she looked around the group, trying to determine a route of escape. There wasn't though. If there was one thing she learned from Edward it was that the supernatural would always be faster, smarter, and more graceful than she was.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and even Jasper. All of them were more beautiful than treasured works of art that graced the finest art museums in the world. It was more than their features, it was their perfectly pitched voices, their golden eyes and shimmering skin, and the way they carried themselves.

She tugged on the sleeves of her shirt and unconsciously, her left hand pushed her sleeve up slightly. Her fingers traced the scar left behind by James. _If only_, she wished. Her eyes tightly closed, her lips moving, but silent as she begged Fate to not change the future Alice had seen all those months ago. Her and Edward – an eternity together.

She didn't realize that the scar shimmered in the dying sunlight. Or that everyone's eyes had been pulled to her. They all watched, some in curiosity and others in concern, as she rubbed the spot on her arm, mumbling to herself. She didn't notice that Charlie had left his seat by Tiffany and had walked over to her.

"What's that?" Charlie demanded, grabbing her by the wrist.

His grip was rough and she futility tried to pull away, gasping in horror as Charlie's fingers touched the raised mark. He shuddered and she wasn't sure whether it was in disgust or fright. His eyes narrowed, searching her face like he didn't recognize her at all.

"Who did this to you? _He_ did this, didn't he? Everything – all those bumps and bruises, your accident last spring – it was all _him_, wasn't it," he accused.

"Charlie...dad...please," she begged as tears began to stream down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've protected you. Don't you understand," he beseeched his voice breaking. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. You deserve someone who's going to treat you right."

Leah got up from her spot next to Billy and laid her hand over Charlie's. The sudden heat of her hand on his distracted him. Glancing up, he found himself uncomfortable with the knowledge that everyone was witnessing his private and personal struggle as he learned the truth.

"Charlie, I know you want answers and I promise you'll get them," she began reassuringly. "Maybe it's better if you and Bella continue this conversation in private."

He nodded mutely. He had known Leah since she was a little girl and the girl in front of him was no longer that precocious and mischievous imp he remembered. This was a woman – one whose voice spoke the truth. He would get his answers; he was sure of it.

Billy waited until everyone had taken their seats again and then continued with the tale. The bravery of the third wife and how the tribe had been saved by her actions. Taha Aki's despair over her death and his disappearance from the tribe.

"For many years, Taha Aki's ancestors retained the ability to phase into the wolf. Their fear of the _cold ones_ and their desire to protect their families kept the gene strong. There came a time when our people did not encounter any _cold ones_ for many summers. Their wolf spirits went dormant allowing the men to become old men who then died with their families around them. It wasn't until my grandfather's time that there was a need again," Billy said.

Old Quil's softer voice continued with the tale of Ephraim's small pack, "It was my father and his best friends, Ephraim and Levi who were the ones called to action. Only this time the threat was different and much larger than their small pack of three. Five golden-eyed _cold ones_ surrounded several fallen deer. Unlike the few they had encountered in the past few months, these ones looked more human. They were attired in common clothing of the era. Even more surprising was that they didn't run or immediately attack them."

"This was the first time the Quileute tribe met the Cullens. Against the words of his father – our chief, his pack, and the elders he signed a treaty with them. My grandfather knew the risks they faced. The outcomes of a fight were too risky. Allowing them to stay in the area put human lives at risk. A treaty was the only way to prevent bloodshed."

As frightened as Charlie was for Bella, he also knew he needed answers. He had to know what the terms of the agreement were. Maybe it would give him a way to protect her.

"What did it say?" he asked anxiously.

"The treaty forbade the Cullens from hunting on Quileute land. The reason for their different colored eyes was they fed from animals, not humans. It also outlined that biting a human would mean war," Billy answered.

"But how...why...Bella has a mark on her arm..."

"Yes, but it didn't happen here," Jake spoke up. "And the _leech_ who did it is already dead."

"But still how could it have happened?"

"It's easiest to understand it this way. Imagine a lion being friends with a lamb. Lions attract other lions – it's the way of nature. Now while this particular lion doesn't believe that he would ever hurt his lamb friend, it doesn't take away the possibility. And the other lions don't understand why he insists on being friends with what is considered food to them. To most of them, we are nothing but cattle," Leah explained.

"Not the Cullens!" Bella protested. "They'd never hurt anyone intentionally!"

"Says the girl who Sam found passed out in a mud puddle in the middle of the forest," Jared muttered.

Charlie's eyes moved to look at Sam. "You didn't have some ancient Indian method of tracking her...you did it as a wolf..."

Sam nodded as Harry added, "We were sure the boys were looking for a body, considering how quickly they left town. I don't know what we would've done if that happened."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Tiffany asked.

It was Leah who answered. They had heard the story of Taha Aki, the Cullens, and Ephraim's small pack. Now it was time to learn about Jacob.

"There are going to be many changes in a short time and the only way to protect everyone is to ensure there are no secrets. We don't know what will happen when the Cullens learn of our deception."

"What are you talking about, Leah? _We_? Last time I checked I was the Alpha of this pack."

"Sam, enough," Billy scolded. "There is knowledge that none of us had until a few days ago and it is that same information that will save us all."

Leah closed her eyes, sending a prayer heavenward. She hoped the ritual she and Jacob had done only hours ago would be enough. That she would be strong enough to prevent the pack from attacking Jacob and likely her. She still balanced precariously between the two packs, but with the ritual, her ties to Sam's pack were threadbare and worn.

Her voice clear and strong, the underlying command was evident and none of the wolves gathered could deny it. "As the _Alpha female_ of the pack, _you will listen to my words and you will not phase until I lift the order._"

The pack's bodies jolted. The command pulled their spines straight even as a few of them tried to resist. Sam and Jake resisted the hardest. Their faces contorted with their need to fight, denying the truth of Leah's position. Jared and Paul's reaction was milder; their allegiance to Sam the only thing that prevented them from caving.

While Embry and Quil looked confused; their wolves had already accepted her superiority over them. She felt a stronger jolt than she had with Seth as they became members of her growing pack. Whether they would accept Jacob remained to be seen, but having them on her side made the odds better.

"_No_," Jake ground out through clenched teeth. The strength of the Black line surged through his veins. Even with her three bloodlines, it wasn't the same as being descended from his line.

In slow motion, she watched as he rose and strode toward her. His eyes filled with fury, threatening to turn her into a smoldering pile of ashes. Her heart thundered; the rapid change in rhythm made it feel like it was going to burst out of her chest.

All she could think of was Jacob finding her cold body on the ground. The overwhelming agony he would endure. The years of waiting for nothing. There was no way he could do this on his own. If there had been, he would have done it years ago. His wolf knew they had to be patient and wait for her. Together they were the key that would save the people around this fire – the ones that knew the secret – and of course, the tribe who didn't know.

Emboldened by that idea, she slowly stood. She straightened her spine as she imagined an invisible string running through her. One end was firmly anchored to the ground – like figurative roots. The other stretched toward the sky – the place where their ancestors watched from.

She was the embodiment of everything and everyone. A link to the past and the present. Their future was cradled in her arms and she would be damned if it was going to be destroyed. Finally, there was meaning to everything of the past year. Her pain, Emily's, Sam's, Jake's – the list went on and on. All of them had experienced some type of disappointment, rejection, fear, loathing, disgust, and anger.

_Tonight could change it all._

Eons had passed since Jake growled his single word of defiance and until he stood in front of her. The heat of his anger poured off of him in waves. His nostrils flared with each exhalation. His agitation increased with each second that ticked by. His body was unable to do what his mind desired – _phase and rip her apart_.

He towered over her and she could see how hard it was going to become the winner of a physical fight. They were too close to everyone for comfort and if he was able to break the command, she would be forced to phase putting Billy and Old Quil in danger. Even if she couldn't take him physically, she could run and he would chase her. His fury wouldn't let her get away alive and only then would she be able to have a chance.

Her smaller size was the best asset she had. That, and her ability to run fast and for long periods. He would be at a disadvantage and would tire quickly. If only she had thought of running before he had gotten so close.

Unable to phase, he grabbed her wrist. His fingers nearly wrapped around her wrist twice. The grip so tight, she instantly felt her fingers begin to tingle. She tried to pull away, remembering Bella's futile struggle with Charlie as Jake pulled her away from the others.

"Wait," she cried out, her voice showing a glimmer of fear.

Jake stopped as he picked up on that. The red haze of his rage clouded his better judgment and he quickly found himself at her mercy. Surely, he shouldn't believe that she was _actually_ terrified of him, should he?

Leah twisted her trapped arm over his; making it so his arm was now being twisted by her. Then she took advantage of his surprise and faster than anyone could see the side of her hand slammed into his throat, dropping him to his knees. Instantly, he released her wrist.

The group had been shocked into silence, which had been broken by his painful rasping gasps for air and the crunch of her pinky finger breaking. Not wasting a second, she twined her other hand in his hair and jerked it backwards so he was forced to look at her face.

"Do something like that again and next time, I'll make sure you're not able to have kids - _ever_. I'm not in the mood for this shit. Don't you think the fact there has never been a female to phase means something? Or are you gonna let your _alpha male_ tendencies stop you from trying to see the bigger picture? Like saving your _girlfriend_?"

His eyes flashed in anger for a moment before the emotion dissipated. They stayed there locked in a battle of wills, waiting for the other to break the stare. Only Jake didn't know what she did. She could feel Jared and Paul wavering; their wolves begging to be aligned with the stronger pack. It was instinctual.

"Are you ready to sit down and listen? This isn't your pack or Sam's anymore. It was never meant to be yours and you never wanted it either, so don't try and act like you do now."

"Leah, that's unnecessarily harsh," her dad chided her.

"The truth usually is," she retorted. "You don't live in their heads like I do. You don't know their every thought and desire. You don't know how much _our leaders_ chafe at the honor that's been bestowed on them."

"Is this true?" Old Quil asked. His cloudy brown eyes scanned Sam and Jake's faces. Sam flushed and looked away, unable to face the scrutiny. And Jake gulped guiltily as he quietly stated, "You can let go. I'll listen."

It was the actions of the Alpha and Beta – Sam and Jake – that provided the reassurance the elders needed in order to fully accept Leah and Jacob's plan. Billy's face crumpled slightly, a silent tear ran down his cheek as he realized he had missed all the signs. He had failed his daughters after the death of his wife. Jake was too young to really remember or understand everything that occurred. In his heart, he had vowed to not do the same thing to his son, but he had.

The lingering tension in the air was relieved by Charlie. Someone had to because Leah hadn't responded to Jake's words nor let go of him. "You think later you could teach those tricks to Bella? Hell, I'm considering hire you to teach self-defense classes at the station," he finished with a chuckle.

Seth's hand on her arm jerked Leah back to the present. Her hand loosened its grip on Jake's hair. Nodding a single time at him, she turned and took back her place next to Billy. Her eyes closed as she pictured the story in her mind.

"Now, it's time to learn the story that hasn't been shared around the bonfires for many years. The story of the first Jacob Black – a man who understands the delicate balance of one's personal desires and the needs of the tribe."

FF_10467122_5 06/24/2014 8:10 PM


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: No one seemed to like the cliffhanger, so I decided I'd take some pity on y'all. Enjoy!**

She began the story at the beginning, slowly weaving the tale of a young man who became more than the tribe's chief. He became a reason for the Quileute people to preserve their culture and traditions when the _hok'wats_ tried to whitewash them.

"At 25, he was a widower with two young children, an orphan, and the most powerful man in the tribe. The only one to have the ability to phase into a wolf. The solitary defense the tribe had against the _cold ones_. His wolf was strong, much stronger than the man, forcing him to phase for many years."

"His children grew up knowing the supernatural strength he had. As a young boy his son Joseph expressed a desire to one day be a wolf, but when he realized the price to be paid – he thanked the spirits that he never did. It was a lonely existence Jacob was relegated to. Even more so, after Ephraim was born," she paused to gather her thoughts.

The act of retelling his story made her heart ache – it throbbed uncomfortably in her chest. Her brain questioned _what if_. What if Fate had messed up and she hadn't been born? What if Sam had fought the imprint and they had remained together? What if he hadn't been strong enough to wait for her?

"Why?" Embry asked quietly at her silence.

She blinked a few times to clear the glaze of tears from her eyes and continued, "It was during the first time he held his grandson that he felt the boy's wolf. Even as a newborn, his wolf spirit was strong and there was no doubt in his mind that Ephraim would phase. He knew instinctively there could be only one Alpha. It would be many years before his grandson would phase, but he couldn't stay with the tribe – it would be too hard to leave later. So less than a week after Ephraim's birth, he wandered off into the forest."

Quil's brow furrowed further with each word she spoke. Like many of the others, he was trying to decipher why this story was important. Even though he was a relatively new wolf, he had come to realize that information was only doled out when necessary. The elders, Sam, and even Jake to some extent, withheld things. The little tidbits never revealed enough for him to decide who the good guys were. _Or, for that matter who the bad guys were._

"It was then that he found he was unable to phase back into his human form. His wolf was too strong – too focused on a future that Jacob wasn't sure would ever come to pass. He was the first to catch a glimpse of the Cullens and he guessed what Ephraim's decision would be long before it was shared with the elders. In his mind, he would have made the same decision – placing his faith in our mortal enemy with the hope that lives would be spared."

"The treaty we've had for all these years with the Cullens was written in Quileute. It's whereabouts hidden from the majority of the tribe," Billy explained. "Each generation a single person is chosen to guard the document. Some years it has rested in the hands of an Ateara, others a Black or a Uley. Only when it is deemed necessary, is it passed on to the next protector. The days until that time comes grows shorter and shorter."

Leah nodded at Billy's words before continuing, "Only this time is different. It is time for the treaty to be voided. No longer can we allow the Cullens to be so near us."

"But...they're not like the others!" Bella protested.

"It doesn't matter. All these years, Jacob has wandered our lands as a wolf. His purpose was unclear. The hazy visions of the future – the same that kept him sane while he was alone – have been realized. For his destiny and ours is entwined."

At Leah's pause, Tiffany began quietly, "There is a story – a legend of sorts, a great warrior was doomed to wander the Earth. His form no longer one that any could recognize as human. He searched for _her_. Every spring when the dogwood trees bloomed with their white blossoms, he returned to the tribe. A single glance and he would know if she was the one he sought. Their love would strengthen the tribe in its darkest hour."

The murmured questions reached a crescendo, drowning out her final words. Tiffany's cheeks darkened to a deep rose color. It was something she wasn't supposed to know. As an outsider, she should have never been told their sacred stories. It hadn't been just Fate Embry's father had been fighting – it was the chains of responsibility that tied him to the tribe.

* * *

The edict that decreed he would follow in his father's footsteps. It had haunted him every day and night until his death. A death that no one cared to admit was intentional. For a man who had grown up fishing the waters surrounding their community – one who had a sixth sense when it came to weather – it was implausible that he would set sail on day when the skies were primed for a storm.

Quil Ateara IV had learned all the stories of the tribe as a small boy. They were drilled into his head until he felt like his ears would bleed. As he grew older when his friends were outside playing he was inside reciting the stories. The expression on his father's face was one of boredom and contempt. He found it hard to perform under pressure; his stutter becoming more pronounced until his mouth was frozen in place. All he ever wanted to do was please his father, but it was an impossible task.

While Old Quil loved Molly Swan and had married her; he was disappointed that their union only produced one child. At least the child had been a boy, but the same qualities he found endearing in his wife were annoying in his son. He wished his son could understand the responsibility that was entrusted to the Atearas.

It was during his teen years when Old Quil tried to rein his son in. Quil IV was a poor example for the other young men of the tribe to follow. He and Joshua Uley had become fast friends. Their wild ways had Billy, Harry, and even Charlie steering away from them. The friendships that had been nurtured over more than a decade fell away.

The wildness didn't stop once he graduated from school. It continued with a vengeance. Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked – he messed with the wrong girl. Joy Quehpa. When she fell pregnant, Quil IV had no choice but to marry her. To refuse would mean exile from the tribe. And he was privy to the mess Joshua had left behind – he couldn't imagine abandoning a child.

But he wasn't going down without a fight. He wed her within weeks of her pronouncement as her parents demanded. Then he high-tailed it out of town to finish sowing a few more wild oats before he settled into the life that had been forced on him. Marrying Joy meant he would follow in his father's path; his future grew dimmer by the second.

It was during this time when he met Tiffany. He was her senior by 5 years and Tiffany had always thought herself to be mature for her young age. Sadly, those few years made a difference. The charismatic charm and joking nature was what the youngest Quil had inherited from his dad. Tiffany's life was just as full of duty and responsibility as his was. Meeting Quil IV was a breath of fresh air. It made her believe fairy-tales and happy-ever-afters were real.

She never knew about the wife and unborn child he had run from. Never knew that he wouldn't be hers forever. She gave him her innocence and heart – in return she got Embry. It was a fair trade. It wasn't until the day he left that he told her the truth.

He had fallen in love with her, but it wasn't meant to be. His mom had been diagnosed with cancer and she begged him to come home. To become a man she could be proud of. His mom had been the one who made his childhood bearable. She was the only one who could cajole his father into letting him be a kid.

Joy's pregnancy was at its end – his son grew in her womb. His dreams were filled with a little boy Sam's age, but not Sam, crying for a father that wasn't there. He couldn't be that person – he _wouldn't_ be that person.

He returned home a broken man. And even though Joy had every reason to despise and revile him, she didn't. Instead, she forgave him. Her forgiveness was a balm to his soul, and he was determined to make it up to her. He threw himself into becoming a husband and father in truth. When he laid his newborn son in his mom's arms for the one and only time – the look on her face told him he had succeeded.

His mom's dying wish had been granted. Less than a week later she passed away quietly. The hole left by her death further drove the father and son apart. They tolerated each other for appearance's sake only. Old Quil was unwilling to forgive his son for being a disappointment and a source of shame.

When Tiffany showed up a few months later, he knew her child was his. As much as he wanted to go to her and tell her it was going to be alright – that he could fix everything – he couldn't. He didn't go near her for fear that his father would find out the truth.

It was possible to love more than one person at a time. He found out the hard way. He loved his wife and his son. He had been in love with Tiffany and likely still was, but those feelings had to be buried; concealed under the guise of being the perfect son, father, and husband.

When his father wanted to refuse Tiffany the tribe's protection, he appealed to him by using Allison and Sam as an example. He asked if they should be forced to leave because single mothers and their children were not welcome in the tribe. Old Quil told him it wasn't the same, so he played dirty. He demanded that his father answer whether he would feel the same way if it was Joy and Quil.

"_What if I wasn't here? Would you deny shelter to her? To him? Your feelings toward the mother are moot – this is an innocent child! Would you punish a child for the sins of its parents?"_

Reluctantly, Old Quil gave permission for them to remain. It was after Embry was born that Quil IV fell into a depression – one so deep, he couldn't get out of it. His smiles and laughter were often forced. The charming young man they all knew disappeared into stoic stranger. For years he battled – until he was weary and couldn't fight any longer.

They watched silently – Joy and his father – Billy, Harry, and Charlie. None of them were sure what caused the changes. Each of them had their own idea. Sadly, none of them got even close to the truth. But Tiffany knew.

They never spoke of what could have been. They never mentioned the similarities in the two boys. They refused to speak of how painful it was to watch the two half-brothers play together – neither of them aware of their connection. Only once did he speak the words that lingered in the silence.

"_Promise me, you'll never let my father rule his life. If there is one good thing to come of this mess – it's him. He deserves so much more than I can give him. But I can give him the one thing his brother will never have – a choice."_

It was the last time they spoke. Only a few short days later he was gone. She could still remember his rueful smile as he gazed at their son and his son playing together with Jake. Something inside her knew this was going to be the final time they would ever speak.

It was a cross that she bore. Just like she bore the weight of her mistakes – falling in love with a married man, having his child, and keeping his identity secret, even from her son. _But who could she turn to? Who would she tell what she suspected? Who would believe her?_

It was one more thing that she remained silent about. All those years being the child of tribal elders had taught her that. There was a time and place to speak and this wasn't her decision. It was his. As much as she wanted to save him – she wouldn't be able to. He would find another way at another time. _Or at least that's what she told herself._

It kept the nightmares at bay. Kept her from thinking of how things would be if he hadn't died. Numbed her to the pain expressed by those closest to him. Agony that she felt herself – only hers had to remain unspoken.

The day she heard he had disappeared, she had woken much earlier than normal. A feeling of dread had settled in her stomach. Nothing seemed to calm it. After the news, it moved upward and squeezed its icy fist around her heart. Her lungs shrunk away from the chill. It was impossible for her heart to beat hard enough to supply life-sustaining oxygen and nutrients to her bloodless tissues. Her lungs couldn't expand enough.

Three days they searched, waiting for a sign that he was okay. She was alone in her grief; knowing he was gone forever. And she was at fault. She should have told someone – Billy or Harry. Maybe even Joy.

Though the tribe had accepted Embry, she was barely tolerated. She saw as women clung to their husbands tighter when she walked by. Saw their looks of disdain at her youth and beauty. As though she was in control of the things the spirits had given her. As if they had never made a mistake.

At the end of the three days when his bloated and waterlogged body washed to shore, she lost it. She went through the motions of the day. Her body and mind on auto-pilot as she refused to let Embry see her break down. He was such a smart boy that she worried he would put all the pieces together.

She tucked him in bed that night; holding him close. Too close. He protested her smothering. _"Mom!" he whined. "I'm a big boy – no more."_ She couldn't help it. He was all she had left of Quil. All she had left of their time together.

Her hopes for the future were dashed. There was never going to be a day when Quil would acknowledge Embry. They wouldn't have the opportunity to go on a father-son fishing trip. Quil wouldn't be the one to give his son advice on life or love.

She locked herself in the bathroom and ran the bath water as hot as she could stand. The noise of the exhaust fan covered her racking sobs. She sat in the bath, her arms circled around her knees until the water grew cold; the flesh of her palms and feet resembled prunes.

She cried, running out of moisture for tears. Even then, she couldn't stop. Dry, painful sobs heaved her chest. Unable to take a deep breath in, she began to hyperventilate. Her fingers tingled and burned, turning claw-like and as she clutched her legs, they dug in, leaving deep, oozing scrapes.

A tiny voice broke through her grief. She had locked the door but a locked door didn't stop her son. He had learned how to insert one of her bobby pins in the tiny hole in the door knob, popping the lock open.

"_Momma – I'm sorry. Don't be sad."_

His tiny hand rested on her shoulder. When she gazed at his face, his brow was furrowed in confusion and fear. His eyes pierced her and for a moment her heart pounded fiercely – she had been found out. Somehow he knew the truth that she hadn't spoken aloud.

His eyes travelled down and he saw the cuts on her legs. _"Momma, you're hurt."_ His eyes, so like his father's, filled with tears. _"I'll help," he promised_.

When he turned away, running toward the cupboard where she kept the bandages, she pulled the plug from the drain. Standing up, she grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the tub. Her body was worn out and she couldn't move more than a few steps forward, barely making it far enough to sit on the toilet.

Embry came back to her side with gauze, tape, and the antiseptic spray she used on his cuts and scrapes. Awkwardly he held the can with both hands. All his strength was needed to push down the nozzle. She grimaced, sucking in a pained breath as the coldness and sting touched her skin.

He was what their people would call an old soul. In his young age he was wizened to the ways of the world. For a moment, they switched roles – he became the caregiver, tending to her wounds; the ones that he could see and the ones that remained hidden.

His tongue stuck out, trapped between his lips as he concentrated on bandaging her wounds. Once he had completed the job, he grabbed her hand and pulled on her arm. Without a word, she stood and followed him to her room. He found a pair of pajamas for her in one of her drawers and handed them to her before leaving and closing the door.

She quickly got dressed in what he had picked out and when he returned a few minutes later with his _buddha blankie _and Fred his bear, they got into her bed. _"Here, momma," he said, handing her his blanket and bear. "They always make me feel better. I love you."_

"_Love you, too," she croaked._

She pulled herself together for Embry's sake. He had lost a father he never knew – he couldn't lose her too. Quil's status in the tribe meant no one questioned it when they attended the funeral.

Leaving Embry with Jake, Quil, and Seth – the latter three who were being watched by Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah – she made her way to the front of the memorial service. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other. It had to be done; she had to see him lying there still in the pine casket. It was tangible proof that he was gone and was never coming back.

She could only remember the funerals of her grandparents and a great uncle. Their bodies had been weathered and wrinkled with age. Their flesh hung loosely from their bones; paper-thin and translucent.

Quil wasn't like them. He had been in the prime of his life. Not even 30. The few wrinkles he had were those that one got from smiling and laughter. A few additional ones were from his guilty conscience that he carried like an albatross. It deepened the lines on his forehead and between his eyes.

As she gazed at his still form she nearly cried out when it appeared his abdomen seemed to rise and fall. She had never understood why the mind would play such tricks on a person. But the mind was so used to seeing that movement that it made it happen. It was nothing more than an optical illusion.

Every bit of his body was swollen – filled with ocean water. His face, neck, and hands were covered with bruises that makeup couldn't conceal. The slim gold band, which rested on his left ring finger dug into his doughy flesh; the finger nearly black.

This wasn't the same man she had met only 6 short years ago. This was a stranger who had taken his place. A dry husk of a man who felt he could never live up to the expectations others had for him. His guilt and self-recrimination had done him in.

She realized she had said goodbye to him years ago. The day he had left Neah Bay, shattering her vision of the future. He had left part of himself behind in his sons, but the man who they had known and loved had never again returned to La Push.

* * *

Leah's voice cut in sharply, silencing the rumble of the group. Tiffany reluctantly raised her head and met Leah's. A look of understanding passed between the two women.

Her next words added to everyone's shock. "It's you, isn't it? He was waiting for you."

Leah nodded as Old Quil interrupted, "Who told you? How do you know about this legend?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as though he thought she had somehow beguiled a tribe member into revealing their sacred stories.

Her spine stiffened and she pulled her shoulders back while lifting her head so that she gazed squarely at him. Nearly 17 years ago she had faced him and his judgment. This time would be different. She wasn't the scared young woman she had been then. Even if her place in their tribe was tenuous, Embry's wasn't.

"The same way you did. I was told it."

"Whoever told you had no right," he huffed in exasperation.

"I'm sure you'd like to believe that. Just like you choose to deny the truth about other things."

"You know nothing! I always knew you'd be trouble," he accused.

"Really?" she asked, arching her brow. "Why's that? Because I refused to name the father of my son? Or because it was easy to pretend that he had no rights here until this happened? Now you can't deny that one of your own seduced a 17 year old girl. Since Embry joined the _pack,_" she stumbled a bit over the word before continuing, "I'll bet it's kept you up at night thinking about the possibilities."

"Hardly," he snorted in derision.

"That's enough," Billy commanded. His prior thoughts of who Embry's father could be was quickly changing based on Tiffany and Old Quil's mutual animosity. It answered questions about his friend that he had been afraid to ask.

"We have brought everyone here tonight because everything Leah has shared is true. At first, I struggled with the decisions that needed to be made, but now I see we are left with very few options. There is too much uncertainty if we don't act while the opportunity is at hand."

Embry was still reeling from his mom's partial confession. She had never shared anything about her life prior to coming to La Push. Nor had she even mentioned a single thing about his father. It was obvious Old Quil was uncomfortable with what had been shared. Joshua Uley was moving into the unlikely category with each passing moment. And Embry had always hoped that if it was Billy or Harry that they would have said something after he phased.

"If Jacob is still alive..." he paused, frowning as he tallied the information they had received. "And there can only be one Alpha. What happens with Sam and Jake? Isn't it Jake's birthright?"

"Yes and no," Leah answered. "We can only think of one reason why this is happening. Bella's the key."

"Bella?! But she doesn't turn into a wolf too, does she?" Charlie asked.

"No," Leah replied with a laugh. "But she is the connection between us and the Cullens. The time to void the treaty was always coming. Perhaps we could have done so easily had Bella never become involved with them, but that isn't the case anymore. Edward lusts after her blood – he won't give her up. His obsession with her puts all of us in danger."

Bella's arms had been crossed over her chest; her habit of holding herself together. With Leah's words, her temper flared. Her arms uncrossed and she stood, stamping her feet in displeasure and swinging her fist wildly.

"I don't want to listen to this anymore! I've chosen him and there's nothing you can do about it! If they leave, I leave too!" she railed, her volume increasing with each spoken word.

"Bella," Jake crooned cajolingly. "Come on, sit back down. Let's listen to what they have to say before you make any choices."

"No! I won't!" she screamed.

Her temper tantrum distracted the group from the noise in the forest that was moving closer. Leah's attention was split between the situation with Bella and what was coming their way. She was hard pressed to not laugh; Bella's antics were quite entertaining and humorous.

She knew he had arrived before the others did. Her heart sped up as her breathing quickened. His scent wafted over the group; comforting to her, but foreign and dangerous to them. Sam and Jake growled lowly. Jake's attention was diverted from Bella.

Standing, she glanced over at Seth. They had spoken beforehand and he knew exactly what she wanted done. He moved to place himself by Sam and Emily, standing slightly in front of the older wolf.

"Quil, _go stand by Jake,_" she commanded.

Quil followed her lead without question and without her prompting he began to speak quietly, his tone placid as he reminded Jake of Bella's proximity and how he needed to keep her safe. Seth was more direct in his approach.

"You planning on giving my cousin a matching set of scars? I don't think the hospital will overlook _another_ bear attack on the same patient."

Sam's murderous look went from being directed at the darkness of the forest behind Leah to Seth. His words hit a nerve. For once, Seth could say what he had always wanted to say, but couldn't. It wasn't his style to be a jerk. The same snarky comments Leah had no problem expressing were usually only part of his inner monologue.

The air grew still. The only sound was that of the crackling wood being slowly burned to ashes. Nearly everyone's gaze was focused on Leah and what was lurking in the darkness.

Only some of them had seen a wolf close up. The large russet wolf that stealthy stalked toward Leah sent a fission of fear through the group. Their rhythm of their hearts pounded out an allegro. Their breath came in short pants.

The wolf advanced forward; its large body curled around her. The sheer size of him made her appear the size of small child. His chin came to rest on her shoulder while his warm breath wafted against the side of her head. It created just enough of a breeze to cause her hair to gently wave.

It was impossible for him to manage to get any closer to her. Their bodies – so dissimilar, yet identical – melded together to form a single unit. Jared and Paul had been on the fence, but not any longer. Even without being in wolf form – they could all feel the power emanating from the Alpha couple. She felt a final two jolts as they joined her pack.

It was finished. What they had set out to do and what they had hoped would happen, had. Quil and Seth stood like guards next to their prospective opponents. While Sam might have size and strength on her brother – Seth had been practicing and had learned a few new moves from Jacob recently.

It was hopeful that Quil would be able to keep Jake focused on Bella. And worst case scenario, Jake would hesitate to attack one of his best friends. Surely, Embry would move to Quil's defense too.

Before arriving, Jacob had stationed himself far enough away that none of the others could sense him. He stayed downwind to prevent his scent from giving him away. But he had been close enough to catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

He snuffed Leah's neck a final time before focusing on transforming into his human body. He had the practice of decades, so he didn't even move away from her. There was no need. It was impossible for a wolf to harm a human unless they wanted to.

Emily's scars were troubling, but this wasn't the time to address it. They had bigger things to discuss. The plans had been made, the players selected, and now they had to agree to make their move.

Where there had been a large wolf only seconds before, there now stood a large Native American man. A large naked man who seemed very unconcerned with his current lack of clothing. Leah's body shielded him for the most part, but enough was showing to leave very little to the imagination.

"Are they all that big?" Tiffany asked; her cheeks flaming as she realized the double entendre her words had.

"Mom!" Embry protested; his face and neck turning a few shades darker than hers.

Leah giggled, catching the shorts her mom threw her way. It was pure luck that they didn't end up in the fire. He still hadn't gotten used to carrying an extra set of clothes on his calf like the pack did.

As she turned to hand him the shorts, she unwittingly allowed him to flash the group. There were a few sighs of feminine appreciation, but those were mostly drowned out by groans from the male members of the group. Harry was the only one who chose to speak his mind.

"Jacob," he reprimanded. "We both understand your unique role and place, but this issue with not carrying clothes around is going to have to stop. Luckily for you, Sue figured you'd forget. Otherwise this meeting would be even more uncomfortable than it's already been."

"Of course, sir. I will do my best to remember next time," he promised with a cheeky grin. His attitude proved that his forgetting was intentional. Perhaps, a small dig toward the man who had broken Leah's heart and a way to prove he was the _better_ man. Or a cocky way to prove that he was a man not a boy playing at being one.

Jake and Sam fidgeted; their senses on overdrive. Their wolves uncomfortable being in this close proximity to another Alpha male. Quil's quiet words turned into a restraining grip on Jake's arm. Seth stood directly in front of Sam. His chest puffed out and shoulders pulled back; a way to make himself appear larger than what he was.

"How's this going to work?" Jared asked nervously. He and Kim were stuck between Sam and Jake. He had never wondered what it felt like to be a deer in the sights of a hunter's rifle, but now that he knew, he doubted he would feel like hunting anytime soon.

Leah glanced around the group. Her eyes quickly determined the time for prevaricating was at an end. It was time for an info-dump. The sooner the information was out there, then decisions could be made and things could get back to some semblance of normal.

"The Cullens, Bella, Jacob, me – all of it is part of a bigger picture. Jake's feelings toward Bella combined with her involvement with them has put us all in danger. There is no way for him to be able to make the right choices. Bella will always be first," she began.

Jake growled at her words, demanding, "What's it matter? You think that Sam or Jared don't do the same thing?"

"I never said what they might do is wrong, but the fact of the matter is – eventually Sam won't be Alpha. It wasn't his birthright. He could easily step down at any time. The thing is once he steps down, he will no longer be able to phase. His wolf will be cut off from the pack and unable to join a new pack. Out of all the things to happen recently, it's good thing Jake never took over the pack."

Jake's answer was simply a low, threatening sound of displeasure. Its tone resonated through her, causing goose bumps to appear on her flesh and a shiver to roll down her spine. Had it not been for Jacob standing directly behind her she might have run while she still had the chance.

Jacob chuffed at the young boy. The sound of his laughter further increased Jake's displeasure. The boy had heart – he would give him that. He would protect the girl with his life. Hopefully it would never come to that, but there no rules when it came to dealing with how long and far Edward's obsession would reach.

"I think what Leah was trying to say is the way things stand currently will make the transition much easier," Jacob began. "I can see the girl will be in good hands, so there should be no worries on your part," he finished with a meaningful look at Charlie.

"What do you mean I shouldn't worry? I think there's a lot to worry about. My daughter is dating a vampire and I don't think it's a lie to say she wants to be one, too."

"My apologies, I'm getting ahead of myself. It's easy to forget I've had decades to wrap my mind around this. Well, maybe not exactly this – but I've had more time to think than you could ever imagine. I've run through every possible scenario in my head for why this was happening. What my role was to be and how my mate was going to fit into all of this."

"Hey guys," Emily called out. "Maybe it would go better if you blurted it out. I think you're losing them. It worked with me."

"You knew about this," Sam accused softly. At his accusation, Seth moved closer, placing a set of hands on Sam's arm in order to detain the older wolf.

Emily wasn't sure what had changed in her over the past week, but she had found herself at a crossroads. And watching Jacob phase with Leah practically in his arms made her question a few things. Was it really possible that Sam – even in his newness as a wolf – had better control than what they said he did?

The elders were quick to say it was an accident. That she had been too close. The ability to control the phase wasn't ingrained. He hadn't meant it. _But_ – she wasn't sure what to believe any more.

He had been so angry that day. He didn't want her to leave him. She didn't want to hurt Leah; the girl who had been her best friend and sister. They were more than just cousins. They had shared a lifetime of secrets, wishes, hopes, and fears.

_Why should her happiness come at the expense of another's?_ It was a thought that rattled around in her head. It tainted every moment she spent with Sam. Despite the pull, the feelings of rightness – the immorality of it clung to every glance, sigh, and touch.

It made her feel cheap. She was unworthy to be happy because she had stolen Leah's joy and future. She understood differently now. Leah and Sam were never meant to be together. Sam's imprint on her was Fate's way of saving Leah for Jacob, but it didn't erase all the time in-between. It didn't assuage her guilt. Nor did it answer the question of why Sam had hurt her. She couldn't believe anymore that Fate would be so cruel as to allow him to scar the one person who was meant for him.

She was supposed to be the other half of his soul. The talisman that grounded him and his wolf to the human world. Preventing the wolf from taking over completely, which would erase the man until there was nothing left.

She had to stop thinking like this. Shaking her head to clear her traitorous thoughts, she answered, "Yes. I've known for a few days and I think it's a sound plan." She turned, her hands reached upwards to rest on Sam's cheeks. A way to prevent him from looking away. It wouldn't stop him from closing his eyes to her, but she doubted he would.

"Look at me, Sam. Really look at me. I know you say you don't see them, but you do," she began in reference to her half-ruined face.

The right side from just below her eye and down along her neck and collarbone was filled with grooves and valleys; flesh taunt in some places and sagging in others. They didn't have the money nor did Forks General have the resources to repair her face. And at the time, the amount of blood she was losing deemed it unimportant to make the scars _pretty_. Her life was hanging in the balance, so little thought was given to what would happen when she woke up. Instead, the focus was ensuring she did wake up.

"Every day I have to live with this. Live with what you've done. And some days I don't know whether you did it on purpose to ensure that I never left you. Everywhere I go in La Push – there are looks of pity and scorn, whispered conversations of what I stole from my cousin, how you'll never leave me now, and how I deserved to have this happen. Give what Leah and Jacob have to say a chance."

Sam visibly sagged; his body deflating. All his wolf's anger and irritation at the threat of another Alpha male fell away. The urge to follow his mate's request was stronger than the desire to fight.

The wolf had known they had made a mistake all those months ago in the woods. The man had been slower to realize they were more in control of their actions. It was difficult to admit fault when it made them the _bad guy_.

He was no different than the _leech_. Obsessing over someone who Fate had deemed was his and the moment they tried to leave, he had done the unthinkable. He would never be able to take back his actions. But he could do everything in his power to make her happy – even if it meant letting her go. She had forgiven him and now he needed to forgive himself.

He tried to shake off Seth's restraining hands. He watched as the younger boy looked to his sister for direction. How easily Seth interpreted her commands. No words were needed. Directions were given silently.

Seth's hands opened, releasing Sam's arm. He took a few steps backwards and to the side. Sam ran a single hand through his cropped hair before taking his seat again. Emily followed suit. Without looking at Leah, he moved, staying close enough to be of assistance, but giving Sam some room.

"I'm ready to listen," Sam said his eyes focused on Leah.

She looked so different than she had before. Confidence, strength, and responsibility oozed from her. He didn't understand when this had happened, but he knew the changes weren't overnight. They had been longer – probably since she first phased. He had been too busy beating himself up for all the wrongs he had done to her and Emily. Too focused on the daunting responsibility of the pack.

He had felt burdened. Angry at his father, the elders, and Fate for stealing his future. For robbing them all of their futures. It was time to stop closing himself off and let others take some of the burden from him. The first step to opening up was very simple.

"Jake - _sit down and listen_," he ordered.

FF_10467122_6 06/25/2014 12:05 AM


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: I normally don't rant about reviews of any kind, but I just want to make it clear that while I understand constructive criticism, I will not tolerate rude reviews. Particularly guest reviews. If you have an issue with my story then contact me via the PM system. **

**As for the reviewer who has an issue with the labeling on this story - the description is very clear about which Jacob this story is about. Anyone who is looking for a Jake/Leah and is searching using those terms would be able to decipher that this is not Jake in the Twilight story, but his relative.**

* * *

Jake's mouth dropped open, his voice stuttering as he tried to dispute Sam's order. His body was compelled to listen – his wolf couldn't fight against a command from their Alpha. Had he stood his ground to Sam before this moment – he would have had a chance, but he had taken too long to make the decision.

_The decision was no longer his._

He sat, taking the chair he had abandoned; it felt like it had been hours or days ago. He reached up and grabbed Bella's hand, clasping their two hands together. As he pulled her down to sit next to him, he marveled at the feeling of her smaller, cooler hand in his.

Leah held in her triumphant smile. They had done it – for better or worse – they had managed to do what they had set out to do. The pack was theirs, _well – hers._

Sam seemed willing to listen to their plan. Emily's words had been the convincing factor. It had taken courage for her cousin to confront Sam about her suspicions. It was something Leah and Emily had never talked about, but Leah had probed as much as she could into that day.

The few times she had been phased in at the same time as Sam, his mind often wandered to Emily. Through their mind link she had relived the moments during and after dozens of times. The beginning was always absent, which was concerning. If it was truly an accident, why was that little bit of time absent?

They all sat there around the fire, taking a moment of silence for clarity. Bella didn't like the quietness. It allowed doubts to creep into her mind. _Was she really ready to give up everything for Edward?_

She had known what she wanted out of life. Something simple – family, friends, a career, and a place of her own. There wouldn't be the constant drama she had grown up with. Nor the dreariness of Forks that she had experienced for the past year.

She would have her small house – or perhaps, a cottage tucked into a wooded glen. A fairytale type of place where she could read and write; crafting a masterpiece of her own. It wouldn't matter if no one but her enjoyed it. It was a place where she could take the daydreams in her mind and write them down on paper.

It was a way to exorcise the demons of her past. Her mom's inability to stick with anything or anyone for longer than a month. Her dad trying awkwardly to be a parental figure when she had been without one for nearly half her lifetime. She had been a grown-up for so long that Edward's perpetual youth intrigued her.

She could be an adult or stay the same. Allow Carlisle and Esme to _parent_ her. Conceivably, it would be nothing more than an act, but she wouldn't have to make adult decisions unless she _wanted_ to. She could experience what it was like to be around adults that acted like it.

And she would always be in her prime. Never would she have to stress about new lines on her face; her boobs and ass sagging ever downwards. She wouldn't look in the mirror one day and realize she was in her forties and had done nothing with her life. _Who wouldn't want the chance to always be at their best and if you made a mistake or two, you always had another chance?_

She startled at Jacob's words. "Do you have misgivings? I think we should start with you before we discuss anything else."

"Me…" she squeaked, pointing to herself.

He nodded, his deep voice shocking her to the core, "Of course, you're at the center of all of this. It's you _he_ wants. Whether it's you or _your blood_ remains to be seen, but I'm not sure any of us care to find out which one it is. Are you ready to gamble with your life?"

"…No…yes…I don't know what you mean. Edward wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't," she insisted.

"What makes you so sure? I think the mark on your arm tells a different story."

She tugged her sleeve down and covered the silvery scar. "It's not from him," she said softly in Edward's defense. "It was my fault. I should've listened to them, but I thought James had my mom. I was only trying to save her life."

"So, what was your plan? You thought he'd willingly exchange your mom for you? That after what your mom had seen that he'd let her go?" Leah asked a hint of anger in her tone.

Jacob placed his hand on her thigh and turned his head. His lips grazed her ear lobe as he whispered her name. The tenor of his voice unmistakable; they were equals – they would always be so, but her anger was uncalled for. Her irritation would not win their opponents over.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. I wasn't really thinking," Bella admitted. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I didn't want the Cullens to be hurt and I thought I would be able to save them and my mom."

"I hate it. I hate that everyone is stronger than me. More graceful, beautiful, young, smart," she confessed. "I don't fit in here or anywhere. I've spent my entire life feeling out of step with the world."

"Don't you think we've all felt that way?" Kim asked softly. "It's easy to look at others and imagine they are happier than we are. We all have a different path to follow, different crosses to bear, and obstacles to overcome."

Kim's words had the opposite effect on Bella. Instead of hearing Kim's speech as empathic, she saw it as just another thing that _they_ were trying to deny her. _Didn't they understand? _She and Edward were mates – they were fated to be together.

"How could you understand?" Bella accused. "You have Jared. He's your soul mate and no one here is going to take him from you. No one would ever mention separating you and him."

She turned her icy glare at Jake and demanded, "Why don't you get it? I can't be with you. Edward is my future. He's always been my future! I've chosen him and nothing you say will make me change my mind!"

It was Tiffany who thought of a different angle. Obviously, they weren't getting through to Bella. She couldn't grasp why this young girl would give up her future to be forever frozen at this moment in time. If there were do-overs, Tiffany would take a few of them, but for the most part, she was glad to have grown as a person and learned to love herself – mistakes and all.

"Edward must make you feel very special and loved." A few murmurs and shocked gasps accompanied her statement, which were quickly silenced by Leah.

"I remember being your age and wanting so many things out of life. Some days everything was just out of my reach and I wondered when my life was going to better. I'm not even sure anymore what I thought _better_ was, but I know it was because I didn't like myself."

"That isn't…" Bella interrupted.

Tiffany laughed; the sound similar to twinkling bells. "Sure it isn't. I was younger than you when I became someone's mom and before that I thought I had it all figured out. I'd always known what my path was to be. Graduate high school, attend a community college and have an _appropriate_ career – one that could be easily set aside when my parents found a nice young man of the tribe for me to marry."

She grinned ruefully before continuing, "All I wanted was a bit of excitement and maybe a chance to prove my parents wrong; I didn't need them to determine my path. Instead, I learned that adventure can have consequences. Consequences I wasn't prepared to face."

She reached over and grabbed Embry's hand; the one she had let go of so long ago. It had been a reflex when she had unwittingly pushed him away after learning the truth. Once you had been deeply hurt – it was easy to fall into old habits.

"The thing is, Bella, I wouldn't change any of my choices because all of them have made me the person I am today. For better or worse, Embry's father gave me the greatest gift of all. And maybe right now you don't think you'd want to be a mother or you'll decide that it's not right for you, but you're 18 years old. Now is not the time to stop living just because you're scared. That's what this is about, isn't it? Scared about growing older, not fitting in, not finding your place in the world? Why are you being so quick to throw your life away?"

"I'm not. I've chosen this. It's what I want."

"You want to say goodbye to your parents, friends, and future for him? Maybe you can have a few years of pretending, but sooner or later everyone around you will be aging and you won't. People will begin to notice. What happens then? Do we have a sham of a funeral and mourn _your death_? How do you think you'll feel when everyone graduates from college, begins their careers and families, and each year they think of you less and less?"

"That won't happen. Charlie...my dad…he still has pictures of my mom. He didn't stop loving her, so he'll never forget me!"

"No, he'll never forget you, but his life will be his own. If there's one thing I've learned that my parents never told me, it's that when you have a child – your life will be consumed by them. Everything you do and everyone you bring into your life is carefully evaluated. Have you ever thought the reason why Charlie still has pictures of your mom is because he didn't want to have a string of women in your life? That maybe his biggest worry was whether he would find someone who would love you nearly as much as he does?"

"No, that's not true."

"Are you sure? How old were you when you stopped coming to see him? Wasn't it when you were 13 or 14? I remember Jake being bummed that entire summer because you weren't coming. You'd convinced Charlie to go to California. And he did. Used all his vacation too, because that summer Billy and Harry didn't end up taking the boys on their camping trip to Pacific City. Charlie was going to go with because with the four boys – they knew they'd need an extra pair of hands. But you didn't know that, did you? Charlie never said a word and you didn't stop to think for a moment how your actions might have affected others."

"Dad?" she questioned hesitantly.

Charlie looked away. He loved his daughter – more than anything, but he could still remember the disappointment on Jake, Embry, Quil, and Seth's faces. They tried to plan it for the next summer, but finances had been tight for Harry and Sue; Sue's hours had been decreased. And Billy had two teenage girls who needed a car so they could commute to Forks for AP classes.

Sighing, he answered, "It was a long time ago, Bella. I don't really remember."

His mouth was soured by his lie. It was something he never did. He couldn't remember the last time he told a lie – if he ever had.

Tiffany wasn't done. She saw a bit of herself in Bella – a lack of confidence, fear of the unknown, and selfishness. She had many lonely years to think about how her life could have been different if she had made a different choice. It wasn't that she didn't love Embry or his father, but she saw how people looked at her.

How they treated her differently. The discrimination she endured because she was young and a single mother. She wondered if that was why Bella's mom had been so quick to marry Charlie and then later leave. If given the opportunity, she may have done the same. Married the father of her child and then if things didn't work out – it would be easier to leave.

Or maybe Bella's mom was the type of woman who didn't know how to settle down. Maybe settling meant becoming a younger version of your parents. It was the one thing all kids threw in their parents' faces. _"I'll never be like you!"_ She had shouted that same angry statement in her parents' faces more than once.

"I think I'd like to hear an answer to a question Jacob hasn't asked. I hinted at it earlier, but I'd like to hear what about Edward makes him _the one_?"

The campfire was bereft of females. Three were involved with wolves through some type of supernatural _gift_. Tiffany had been single for years and she wasn't sure it would be kosher to share the details of Quil's and her relationship. Somehow, Sue seemed to understand what she was trying to get at it.

Sue cleared her throat before replying, "I'd known Harry all my life and I never thought of him in a romantic sense. I was a year older, but the tribal school has always been small. Everyone knows everybody. It wasn't until I came home between my sophomore and junior years of college that things suddenly changed."

She paused, smiling softly – her smile was one that could only be recognized by those who had experienced the wonder of true love. Not infatuation. Not lust. Love.

"I saw the same person I'd grown up with, but yet he wasn't. He wasn't the boy I remembered; he was a man who was interested in more than what I looked like. He wanted to know everything he could about me. My dreams, desires, hopes, and more. He wasn't scared to hear my secret longings or fears. My strong opinions and beliefs didn't frighten him away. I left that summer a changed woman. I couldn't stand the distance between us. I relished the moments we had together. And I relived my memories of every second, glance, and touch we shared."

Harry reached over and grabbed his wife's hand, bringing it to his mouth and gently kissing her knuckles. "I'd admired Sue for more years than I can remember. Charlie, Billy, and Quil used to tease me relentlessly about my crush. I wouldn't have settled for anything less than her being mine because when I gazed at her I saw our future. Our children. Growing old together."

"Even without the blessings of our ancestors, I would have chosen Leah," Jacob began. "Whether it was then or now. She gives me strength; yet allows me to be weak. We are equally matched. Her sacrifice made me so angry. It cut me to the core that she could leave me alone. Each beat of my heart was like a knife twisting into my guts. It was never supposed to end like that."

Bella frowned. She was sure that she had misunderstood Jacob's words. _Leah had sacrificed herself for Jacob? How? When?_ The questions fluttered in her mind. She vaguely registered that the others were talking, but she too consumed by his words to acknowledge the conversation occurring around her.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, noticing her distraction.

"Huh?" she murmured. Her lips turned down and her brow crinkled further. "What do you mean…I don't understand…sacrifice?"

"It's exactly like you heard before. The story of the third wife – all of it is true. I know because I was there. Because I was the one who couldn't allow the _cold one_ to destroy the tribe. Do you remember my words from that night?"

"Maybe…you said," Bella began hesitantly. "It wasn't about love – it was survival. Umm…either way she…_you_ were going to die that day."

Leah nodded. "Do you understand why I – _we_ can't let you stay with Edward? The spirits leave nothing to chance."

"But…but…I could barely stand it before…there was a hole – a gapping abyss in my chest…I thought I was dying…I'm sure I was dying…" she confessed softly, her face crumpling.

"I know. We've all see Jake's memories," Embry confessed. "But you didn't. You were getting better until he was sucked into this werewolf business."

"You were, Bella. I could see it. Every day you were getting stronger. The nightmares stopped – at least they did until Jake couldn't see you. I was so mad at Billy. I called him and demanded that he let Jake see you. I told him that his son was no better than _Cullen_," his mouth twisted around the name like it was a curse.

"I can't. I can't. It's too hard," she protested. She wasn't even sure why she was fighting still. It was true, she had been getting better. She had started to envision a future with Jake. At least she had until he had abandoned her like Edward had.

"You can, Bella," Jake encouraged. He let go of her hand and moved his hands to frame the sides of her face. "I know you can."

Her breath caught in her throat at the look on his face. His chocolate brown eyes shimmered with feelings she didn't realize were possible. Edward had never looked at her like this. And his hands, they were so warm against her skin. She was always so cold and she shivered as she imagined his hands warming her flesh. At her shiver his hands moved so that his arms could encircle her upper body. She felt like she was wrapped in a cocoon – c0mpletely protected where nothing could harm her.

"How?" she asked in wonderment.

"We've devised a plan that we hope will work. Is it true that Alice can't see you when you are around us?" Leah asked.

"Yes, but I don't understand."

"It's simple. It's no longer safe for you to remain in Forks. But you can't go to Renée's either."

"If not with my mom, then where else would I go?"

"Somewhere Edward won't look for you," Emily suggested.

"You think I'll agree to let Bella leave and go out on her own when she has vampires looking for her?" Charlie asked affronted.

"Of course not, sir," Jacob answered. "That's why Jake will accompany her."

"Hah!" Charlie snorted. "Even better – letting my barely 18-year old daughter run off with my best friend's 17-year old son. Not in a million years. This is ridiculous."

He stood and made a motion to walk over to Bella. Harry vacated his seat and blocked his path. The two friends stared at each other for several long moments before Charlie spoke again.

"What's the meaning of this? You can't think this is a good idea. I'm all for keeping Bella safe, but this is – I can't even begin to find the words to describe how stupid this is."

"I understand your hesitation, but I'm asking you to trust us."

"_Us? You knew what this was about?"_

Harry nodded. "I offered suggestions. I believe as my daughter does that the spirits are never wrong. Everything happens for a reason and how we react ripples out to affect more than just us."

"Please, Charlie, if there was any other way – we'd do it," Leah beseeched. "Think about it. Is it just a coincidence that Billy named his only son Jacob? Why would their ancestor be the first in centuries to phase into a wolf? What about me? Never in all of our history has any girl or woman been charged with the duty to be a protector. Why now?"

Charlie sighed, his body visibly wilting. He didn't want to admit his ire was misplaced. It was unlikely his friends – people he considered to be his family – would place his daughter into a situation where she wouldn't be safe. His shoulders slumped further and he slowly made his way back to his seat.

"Where?" he asked flatly.

"With Rebecca and Solomon. It's unlikely they know about Jake's sister living in Hawaii. Both of them can finish their high school education and later go to college. And it wouldn't be odd for Billy to call to check up on his daughter even when you are visiting him."

"Then why do you need us?" Sam asked.

"Because Renée's is the first place they'll look. If you are nearby it will prevent the Cullens from seeing her or knowing that she's in contact with Bella."

"And it will give us the opportunity to start over. Have time to learn about one another without the supernatural aspect surrounding us. Make sure what we have is real," Emily confessed quietly.

"This is what you want?" Sam asked. His breathing turned shallow as his heart moved upwards to lodge in his throat.

"Yes, it is the only way. I can't stay here and let things stay the way they've been."

Her silence, the unspoken words painted a picture he had always been subconsciously aware of. One he had been too scared to admit. He had blindly assumed his need and desire had sparked similar feelings in her. _Had he wrongly thought he had imprinted on her?_

"Did I get it wrong?" he asked, a tremor of uncertainty in his voice as he stared at the man who sat next to Leah. The one who would lead the pack with confidence and later, much later he would do the same for the tribe. Sam knew this without reservation.

"No, you didn't," Jacob answered. "Imprinting was never meant to be the destiny for the protectors. Before now it had only occurred once. The spirits deemed it necessary. How else would the elders of this generation believe the connection that Leah and I share without seeing it play out in front of their eyes?"

Leah muttered to herself in impatience. She sympathized with Sam, she did, but they had only a little time to enact their plan. And there was still more information they needed.

"Do any of the others have _talents_? Besides for Edward and Alice?"

"Just Jasper – he can manipulate emotions."

"How does Edward's mind reading work? Can he know anything you've thought of? Or just what is in your mind at that moment?"

"The second one – it's only what you are thinking of. He can't read mine though and he has a hard time with Charlie's."

"He tried to read my mind?" Charlie's expression was priceless. His face conveyed a sense of indignation, horror, and repugnance. "Even if he has the ability, doesn't he realize how intrusive that it? How immoral? It doesn't matter if I know someone has committed a crime or has illegal substances in their home – I am still obligated, no _mandated_ to follow procedure. What makes him above the law?"

They couldn't help it. Everyone burst out laughing. Their chuckles increased as Charlie grumbled angrily.

"Are you really expecting _vampires_ to follow the law? You realize even if the Cullens hunt animals, it's unlikely they are paying attention to what animals are in season," Billy remarked, jokingly.

"It doesn't mean I can't add it to one more reason why I loathe the bastard."

"The treaty specifies that they are not allowed on the rez. Forks isn't within our territory, so it's best if you stay here until we've finalized the plans," Leah explained.

"Wait, I haven't agreed to this yet," Bella interrupted. "I need to talk to Edward."

"You can't and you won't," Jacob decreed.

"But…no, I thought you said this was my choice. I'm not sure. Can't I go home and think about it first?"

"No, we can't allow it," Leah said with a small shake of her head. "We are more than prepared to keep you here as long as it takes."

"What about my things? My books and clothes? I need them. I promise, I'll just go home to pack and then I'll come back."

"You can't take anything with you."

"Why not?"

"He's been in your house, your room?" Leah waited for Bella's nod before continuing, "Even now, his scent saturates you. It's on your clothing and skin."

"Why would that matter?" Charlie asked.

"Because we think it's why she struggled so much when he left. She was going through withdrawal. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why it took so long for her to get better," Leah frowned, trying to figure out how to explain what she meant. "Withdrawal doesn't take that long – not that there are any studies about withdrawing from vampires pheromones, but still…"

"He left stuff in my room under a floorboard. I thought he'd taken everything with him, but he didn't. After Italy, he told me the truth. He'd hidden everything there – it had always been there."

Understanding dawned on the Alpha pair. It was the final detail they needed. Edward had ensured Bella would never be over him. It had all been a game to him. Perhaps he never planned forever with her and hoped his family would forget about the girl he had left behind in Forks. Then he would be able to make his move, getting her away from her family and friends and draining her dry. And if Alice saw it, would she be able to stop it in time? _Would she stop it?_

"He did it on purpose, didn't he?" Bella asked quietly.

No one said a word. There was nothing to say. There was only one choice. The girl who had thought she was ready to give up everything for Edward realized _he_ wasn't worth it. Sure, she could have eternity, but it would be a waste to spend it with him.

"I'm ready. What do we need to do?"

* * *

_**A month later…**_

"Where is she? I know you have her!"

The pack minus Sam and Jake watched as Edward paced on the border between their territories. Most of them were in their human forms. Jacob remained in wolf form as his human form was too dissimilar to the young man he was meant to be. Leah stood by him, her fingers threaded through his fur.

"Edward, you need to calm down," the short female vampire with caramel-colored hair crooned as she reached a hand toward him, trying to stop his frantic movements.

"I'm not going to calm down!" he roared, stopping directly in front of Leah and Jacob. "You'll tell me where she is."

Jacob growled. They had been through this scenario multiple times. As much as he wanted to focus on Leah, he tried to keep his mind as clear as possible. The rest of the pack had been ordered not to remember the bonfire or the departure of Bella and Jake or Sam and Emily.

It was important that Jacob appeared to be as close to Jake as possible. There was no telling what would happen if Edward doubted them.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Leah answered nonchalantly. "If you don't know, then why would we? I'd think you were on much better terms with her than most of us."

Edward took a step closer, his foot edging toward the line; his stance threatening. Carlisle Cullen – the only one besides for Edward and Alice that Leah recognized moved forward. His sudden movement caused the air around them to make a whooshing noise and their sugary bleach scent to invade the pack's nostrils. As a unit they groaned in displeasure; a few of them rubbing their noses.

"Son, you have to respect her choices," Carlisle suggested as he pulled Edward away from the boundary line.

"_Her choices! Her choices!_ This is all _his fault_!" he screamed, pointing at Jacob.

"Don't even try to blame it on Jake. He hasn't been able to phase human since she left," Leah replied with a snort.

"It doesn't look like he's suffering all that much," Alice said with a pointed look at Leah and Jacob's closeness.

"Look, it's not his fault. He can't help what the spirits have decided. It doesn't mean he isn't affected by her leaving." It was an omission, a bending of the truth, but completely necessary. If Jacob's thoughts wandered to Leah, they would be less likely to be caught in a lie.

"Fine." Edward pouted. "You still haven't explained why Chief Swan's disappeared, too."

Leah chuckled, "Disappeared? Hardly. Poor Embry's seen more of Charlie than he's ever wished to."

Just the mere thought of Charlie got Embry thinking about all the things he had witnessed over the past few weeks. At first Charlie had stayed with Billy, but once Leah and Jacob moved in, the small red house became too crowded. It was part of the plan. Billy needed someone there to help him out and because it was their idea for Jake to leave, it only made sense for them to be the ones to do it. And of course, eventually Jacob would be known as Jake. Unless the younger one decided he wanted the responsibility, then they would figure out how to make that work.

Edward winced at Embry's thoughts. It was hard to tell the real memories from the ones which were nightmarish imaginings of the boy's overactive brain. From what Edward could gather, it was as though Chief Swan had forgotten about his daughter.

"Are you done?" Leah asked, peevishly. "Have you peered into all our minds and see that we are telling the truth?"

"They have to know, Edward. I haven't seen her future for weeks. It was fine until she went to La Push," Alice insisted.

"Give it a rest, Alice," the tall burly vampire said before anyone else could respond. "Maybe we need to respect Bella's choice. If she wanted us to know where she was, she would've told us. I thought all you wanted was for Bella to be happy, Edward."

"I do," Edward ground out between clenched teeth.

"Then let it go. Let her go."

Edward huffed in exasperation. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the pack. He appeared every bit the sullen teenager he was. It was curious that with all of their years of existence that they never changed. Their personalities and traits frozen in time or maybe it was just some of them.

"Now that's settled, can we discuss the reason why we asked you here?" Leah asked.

"Of course," Carlisle answered.

"We've been discussing it – the pack and our elders – and we've decided that while the treaty Ephraim and his pack enacted was appropriate at the time; we no longer wish to honor the document. Times have changed. Our views have changed. We have seen the destruction that can be wrought even by ones of your kind like you. For months, we've chased a vampire – a female with red hair only to find out she was connected to the other one we killed a few months ago."

"Victoria? She was here?"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know her name. We never bothered asking before tearing her to pieces. It was Bella who told us of the connection. You dragged her into your world and left her unprotected!"

"We didn't know," Carlisle insisted.

Leah dismissed his statement with a wave of her hand. "It doesn't matter. Bella no longer felt safe, so she ran. She didn't tell a single person where she was going and maybe it was because she was afraid of you. I don't know. She and I were never close, so I'm only guessing at her reasons. So, is it true what she told us? That you being here attracts others of your kind, including ones not following your diet."

"Yes."

It was the final nail in the Cullen's proverbial coffin. Not that a negative answer would have changed their decision, but this was irrefutable proof. It would be impossible for the Cullens to argue against the dissolution of the treaty.

"Do you understand why we cannot allow you to remain here? Why we request that you never return to these lands?"

"Yes, consider it done. We'll begin packing our things immediately," Carlisle promised.

"No! You can't let them get away with this!" Edward's eyes glowered at them, turning black with rage as Jared held the parchment, containing the agreement they had abided by for so long, and lit it on fire.

The ancient document smoldered, crumbling to ashes before their eyes. Carlisle and the same vampire who had spoken earlier gripped Edward's arms and began to pull him away. The pack watched silently; their eyes measuring as the distance grew; first in feet, then yards.

When they were a dozen yards away, Jacob nudged Leah. His gesture meant to remind her. The final warning she must deliver.

"Carlisle," she called, waiting a moment for him to pause. "The consequences if any of you return, whether it is the near or distant future, is death, understood?"

A terse nod gave her the answer she desired. Edward roared, straining against the tight bonds, but he was unable to break free. The Cullens continued to walk away while the pack maintained guard. It was only after they were small specks, barely distinguishable from the forest that the pack broke up. Leah giving orders for the pack to begin patrols – one for the rez and another around Forks to ensure the Cullens were truly leaving.

FF_10467122_7 06/25/2014 12:54 PM


	8. Epilogue

******Twilight and its characters belong to SMeyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: And now the conclusion. The only thing that makes me sad about this story is that Jacob and Leah and their romance ended up becoming catalysts and this story is really about the pack, but either way I hope you'll love it as much as I do.**

**TW: Mentions of suicide**

* * *

**Six **_**months later…**_

"Come on, Jacob! You have to take this seriously!" Leah cried out between giggles.

"I am. Believe me, I am." He lied as he slowly pushed her down until she was lying flat on her back. "I think we should study anatomy," he told her with a suggestive wink.

His hands slid underneath her shirt, pushing it upwards and baring her skin an inch at a time. Her protests were silenced by his lips. As his tongue thrust into her mouth, her lower body arched toward his. A heavy, throbbing pulse of desire settled in her lower torso.

Jacob stroked her uncovered flesh. His fingertips skimmed the peaks and valleys while his lips and tongue explored her mouth. A smile curled his lips as goosebumps broke out on her and she shivered. She was putty in his hands.

He knew every inch. Each place that made her squirm and beg for him. The areas where a single touch was enough to set off an avalanche; one that culminated in harsh, shallow pants for air and guttural moans.

His hands slid under the plain cotton bra she wore; her taut nipples already evident. He pinched them, gentle at first then slightly rougher and firmer as he tugged them. Her hands went from frantically gripping his head to pulling at her clothes. She couldn't get them off fast enough.

Their melded lips separated so she could pull her top up and over her head. One of his hands took advantage of her upper body arching and slid around to the clasp of her bra. It had taken him more times than he cared to count to learn how to work the small set of loops and hooks. During that time, he destroyed a fair share of them. His impatience and need overshadowed the fact it was a necessary part of her attire.

It had been the flimsy lace ones he had ruined first; those that showcased her breasts. They lifted, sculpted, and shaped them until they appeared to be two nearly identical peaks on verge of escaping their cage. Then, it was the silk and satin ones. She had lamented the loss of each one as though it was a treasured friend.

When she switched to plain ones, and each morning she scowled in the mirror as she put on her shirt, he knew he had to find out what was wrong. _Only who was he to ask?_ He was older than everyone by decades and frankly, it was embarrassing to admit he didn't know what the problem was.

It was during a second of absentmindedness when he unintentionally he revealed his inner turmoil. The moment witnessed by none other than the one wolf who found the only benefit, at least it was this particular wolf's opinion, of their post-phase physique. Not only did he learn the reason behind Leah's unhappiness; he was given some visual help on how to master removing them. It took a bit of time, but he liked to think he was even more skilled than Paul was at it now.

His nimble fingers unhooked her bra and together their hands removed it from her body. With the barriers removed, he began to kiss and nibble at her skin. His lips and tongue blazed a fiery trail, teasing her as he moved down toward her breasts and then back up to her neck and jaw.

"Jacob," she moaned.

Her hands slipped between their bodies, loosening his belt before moving to open the fly of his jeans. Slipping her hand inside, she caressed his hard cock; her thumb sliding over the top and spreading the few drops of pre-cum. Even though she had been with him before, their memories of their shared past had slowly faded away, leaving them to live their current lives without their past being vividly in front of them.

She couldn't remember specifics and it hadn't been something she had focused on before. So in this present life of hers, she hadn't been sure how she felt about an uncut cock, but there was something she couldn't quite understand. Something about the natural state of it and that little extra bit of flesh that enraptured her curiosity. She had done her own study of it. From every angle, in every light, and nearly every part of her body she could think of. Not that he had minded one bit.

He might have a few tricks, but she had just as many as him. Her hand stroked him, softly almost hesitantly at first. Her hand tightening as he grew harder and longer. His hips rocked toward her, trapping her hand between their bodies and he clumsily tugged the yoga pants she was wearing down over her hips.

She shuddered at the feeling of cool air against her heated center. Every nerve ending was on fire and even before he slid his hand into the crevice of her legs, she knew she was wet. Her core dripped with desire.

Together their hands stripped off the few remaining remnants of their clothes. Their movements were in sync, like a well-choreographed dance that only the two of them knew, as she parted her legs and he slid in between them. His first thrust was rough and she cried out in pained pleasure as his cock met the resistance of her cervix.

The hurt was quickly forgotten as their lips met again. His hand reached down to pull her legs, one at a time, to encircle his waist. Her nails bit into his skin, leaving raised, red marks that faded within seconds.

She joined him in his rhythm; a tender, yet rough rocking motion. It wasn't long before their lips parted; each of them buried their face in the crook of the other's neck. The heated pants of their breathing intermingled with their soft groans.

All too soon, they neared climax. He was so tied to her that he knew she was close before she cried out his name. Her sudden deep inhalation and the tightening of every muscle of her body until it was wound so firmly that she trembled.

His body tried to rebel, longing for the sweetness of release, but he held back. His fingers dug into her shoulder and hip. And when she finally gave in, his name bursting through her lips like a prayer and a curse; he thrust forward a final time. Her core milked him until it felt as though she had stolen every ounce of strength he had.

Withdrawing, he collapsed on his side and pulled her into the circle of his arms. A slight sheen of sweat covered their bodies, cooling down their overheated flesh. He longed to go back to a simpler time. One in which he could simply love her without the trappings of the modern world. But he knew she had dreams and aspirations – ones that involved him and other ones that she had since she was a young girl. He couldn't take that away from her, so he had to adapt to her time.

Exhausted, sweaty, and breathless Leah struggled to remember what they were supposed to be doing. It was entirely too easy to get lost in each other and she had a feeling it wasn't going to change. Her head rested on his chest. His arm wrapped around her and his fingers lightly stroked her skin.

It was becoming increasingly hard to keep her eyes open. The steady thrum of his heartbeat and his slow, even breaths were tempting. The lure of sleep was within her grasp. Just as she closed her eyes, deciding to give in, his voice shook her awake.

"We better get back to it."

"Huh?" she muttered sleepily.

"Studying – you've been on my case about how important this test is. Between you and the rest of the pack schooling me on everything a typical high school student would need to know I'd like to think I'm ready, but –"

"I'm sure you are," she started as she sat up. "It's the only thing that will buy us some extra time. This way, it won't seem so weird that _Jake_ stopped going to the tribal school. Instead, he took his GED and enrolled in college courses."

"I know," he said with a smile. "So what subject should we work on first?"

"Well, I think we can check off anatomy. How about math?" she suggested as she reached for their discarded clothes.

* * *

Charlie Swan was happy. Happier than he had been in years, but his feelings of joy were being slowly overwhelmed by anxiety. Even though Tiffany and Embry hadn't said anything, he was worried he had overstayed his welcome.

It was hard for him to reconcile how much his life – his world – had changed in under a year. He went from being a single man, worrying over his only daughter and feeling helpless as she was in a self-destructive relationship to _this_ – whatever this was. He and Tiffany hadn't put a label on their relationship, but he had been living her house for over 5 months.

When he had first decided to go along with Leah and Jacob's plan, it had made sense for him to stay with Billy. He had taken the lumpy sofa in the living room as his bed while Bella took over the twin's old room. There were so many things to do and such a short amount of time. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Bella before she was gone. No one knew when he would be able to see her again.

At first, the busy nature didn't bother him much. He talked to his superiors and told him there was a pressing family matter he needed to take care of. His dedication and work ethic meant they didn't ask for more details. The time was given without qualms.

Once Bella and Jake left, it wasn't long before Jacob settled in with Leah following close behind. It didn't matter that it was the same amount of people as before; it was uncomfortable knowing how intimate they were. It was hard to watch two people be so in love and connected. It made him aware of how alone he was and how much time he had wasted since Renée left.

The members of the pack were always coming and going from the Black residence. Emily had been the unofficial pack mother and with her absence, many of them seemed adrift. While Leah didn't mind trying to fill in, she chaffed at being expected to be the pack's maid and chef.

Emily had taken her role as the pack's mother seriously. She laundered and repaired clothing, cooked mountains of food, and ensured the guest room in her and Sam's small house was always ready for an overnight guest. As such, many of the pack took advantage of her generosity. There was no reason for them to be independent or to contribute because Emily had done it without complaint.

That was where they had come in – him and Tiffany. Charlie hated for the burden of feeding the pack to rest solely on Leah and Jacob's shoulders. And had it not been for them, he might have lost Bella forever, so he contributed where he was able to. As a single man, he had put much of his salary into savings and various investments, so he didn't have a problem providing some fiscal support.

It was during one of the bi-weekly shopping trips to the market that he ran into Tiffany. He had two shopping carts brimming with food. Tiffany took one look at the carts and him and burst into gales of laughter.

"_I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear from her face. "I've been trying to figure out why Embry barely eats at home, but now I get it."_

They got to talking and it wasn't long before he revealed his frustrations with his current residence. Even though he had started back to work, Leah worried about him staying alone in his house. The Cullens didn't know Bella had left and they wanted to keep it that way as long as they could. If Charlie went home, but Bella didn't, it wouldn't be long before the Cullens would demand to know where she was.

Bella's cellphone continued to receive text messages and calls. Some were from Edward and others from Alice. It had been left behind when Bella and Jake went to Rachel's. There was nothing they would put past the Cullens. Once Bella realized the danger she was in, the secrets spilled forth. The access and skills the Cullens had to maintain their _normalcy_. Charlie knew cellphones could be useful in tracking people down. It might not give an exact location, but it would narrow the area to search.

"_This might be a bit forward, but you could stay with Embry and me. It wouldn't be much, just a futon in our den," Tiffany offered._

"_You sure Embry wouldn't mind?" he asked, remembering the tension radiating from the young man at the bonfire._

"_Oh, he will, but then he'd probably come home a lot more," she remarked with a mischievous grin._

He didn't need any more convincing. He admired Tiffany and her strength. And if he was honest, he had wanted an opportunity to get to know her better. The few times he had spoken with her over the years had left him with a lingering attraction, but she had always been so aloof.

He understood it now. Though the words hadn't been spoken aloud, he realized as many of the others did that Embry's father was none other than Quil. Her standoffishness had been a front; a way to protect herself and her son.

He helped Tiffany load her car with her meager purchases and then got directions to her house. As he drove back to the Black house, he got an idea. He knew Leah was overwhelmed with her role and the additional expectations the pack unwittingly added to her. By the time he pulled into the driveway of Billy's, he knew what had to be done.

The strength of the pack wasn't just in their numbers, it was in their connection. The ability they had to care and protect each other. It was why he had allowed his daughter to leave with his friend's son because he knew Jake would protect Bella with his dying breath. That the pack would do everything in their power to ensure it would never come to that.

He, Tiffany, and more recently Joy had been invited into the inner circle. Their purpose was clear; support the pack in any way they could. While they didn't have the supernatural strength they had something else, wisdom and experience.

When his daughter had come to live with him, she had wrongly made a guess about his inability to care for himself. The day he picked her up from the airport, he had taken her to the diner for a meal. It wasn't that he couldn't cook; it was because he didn't know what she liked. It had been years since she had stayed at his house. Perhaps, she had been too young and didn't remember the meals they had shared.

Her assumption caused her to do things that he was perfectly capable of. The few times he tried to tell her otherwise, her face would fall and she would become eerily silent. When he asked Renée about it, she explained that those few years they had lived with Renée's mom were the cause. It seemed Marie had instilled into Bella the belief that men needed to be cared for. The reason behind Bella's parents' failed marriage was because Renée wasn't a good housewife.

It was why he allowed Bella to cook and clean for him. He couldn't stand to have her be unhappy and the few times he tried to do things for himself her despondency tore at him. So his contribution to the pack was teaching them to be self-reliant.

Tiffany and Joy thought it was a great idea. It gave Leah, Jacob, and Billy time to figure out their living arrangements and begin planning how best to introduce the _new_ Jake. And it relieved some of the stress the Alpha couple was having as they tried to find balance in their lives.

Lessons were held at Tiffany's house; the elders except for Old Quil attended the first lesson. When some of the pack protested, Charlie put his foot down. There was no reason these young men couldn't learn how to do these things.

"_This is not women's work," he explained. "It is everyone's work. Times are changing. Not all women, or men for that matter, want to take on traditional roles in a relationship."_

"_When Leah and Seth were young, I stayed home and Sue worked outside the home. It was the best choice we ever made," Harry added, backing up Charlie's statement._

"_There's nothing more attractive and sexy than a man who knows his way around both the bedroom and the kitchen," Sue said with a saucy wink at her husband of nearly 20 years._

It was how he and Tiffany bonded. They scoured websites and cookbooks, looking for recipes that were hearty, simple, and fast; ones that could be made in bulk and split into portions, which could be frozen for later. The pack pooled their money together, all of the money from odd jobs they found, and purchased several large freezers.

Those that helped in making the meals could take what they needed. If they didn't help, then they had to pay for them. The few that protested, quickly realized it was more cost effective to contribute money for the ingredients and help make the meals versus paying a premium for the finished product.

Each day they spent together, the more they learned about each other. He learned that Tiffany was a rebel at heart. She had struggled to walk the thin line expected for her. He realized her bravery when she spoke of facing the Quileute elders and asking for a place for herself and Embry. Her stubbornness and loyalty when she refused to out Quil; as she explained, _"It wouldn't have changed anything except add more hurt. Too many people were already hurt – it was better to be silent."_

He also learned about her regret; the belief that she was responsible for Quil's death. It was at that moment, he realized it was more than an infatuation he had with her. He loved her.

It was why he was so nervous. He was sure she felt something similar though they had never talked about the future. He avoided bringing up the fact he had been living under her roof for months. That he no longer wanted to return _home _because he was home. The house he had bought all those years ago wasn't his anymore. It didn't feel like his.

He wanted to wake up every morning as he had for the past 5 months – only he wanted it to be next to her. Not on the green futon in her rarely used den. He wanted to kiss her goodbye on the days he worked and have her whisper in his ear for him to come home.

And even if the words changed day-to-day, the meaning would remain the same. _"Come back to me please, baby."_ He wanted to experience a skip in his step, his smile growing bigger until it literally hurt as he walked to the door of _their home_. And when the door opened, her face would light up, her mouth curving into an answering smile as her breath caught in her throat.

But he was afraid his hopes would be dashed; that all she would see him as was a friend. He wasn't sure how he would feel if that was the case, but it would mean he had overstayed his welcome. He would have to leave, so perhaps it was best to leave things the way they were.

It was how Embry found him. It wasn't just the scent of anxiety that alerted Embry to Charlie's inner turmoil. There was his dejected pose as he sat on the front stoop. His face turned to the forest, staring into the darkness with his eyes unseeing.

Embry had known what was coming for some time. He couldn't say he was pleased necessarily, but he had come to realize that his mom deserved happiness. He wasn't always going to be there for her and someday he would have a family of his own. It wouldn't be fair to deny his mom the opportunity to grow old with a partner of her choosing.

And as much as he hated to admit it, Charlie made his mom happy. Over the last six months, she had become a different person. She smiled and laughed more. She worried less about what people said about her.

It was so strange to Embry to see how the gossip surrounding his mom and Charlie _living in sin_ didn't bother her in the least. He remembered growing up and knowing her heart shattered with each whispered word or slight because of his status as a bastard child. Maybe it was different because she was happier than she had ever been. Or maybe it was because it didn't matter anymore. Embry would always have a place in the Quileute tribe. They couldn't take his birthright away from him.

He didn't know and part of him didn't care. He had come to terms with who he was. His father had made a mistake and regretted it for the rest of his life. The past was the past; it couldn't be changed and it was pointless to waste your life living in regret.

"Hey, Charlie," he called.

"Hi, Embry, how was patrol?"

"No different than any other day. What you doing sitting out here?"

He watched as Charlie looked away. It was a telltale sign that a person was coming up with a lie. He was still getting used to how their enhanced senses helped them notice things they wouldn't have in the past.

"Nothing. Just getting some fresh air."

He scoured Charlie's face and body, taking in every detail. The indentations around his eyes and mouth from his worry. The beads of sweat on his forehead, a direct result of his untruth. His left hand was hidden in his pocket and appeared to be gripping a small square object. His right hand he wiped nervously on his pants.

The smell of nerves and self-doubt filled Embry's nostrils. He couldn't stop himself as he chuckled quietly. Obviously, Charlie needed a little push.

"Charlie, just ask her already. You'll get the answer you want. While you're at it, let her know I'm spending the night at Quil's."

With those words, he turned and began to jog toward his brother's house. If things went how he saw they were going to, he didn't want to be at home. It was bad enough the sexual tension he had to witness between his mom and Charlie every day, but he had a feeling the two of them were going to finally get around to relieving it. And there were some things a guy shouldn't have to witness his mom and her future husband doing.

* * *

It had been years since Rachel Black had been home. Had it not been for her brother and several of his friends showing up at her doorstep uninvited, she would have stayed away. But her curiosity got the better of her. The story she had been given rang false.

For the past year, she had gained an uncanny ability to read people. She could sense their emotions. She could _smell _lies. When she mentioned it to her best friend Kate, she had stared at Rachel like she had professed she had two heads.

"_Seriously, Rach? That's a bit crazy. I'd be careful who you say that too," Kate cautioned._

It was the first time she had felt insecure since leaving La Push. As the oldest, she had exuded confidence even when she was a quivering mass of anxiety. It was expected from the moment of her birth that she strive toward excellence. How she came to this conclusion, she wasn't sure, but the 6 minute difference between her and Rebecca had sealed her fate.

Maybe that was why she had left as quickly as she could. It had been her young shoulders that carried the burden after their mom passed. Their dad curled inward; avoiding the truth and refusing to step up and assume responsibility. Rebecca turned to things that gave her instant gratification. Jake was so young and scared.

It was Rachel who held the family together. She became a surrogate mom to Jake and her sister. She took over the newly abandoned jobs; the ones that their mom had always done. She kept the household running. When Rebecca ended up pregnant at 15, she was the one who begged Sue Clearwater to help them; allowing Sue to think it was her because Rebecca was too ashamed to take responsibility.

The pregnancy was the final straw. Afterwards, Sue confronted their father, telling him what had happened. _"It's time for you to get your head out of your ass, Billy Black. These kids already lost a mother – you're their father. It's time you started acting like it."_

By that time, the damage was done. Rachel began to count down the days until she could be free. She studied, working as hard as she could and got a full scholarship to Portland State University. The second her high school diploma was in her hands, she packed her bags and filled the car she shared with Rebecca and drove to Oregon.

It didn't matter school wasn't starting for 12 weeks and that she had nowhere to stay. She was done with La Push and her father. The good memories had been overwhelmed and tainted by the bad.

She wasn't surprised when Rebecca left only weeks after she did. Nor was she shocked at her sister's lack of plans. It was so typical of Rebecca. Hopping on a plane and getting as far away as she could. She certainly wasn't surprised when Rebecca married a surfer after only knowing him a few weeks.

She called home infrequently. While she felt guilty about leaving Jake behind, there wasn't much either of them could do. Jake was underage and as long as their dad was still alive, they had no say in where their brother lived or who raised him.

That's why she was so shocked when Jake had shown up. The four of them – Jake, Bella, Sam, and Emily had marched into her apartment as though they had every right to be there. Had it not been for Bella looking close to death, she might have kicked them all out, her brother included.

The girl looked she was going through some type of drug withdrawal. Not that Rachel had personally experienced it, but her years in college had opened her eyes to the dangers of substances – illegal and legal. Adderall, Xanax, alcohol were just a few that her fellow classmates used.

The abuse of Adderall was common among students who were in work-study or scholarship programs. Even one bad grade could bring down an average and leave someone without funding for their next semester. Adderall helped them to focus and stay awake, so they could keep high grades. The downfall of using it was at some point they needed to sleep, so that's where the Xanax and alcohol came in. Downers then uppers – uppers then downers. It was a vicious cycle.

But when she confronted Jake about it, she was given lies. She could taste them in the air. More than once, she walked into the room and everyone became instantly silent. They had secrets and not one of them did they share with her.

For two weeks they stayed. Until one morning, the phone rang. It was early; long before the sun had started to peek over the horizon and the single half ring startled her awake. She heard the murmur of a muffled conversation and tried to make it out, but her body was still tired. Her eyelids felt weighted down and she fell back asleep.

When she woke up later, her uninvited guests were gone. A simple note left on a scrap of paper by the door. It thanked her for her hospitality, but said nothing of their destination. When she checked the caller ID the most recent call was from a blocked number.

It was why she decided to visit her home for the first time in years. Why she was showing up unexpectedly during Christmas. They couldn't turn her away during the holidays nor would she allow them to avoid her questions.

* * *

Hawaii was not what Bella expected. She had known it would be warm and the sun would shine the majority of the days. That there would be an ever-changing population as tourists made it their temporary home for a week or more.

She didn't understand how beautiful it would be. The beaches, mountains, and lush forests contrasted with the urban jungle of concrete, glass, and steel. Nor did she understand how happy she could be.

Her worries about being able to survive without Edward had been for nothing. The first two months had been hell. Her body turning on itself as it craved his scent. She couldn't sleep more than a few hours at a time.

Her stomach couldn't handle half the things she tried to eat. It protested the tiniest bit of food. Her hands shook from a lack of sugar in her bloodstream. Her skin took on a pale, grayish tone from chronic anemia – not that she had a formal diagnosis, but that's what Jake and Sam thought.

Her clothes hung loosely on her slight frame. The amount or number of layers was never enough to keep the chill away. Jake's consistently elevated temperature was a godsend. But there were times when he couldn't hold her, so she carried out tasks like bathing, dressing, and going to the bathroom as quickly as possible and he did the same.

When they arrived at Rachel's in the middle of the night, she could feel the girl's dislike. One minute Rachel would be nice and helpful; the next she was a shrew, demanding answers. Her curiosity and disapproval were the only constants.

It had been during one of Rachel's lapses, which was what Bella liked to call the times when Rachel expressed concern, that she was Bella's saving grace. Sam and Emily were ready to take Bella to the hospital. Her inability to keep food down, her constant stomach pain, and her difficulty regulating her body temperature had gone on for too long. She needed medical intervention.

"_She needs to be on a BRAT diet. That's what the junkies at school swore by," she said snidely._

"_She's not a junkie," Jake protested in Bella's defense._

"_Whatever," Rachel said with a few shakes of her head; her long black hair swinging slightly. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "Bananas, rice, applesauce, and toast – plain toast, no butter, jelly – nothing. After a few days of that you can start introducing some other foods like chicken for protein."_

Rachel's suggestion had worked. It didn't mean Bella didn't have some issues after getting to Hawaii, but at least they knew what to do when things started getting bad. She wished they had been able to tell Rachel more of what was going on, but they were still too close for comfort. The danger the Cullens presented was too acute.

Rebecca had accepted their story; a jumble of truth, fabrications, and outright avoidance of certain questions. Bella was hiding from her violent ex-boyfriend. Billy was concerned that Jake would fight Bella's boyfriend, thus he thought it would be safer if Jake was far away. The boyfriend had money and knew where Renée lived, but knew nothing of Jake's family. Therefore, it made sense for Bella and Jake to stay with Rebecca and Solomon for the unforeseeable future.

And like before, Jake healed her. Between distance, time, and _her personal sun_, she had grown stronger every day until the day came when she could dream about the future. Not a future with the Cullens. Nor a future where she never changed, but one where she and Jake grew old together surrounded by their family and friends.

* * *

Quil was thinking how much he had matured over the past year. It wasn't becoming part of the pack that changed him. Nor was it Charlie and Tiffany's lessons. It had been something more fundamental; a truth that had shaken him to the core and nearly tore his fragile family to pieces.

The truth of his parent's marriage, a union based on lies; it hadn't been love that brought them together, it had been his impending arrival. The best friend who had been like a brother to him – was actually his brother. His father had likely boarded his small boat the day he died, already aware of the outcome. Hoping and praying for it; the relief he envisioned while being oblivious to the chaos he was leaving behind. Never realizing some secrets wouldn't remain that way forever.

At first, he hadn't known whether he should confront his mom. He had been young enough that his memories of his father were cloudy and blurry. He wasn't sure what he remembered was real and how much he had invented because he was jealous of all the other boys he knew with fathers; in particular, Jake and Seth.

He avoided Embry as much as he could. He understood on some unconscious level that they couldn't _not_ talk about what they had learned. The pack was uncommonly silent; they kept their opinions from seeing the light of day, but it was hard to ignore their cynical gazes. Their not-so-subtle glances between him and Embry as they catalogued their similarities; each wondered how the truth had gone unnoticed for so long.

It got to the point, he couldn't stand it. He had to know. His grandfather, who he had always viewed as an ally, forbade him from talking about it. Every time he tried to bring the conversation around to his father and the early days of his parent's marriage to his mom, Old Quil would interject.

He would ramble about the lack of respect the younger generation had for their elders. Blather about his numerous complaints – his bones and joints, which creaked with every movement he made; his reluctant bowels that refused to adhere to the same schedule they had for the past 60-plus years; the bland food Joy cooked for them; and his nocturnal visits to the bathroom.

Slowly Quil was being driven insane. The truth was drifting out of his reach and his grandfather's actions made him question if Old Quil had always known. He hoped it wasn't the case.

When he couldn't stand it any longer and knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with his grandfather being around, he went to the only place his grandfather refused to go – Tiffany Call's. He waited until a day when Charlie was working and Embry had patrol.

He knocked on her door. Anxiously, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The pounding of his heart nearly concealed her soft footfalls as she neared the door. And when the knob began to turn had he not been frozen in place, his muscles refusing to work even though he brain was screaming _RUN!_, he would have darted to the forest.

Instead, he stood there with wide eyes; his pupils dilated to the point that his light brown irises were barely visible. His chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. His brain was under the assumption that it was being deprived of oxygen and as such, dragging him closer to the darkness. He couldn't get his vocal cords to cooperate; for the first time in his life he was mute.

"_Hi, Quil – Embry's not home right now," Tiffany greeted as she tried to give him a way out of the awkward situation. When he stood there, not moving or responding, she realized he wasn't there to see her son – his brother. "You're here to see me, aren't you?" she asked._

It took an eternity before he could manage a single nod. Not that she needed his answer because by the time he was able to do that, she had already ushered him into the house and steered him toward the small sofa in her living room. They sat there silently for several tense moments. He wasn't sure what he wanted to know or how to ask, but Tiffany knew.

"_I don't know what you've been told, but it isn't as bad as what you think. Quil – your father loved you and your mom very much. He always regretted what he had done, leaving your mom, even though he returned to her – he was a changed man. He never wanted for you to grow up like Sam was. He'd seen how destructive Joshua's actions were."_

"_But what about you and Embry? Did he regret?" he asked, the final word whispered softly as though he had spoken a curse._

Tiffany put her arm around Quil, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder and she squeezed him in a half-hug. For all his brashness and joking, he was as sensitive to other's feelings as his father had been; as his brother was. He worried, even though he didn't have to, about her feelings. He didn't want to hurt her.

"_I don't know. I'd like to think he didn't, but even if he did it doesn't matter. I meant what I said before – Embry is the best gift Quil could've given me."_

"_Why did he?"_

It was the hardest thing to answer. Those three words they formed a question, which could encompass a dozen answers. _Why did he rebel? Why did he leave Joy? Why did he choose Tiffany? Why did he become involved with another woman despite being married? Why did he return if he wasn't happy? Why did he choose to deny Embry? Why did he choose death?_

She couldn't respond to all his questions. She didn't know the answers. So she did her best and filled in the pieces she felt comfortable claiming ownership to. And when he fell into an exhausted slumber, she realized he had experienced too many sleepless nights with his mind racing as he struggled to make sense of who he was and where he came from.

It hadn't been her place then and it surely wasn't her place now, but as she gazed at the young man on her sofa, she was reminded of the man she had once loved. The man she had planned a future with, one he wasn't aware of, but in her naivety that hadn't mattered. She hadn't been able to save him when life had become too overwhelming and the only escape left was death. She had made herself powerless.

And that had been her justification for her inaction. She was tired of excuses. It was time to stop being afraid and face the costs of her choices.

Her hands shook; her fingers boneless as she dialed her phone. The number was as familiar to her as her own. To say they were friends was a stretch; acquaintances would be the better term. The line rang; seemingly forever until a bright voice answered. It was now or never.

"_Joy, it's Tiffany. We need to talk about Quil's sons."_

* * *

Paul was bored. The thrill of the chase wasn't as enjoyable as it had been before. It didn't help that the threat of vampires decreased significantly with the Cullens' departure. Their patrols were for a few hours each day.

And with all the school the pack had missed when they were protecting Bella; he found he was repeating his junior year all over again. He felt _too old_ to still be in high school. The things his peers talked about – petty disagreements, grumbling about homework, and their plans for the weekend – just didn't interest him.

He longed to join in, but yet he held himself back. He had no one to share his fears and dreams with. No one who he could tell what he had been through – what they all had been through. The truth was too impossible to believe and despite the few who had joined their inner circle – it was too dangerous to let it be widely known.

So he did his best to ignore his peers. He buckled down and studied like he never had before. He patrolled, attended pack meetings, and reluctantly, joined the others in their efforts to cook. He even got an after school job.

It didn't change the fact that a yawning emptiness filled him. He didn't know what to call the melancholy that had drifted over him. His father had never been an overly emotional guy. He was too young to remember much of his mother – the scent of gardenias, her soft voice, the gentle curve of her lips when she smiled, and her slim, tanned fingers ruffling his hair a final time before she disappeared forever.

He and Jared had been friends since they had phased so close together. It had been the three of them – Sam, Jared, and him – that found Bella in the woods. They had been the ones who tried to make sense of who and what they were. They had been forced; unwilling participants in the destruction of their fellow pack members' dreams. Their bond was strong enough that Jared noticed something was wrong.

"_What's going on with you?" Jared asked in curiosity and concern._

"_Nothing."_

"_You sure? It seems like you have something on your mind." Paul watched as Jared nudged Kim slightly. Paul's eyes followed her as she got up, giving an excuse before leaving the room. "Maybe, it'd help if you talked about," Jared suggested as soon as Kim disappeared from their sight._

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

The conversation was ended with Paul's rough words. Jared recognized the subject was closed for now, but it didn't mean he didn't continue to watch Paul and take measure of each word he spoke. A few short weeks later, Jared brought it up again. In a moment of weakness, Paul shared his thoughts.

"_I think it's pretty obvious, Paul. You're lonely. Your dad's off in Tacoma. You have the pack, but it's not like it was before. We're not out there every day waiting for death to come. Instead, we've gone back to our __**normal**__ lives – only we don't know what that is anymore."_

"…_but…what am I supposed to do?"_

"_I can't tell you, but to start maybe it's time to forgive your mom for abandoning you and realizing not all women are like that. I might not have chosen Kim in the beginning, but it's nice to have someone who I can talk to and lean on when things get hard."_

Now that Paul had a name to call it, he began the process of forgiving his mother. It wasn't enough for him to think the words. He needed more. He searched through things he had kept over the years and found a birthday card tucked into an envelope that had an address his mom had once lived at.

Her name, _Raven Longtree,_ was written on the envelope in thick, sharply angled letters. Each one cut deeply into the paper, leaving marks that he could feel on the back of it. He turned the envelope around in his hand. She had at one time been known as Raven Lahote; he wasn't even sure his parents had legally divorced or if they had simply separated. He supposed it didn't matter anymore; they had been apart for so long that the lack of a piece of paper wasn't going to change things.

_Othello, Washington_. He didn't know where that was. Only that she hadn't put thousands of miles between them – only hundreds. If she truly didn't want them – _him_ – why hadn't she traveled farther? Had there been someone else? A man she thought was better than his father. Had she found another little boy who she loved more?

He knew he wouldn't find the answer on the envelope, much less in it. He tucked it into his backpack and the next day, he stayed after school. His stomach was tied in knots and he had barely eaten a bite. If anyone noticed, they didn't say a word.

He made his way to the library. His footsteps softer and quieter than normal as though he was afraid someone would hear him and they would know his secret. He didn't want to be seen as a pathetic kid who couldn't let go of the mother who had left him.

He sat down at one of the computers in the back corner of the library. His fingers poised nervously above the keys, trembling slightly while he waited for the search engine to load. A search of her name revealed nothing. Disappointment shot through him, settling in his heart. His hands and feet turned icy cold. Just as he was about to admit defeat, he remembered that he could do a reverse search of the address.

Maybe that would be a clue to where she was. It was likely her name might have changed. She could have remarried and have a new family to replace the one she had left behind. With a spark of hope, he carefully typed the address into the search box. His pinky finger hovered over the _enter key_ and he took a deep breath before hitting the key with considerable force.

It was pure luck that he didn't loosen the key from its fragile moorings. The progress bar slowly, but surely turned a solid green color. Each tiny movement brought him closer to finding out…he wasn't sure any longer what he was hoping to find. Maybe he only needed to go through the motions. If this was another dead end, then so be it. He would be able to say he had done all he could. He had made an effort.

He waited, impatiently drumming his fingers on the cheap veneer-covered desk. The white page filling with blurred words and lines, each one crisping and sharpening until he could make out a name – _Longtree_. Whoever she had lived with had been someone she was related to.

George and Willow Longtree. The blue hyperlink of their names beckoned him. His fingers stopped their drumming and clenched the black plastic mouse. His hand was suddenly sweaty. The small white arrow-shaped icon moved at a snail's pace until it was directly above the link.

He clicked it. This time the page loaded much faster than he was prepared for. Everything was there in front of him. Their names, the address, a phone number, and even their approximate ages. Doing some quick math in his head, he realized they were possibly his grandparents.

He had always assumed they were dead. He couldn't remember them. He had never heard his dad mention them. And for some reason, he had never thought to question where they were because he could remember the painful day when they had buried his dad's parents. The only grandparents he had ever known.

It had been unexpected. The weather in Washington was always unpredictable. A sudden storm with the air just cool enough that the rain turned from water into ice; yet not cold enough for snow. The single mistake of miscalculation and their car was slammed into by another driver who had the right-of-way.

His grandmother, Mona, was killed instantly. At least that's what the highway patrol said. His grandfather, John, had survived the initial impact. A few broken bones were his only injuries. Some said he died of a broken heart two days later, others insisted the hospital had missed something.

But 10-year old Paul had known different. He had seen the love that radiated from them. He knew without a doubt, neither would be long for this world without the other. He had felt it in his bones when his father had dropped to one knee and looked him in the face. The words forever seared in his mind along with his father's tear-stained face.

"_Paul, something's happened. Papa and Nana were in an accident. Nana's gone."_

Blinking away tears, he refocused on the computer. He pulled a piece of paper from his backpack and wrote the information down on it. He wasn't ready. He had thought he was, but his fingers itched to click the _x_, closing the page. His mind screamed at him to toss the card with the address into the nearest trash bin. Nothing good could come of this.

* * *

Embry arrived on his brother's doorstep and out of habit he knocked. Joy was the first to the door and her face lit up in a wide smile as she ushered him inside. He glanced around the shared kitchen and living space and sighed in relief that Old Quil was nowhere to be seen.

He and his _grandfather_ had come to an uneasy truce. They tolerated each other for the sake of the pack. For his brother's sake. But Embry was damned if he was going to start treating the old man like the family he had always wished for. Especially since both he and his brother had suspicions that Old Quil had known all along.

"Hey, bro, I was just going to come over," Quil greeted him.

Embry laughed his nose wrinkling as he thought about what was likely going on at his house. Before he had time to return the greeting, Quil was pestering him about what was going on.

"What's that look about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Nothing except I think Charlie's going to ask my mom to marry him."

"Really?! Wow! That's so awesome, isn't it?" Quil asked hesitantly when he noticed Embry didn't seem to be as excited as he was.

"I guess. It's just weird. I mean, I'm happy for them, but I don't know…" he frowned as he tried to figure out why he was so uncomfortable. "It's just I know how they both feel and stuff…it's just…well, Charlie's a cool guy…and he makes mom happy…"

"Well, what's the problem then?" Joy asked.

Embry chewed on his lip, his cheeks reddening as he struggled to put his thoughts into words. As the slight flush crept down his neck and towards his chest, he blurted the truth out, the words coming out in a rush, so that they sounded like a single word.

"_They're-going-to-have-sex._"

Joy covered her mouth, hiding her grin from Embry, but Quil wasn't so gracious. He burst into gales of laughter, his body bending in half as he clutched his stomach. It wasn't long before they all joined in; each one finding the humor in Embry's confession.

And when Old Quil burst into the room only a few moments later, his cantankerous voice raised, decrying how no one cared about his need for rest at his age. All they could do was laugh harder. Joy spoke up for the first time since she had become an Ateara.

"It'd do you good if you laughed every now and then, old man. It's a pity you couldn't love your son when he was alive and now you barely tolerate your grandsons. Quil would be ashamed of you – we all are. Only no one's had the guts to say anything to you before now."

Old Quil grumbled, swearing under his breath in Quileute before stomping back to his room. He didn't want to believe what Joy had to say today, but there was hope that someday he would. And hopefully it would be before it was too late.

* * *

They were all gathered at the Black house. It was a time for celebration. Soon a new year would dawn and perhaps, they could put the final bits and pieces of all they had endured behind them. They weren't naïve enough to think the danger was completely past, but it was no longer staring them in the face.

Jacob, Seth, and Paul had rearranged the future in the living room. They had moved as much as they could to the small room Jake had once inhabited and the rest was brought out to the garage behind the house. They had then set up several tables, so they could all eat together.

It was Christmas Eve and it only made sense for the pack to share at least one of the days together. After all, they were related to each other one way or another, and over the last two years, they had become a motley group that could be considered a family. They had their share of fights and disagreements. They supported and loved each other. But most of all, they were the keepers of the secret. It felt right to be around those that understood and didn't ask questions none of them wanted to answer.

The cooking lessons provided by Charlie, Joy, and Tiffany had been exactly what was needed. Each pack member had brought a dish to share. Tiffany and Charlie brought a turkey while Sue and Harry brought some venison sausage. Paul brought stuffing that he proclaimed was his grandmother's recipe.

Quil told everyone he had peeled 10 pounds of potatoes and boiled them though the pack knew it to be a lie the moment he said it. Not only could they sense it; Embry had no problem outing that he had seen two large boxes of instant potatoes in the garbage at his brother's house. Embry had gone fishing; catching several salmon, which he then slow cooked using a recipe his mom had learned from her mother.

Jared and Kim brought fry bread and homemade jam made from golden currant berries. Not to be outdone by Embry, Seth scoured the internet and found a recipe for boiled dry corn from the Walla Walla tribe. Billy shared Sarah's recipe for several berry pies and Leah made a salmonberry and salal ones.

Joy made several large pitchers of sumac tea. And even Old Quil contributed. He brought wojapi – a berry pudding that was excellent on fry bread. Even though they were missing some of their family and friends, their celebration was complete.

They crowded around the table sitting close; so close that most people would have problems with it. But this was them, this was their family and the closeness felt right. They had found there was comfort in the touch and scent of each other. It gave them an enhanced sense of strength and belonging.

Dishes of food were haphazardly passed around the table. Hands were playfully slapped if they were deemed to be taking too much. Groans of pleasure filled the air as they each took their first bites. Too often they ate for the sake of eating, _literally_ wolfing down food and barely taking the time to enjoy it. Today they were taking their time, savoring each bite as though it was both their first and last.

It was probably the reason why none of them heard a car pull into the driveway. Nor did they hear the soft closing of a car door, the soft footfalls on the porch. The creaky screen door had been mostly remedied by replacing the hinges and an application of oil, but the person opening it wouldn't know there was a trick to opening it that made it nearly soundless.

Later, they would all question their abilities. Some trying to find an excuse by stating it was the familiar scent that stopped them for noticing an intruder in their midst. Others would blame their distraction on the food, the smattering of conversation, and the little bit of spirits Quil had used to spike the tea his mother brought.

Rachel walked into her childhood home. Her feet tripped over a dozen pairs of shoes that covered the entryway floor. She tried to figure out how so many people could be in the small house and only three vehicles outside besides for her dad's truck.

She could hear their conversation in the other room. Her ears picked out a nearly equal number of voices to match the shoes. She recognized a few of them – her dad, the Clearwaters, Old Quil, and perhaps her young cousin Quil. Her nose picked out the various scents; picking the spices – rosemary, sage, salt, pepper, fresh berries, and more. All of it brought back memories of her mom.

She had left her suitcase in her car; still unsure if she was going to stay or not. Halfway to La Push, she had pulled off the road several times. Her hands shaking on the wheel as her brain battled with her body. She wanted to turn around, her brain screamed at her, telling her this was a bad idea, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate.

For some reason she doubted she would get the answers she was begging for. _Why would __**they**__ tell her anything?_ She didn't even know who _**they**_ were, but she knew if Jake wouldn't tell her; why would her father?

Kicking off her shoes, she scratched the side of her left calf with her other foot. It was a nervous habit left over from childhood. Her mom had proclaimed that Rachel had been prone to ticks of nervousness since the day she was born. Her explosion of hives for no apparent reason at age nine hadn't helped her case.

She walked into the small living room. Her eyes roved around the room, flitting from the back of one head to the top of another. Not finding any familiarity, she gazed further down; taking in smooth tanned skin stretched across thick muscles.

It wasn't until her eyes locked on a person who appeared young, yet old. His body restrained by his disability; the silver gleam of his metal prison. Her eyes widened, a spark of fire igniting them. Her nostrils widened as she sucked in a deep breath. Her hands curled into fists, her limbs trembling slightly.

The anger she had tried to hold in for so long bubbled to the surface. _She hated him. Hated this place._ But even as she thought that, she wanted answers. _She deserved them._

"Where's Jake?" she demanded. Her gaze turned icy as she glared at her father, taunting him.

"Rachel?!" Billy cried out in disbelief.

The room became deathly silent. Not a single person moved. Some were even afraid to breathe. The anger, resentment, and hurt coming from Rachel were palpable even to the non-wolves. None of them had been prepared for this. They hadn't come up with a _Plan A_, much less a _Plan B._

Rachel stood her ground, saying nothing and giving nothing away. Her gaze centered on her father as she waited for him to tell her the truth. Her focus on her father stopped her from noticing Jacob rising from the table.

He had seen enough in the younger Jake's memories to pretend to be who he wasn't. They hadn't had many opportunities to see whether his acting was believable or not as nearly everyone that was close to Jake knew that Jacob and Jake were two different people. This would either be a triumph or an epic fail.

"Rachel!" he said in the most boisterous and jovial voice he could pull off. "Don't you recognize your baby brother?"

He moved toward her slower and more cautiously than the true Jake would, because something about her demeanor suggested that her emotions were labile. A single mistake could have catastrophic consequences.

A frisson of fear travelled down his spine as her icy gaze turned on him. Her eyes spoke volumes. In them there was a knowledge that seemed impossible for her to have, yet his years wandering had suggested it was very possible. After all she had the same blood he did running through her veins.

"You are not my brother," she replied emotionlessly. Each word had an exaggerated emphasis placed on it and was spoken in such a way that they left no room for argument.

"Where is he, _father_?" Her mouth twisted and spit the word out like a curse. Emily would have been the only to recognize what was happening. Despite Leah's recent phase and the anger she had displayed, the Clearwaters had mostly forgotten their terror. Emily would never be unable to picture the look on Sam's face before he ripped apart her face.

Billy was speechless. _What was he to tell her? The truth? A story? Anything she learned would be dangerous for her to know._ The pack suspected that Edward still watched the pack and Charlie like hawks, hoping to find something about the whereabouts of Bella. They couldn't give her information that would put her life or the lives of Bella and Jake in danger.

"I asked you a question!"

"Rachel…I don't…what do you want me to say…"

"The truth – that's all I'm asking for is the truth. Why is it so hard for you to see _me_? Why I was I mature enough to care for my siblings, but I'm not adult enough to understand why you let your barely 17-year old son leave the state with his junkie girlfriend?"

"…Rachel…"

"NO! Don't _Rachel_ me. You can't have it both ways – either I'm an adult or not. Either you coddle me or not."

He couldn't answer her. The life of his children was too precious to him. He hadn't realized it until after both his daughters had left. He hadn't truly understood the damage he had done to them. He would never get a chance to go back and change things. He could never give them back those years when they lost both a mother and father.

"I'm not going to get answers, am I? You're going to get exactly what you deserve – you'll die alone. Don't expect any of us to come back for you. You ruined my life and now Jake's. Rebecca only got out unscathed because I was there to protect her. I sacrificed who I was, so that she could avoid the consequences of her poor choices."

She had tried. Had given it her best effort, but nothing had changed in the years she had been gone. Lesson learned. Though that knowledge didn't snuff her anger like she hoped it would.

Instead, it made her more furious. Her skin tingled and burned. She had to get out of there before she did something stupid. Without a word, she walked out of the room, out of the house, and hopefully out of La Push forever.

* * *

"What the fuck was that about," Leah hissed quietly.

Billy hung his head in shame. "I don't know. I know I messed up, but I can't let her life be destroyed by this. She took on too much responsibility at a young age and it's my fault. I was selfish in my grief."

"Well, we have to do something. We can't let her leave like this. Somehow we have to make amends." As always Jacob was the voice of reason. He looked around the room; frowning in disappointment as he tried in vain to meet the eyes of at least one of the group.

One by one, each person looked away; pretending a sudden interest in their nearly empty plates, the floor or the ceiling. Rachel was one of _theirs_. Jacob could feel that there was more to her than just her anger and hurt.

He glanced over at Leah, a question in his eyes. Without a word, she reaffirmed his belief. The small shake of her head was telling as he pondered having her go after Rachel.

"It won't work," she replied softly. "She's too angry and hurt. She'd never listen to me now – not after…"

She didn't need to explain the rest, he understood. They had grown up together – Rachel, Rebecca, and Leah. Had Leah not been there today or had she responded to Rachel's concerned emails – it would have made a difference. Leah had knowingly entered the enemy camp, but her motives were hardly selfish. There hadn't been many options.

"I'll go."

Heads snapped towards Paul's direction. Mouths hung open in shock, surprise, and curiosity. Paul was the last person to volunteer for anything. He had never been close to the Black family, not even Jake who was the same age as him.

"Why?" Leah asked.

Paul shrugged. He didn't understand it himself; hadn't even thought about volunteering until the words had left his mouth. There was something about Rachel that stirred emotions he thought were long buried. He hurt as she did. He felt her anger as though it was his own.

"Paul?"

"I don't know…" he mumbled uncertainly. "But…but who better than someone who understands it? The rage and disillusionment."

It was the truth. Out of all of them, Paul had struggled the most trying to control the animal within. There were many long months before he didn't burst out of his clothes at the slightest remark. And his rage had become his strength.

Besides for Jacob and Leah, he was the only other to be so in tuned with his wolf. Though it had taken time, the wolf could become Paul and Paul – the wolf. It was difficult to describe what occurred or how it worked. What mattered was that it had been Paul and his wolf that had finally captured the redhead.

His massive teeth had clamped around one of her calves. Instead of tearing the limb free, he had rolled and tumbled, throwing the redhead off balance. When they came to a stop, he kept his jaw closed on her leg. One of his back paws, put pressure on her neck and jaw, turning her venom-filled mouth away from him.

He had waited, holding her down. His front paws dug into her marble-like flesh. He barely flinched as she tried to tear his fur from his hide. Even though his wolf wanted to savor in their capture by killing the redhead quickly and efficiently, Paul knew this wasn't meant to be a victory for only him. It was to be for all of them.

It wasn't until later that day, after the pack had torn Victoria to pieces and set her on fire that they realized the extent of Paul's wounds. His body was littered with oozing cuts and scrapes. Some of them were barely healing as a result of the venom contaminating them.

How Leah and Jacob had railed at him for his stupidity. He should have finished her off, instead of waiting for them. His justification was softly spoken. His words called to their wolves as they realized the truth – neither of them would have done anything differently.

"Are you sure?" Leah asked. It wasn't that she didn't trust in Paul. It was that she didn't know what to make of this _new _Rachel.

"Of course, it'll be fine. I promise not to bust outta my clothes. Scouts' honor." He finished with a jaunty salute towards the Alpha pair.

Jacob nodded in permission. Not that Paul had been waiting for it, but it felt good to get approval. He rose to his feet and pushed his chair in. He started to turn and walk to the door when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You'll bring her back here?" Billy wondered aloud. His voice filled with hope.

"I'll do my best, chief. I can't guarantee anything, but she's come all this way, so…"

* * *

Rachel found herself running towards First Beach with a speed she hadn't known she had. Her throat ached, pulsating with anger and hurt. Hot tears leaked down her cheeks.

_Why had she thought it was going to be different?_

She knew better. Nothing had changed. Nothing _would_ change. Her brother was gone. It was likely that Bella would slowly ruin his life. She would take him down the same destructive path of addiction until there was nothing left but a shell of a person.

And what was harder to face is that she had been powerless to stop it. She thought of the _man_ who she had just met – the same one that _pretended_ to be her brother. _How stupid did they think she was?_

She could admit there was a certain resemblance, but whether it was because they – her and him – were related versus the fact that there were certain features that were common in their tribe. It was for those reasons that many outsiders assumed she, Rebecca, and Leah were related. The same was said about her brother and his friends, Embry and Quil.

_Why hadn't she done more to save her brother?_ She should have come home more or called. In the summers, she could have set aside time so that Jake could have visited her. She had abandoned him when he was barely a teen. Her and Rebecca's leaving had likely been the final straw.

It was why he was so attracted to this broken girl. He _needed_ to be needed. Not a single female had stayed in his life. And even though psychology and the human psyche was not her major, she had taken an interest in it.

For as much as she tried to put on a strong front and vow that the events of her childhood wouldn't affect her, they did. She had broken down her sophomore year in school. The loneliness of being so far from home, of having no one to confide to, and her worries about not being good enough had crept over her.

Swiftly like a dark and dense fog, they surrounded her and pulled her in to their depths. At first it had been terrifying. The black undertow pulled her underwater and held her until she couldn't breathe. Then the fear melted away, giving her a calm sort of acceptance. An acknowledgement that this was her fate, and with her resignation, languid warmth spread through her body.

There would be no fear or hurt. No one to miss her. And there would be no regrets because she had tried. She had fought for so long against the bleakness that surely no one could blame her.

It had been easier than she thought. The pills slid down with ease. The alcohol hardly burned her throat. Normally its fiery nature that would scorch a path through her core didn't happen. Her body, every fiber of her being was numb.

Kate had been the one to find her. She had been the one to call for an ambulance. And had been the only one in their dorm who hadn't ostracized Rachel. She had helped Rachel to make the necessary appointments with the providers who after time helped her to see that she had only been a child. The past wasn't her fault and she had been robbed of her innocence by one who should have protected her at all costs.

It had been for Jake that she had come home. She didn't want him to end up where she had been. It was a place and time she would never forget. It had shaped her in more ways than their mom's death.

She was slower to laugh and smile. It was harder to let people get close to her. Every day was a fight against _it_ – that thing that could overwhelm her in any moment of weakness. Some days she felt like a cliché and imagined herself to be a different version of Sylvia Plath. Only her refuge wouldn't be found in the cold steel of a gas oven, but in a soft and gentle drifting of sleep.

Being unable to catch her brother once he finally stumbled cut deeper than what she thought it would. It brought back all the things she tried to bury underneath the mundane tasks of her life. The intense drive she focused on her career, so that she wouldn't have time to feel blue. Some days were easier than others.

It was her circuitous thoughts that dulled her senses. The heightened ones she had come to rely on for the past year. It was why she didn't notice that she was being watched – being pursued like prey.

Though their footfalls were near silent, the soft crunching of leaves should have alerted her. If not that, then the sugary sweet scent that poisoned the very air that whipped around her. Or if nothing else, the intense gaze that was trying to burn a hole through her.

In the end, nothing was strong enough to pull her from her trance. By the time she realized danger was near, it was stood in front of her face. Its gleaming white skin glowed eerily.

The yellow-red eyes of a predator revolted her. Yet there was an enigma that surrounded _this person_ trying to pull her into its thrall. Its bronzed hair was too long, making it a tousled mess that was in direct conflict with the way it held itself and the clothing that draped its form.

When it smiled, its teeth gleamed in an unnatural way. Too white and sharp to be natural – yet there was nothing to suggest otherwise. Its smile mocked her, taunting her for unknown purposes.

"Finally," it said. The voice's pitch and tenor caused a shiver of fear to run down her spine.

Her muscles suddenly tensed and began twitching. Her skin burned, yet broke out in gooseflesh. A deep, throbbing ache spread through her bones. Her senses felt dulled while her thoughts raced. She couldn't decide whether to run or fight.

Before she could ask a single question, it continued. "I _knew_ – they tried to pass that imposter off as Jake and you've confirmed my suspicions. Now to use you to my advantage, so I can find out where Bella is."

"Bella…Jake…what do you mean?" Her confusion increased. _How did he know what she was thinking about? How could he see what was in her mind?_

"It's just one of my talents," he answered with a crooked grin.

Her unease amplified and the instinct to run strengthened. Her eyes darted, looking for an avenue of escape. The forest was on one side of her, with the beach in front of her, and the road behind her. If she went forward, she would be trapped. There was a possibility that she could lose him in the forest, but it had been years since she had run through them.

His hand shot forward, the speed distorting it, so it appeared to be a claw. His fingers felt like hardened steel – cold and unforgiving as they dug into her shoulder. She flinched in pain and tried to wrench her body away from his grasp.

She could feel the muscles and tendons of her arm begin to separate. Something inside her growled. The inferno ignited. Her fear became power.

It felt like things were happening in slow motion and at the same time, she knew it wasn't. _Something_ inside her struggled to break free and the moment she let go, _it_ did. She gave over to _it_. Her body transformed and became something she didn't recognize.

Though _its_ power she did and so did the _thing_ in front of her. His mouth dropped open in shock and his eyes widened in fear.

"No…it can't be…it's not _poss_…"

His words were cut off by her separating his head from his body. Inwardly, she was repulsed by her actions, but the other part of her rejoiced and cried loudly. She continued to rip and tear him apart; taking all the rage she had held inside for so long out on him. Every hurt since her mother had died, every disappointment she had for her father's inaction, and the sorrow of knowing she couldn't save her brother.

The noise of a branch breaking distracted her. She whirled around and barred her teeth. Unhuman noises rose from her throat. The human part of her remained on high alert while the other part recognized the person standing in front of her wasn't a threat.

"Rachel," Paul called her name softly as he walked forward slowly, holding his hands in front of him. At her continued growls he stopped and waited. He tried to keep his attention solely on her, but he couldn't help his wandering eyes as he took in the pieces of vampire around her.

It didn't take long for him to realize _who_ it was. They had been right to be worried. The bronzed hair was instantly identifiable. Edward. Paul shook his head in disgust. Had they not warned the Cullens what would happen if one of them were in the area? It had been months since Bella had disappeared without a trace. Couldn't the leech figure out that he wasn't wanted? _Pathetic_, he thought.

Despite the number Rachel had done on him, Edward's body was still trying to figure out a way to reassemble itself. And though Paul knew the rest of the pack would love to be there to watch him send Edward off in a _blaze of glory_, he needed to do it sooner rather than later.

"Rachel, you're gonna have to let me get closer – unless you want to tear him apart a second time," he remarked with a smirk.

Rachel looked around confused. His words didn't make sense and she didn't even know him. She remembered him being at her father's, but she didn't even know who he was. Her face must have shown something because his next words tamped down her anxiety.

"Paul Lahote. Now how about you let me take care of the bloodsucker and then we'll go back to your dad's and everything will be explained. Bet none of them saw this coming," he finished with a barking laugh.

As he moved forward, she stepped backwards. Still wary of him in some unfamiliar way as though she acknowledged his alpha-like nature. She watched as he picked up several of the larger pieces and piled them up before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. The scrape and click of the flint and smell of butane filled her senses. It wasn't until she saw him hold the small flame to a piece, an arm she thought, that she fell back into reality.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asked incredulously. A moment later she realized her nudity and before she could awkwardly slap her hands over her body to cover herself, a shirt – his – was dangling in front of her face.

"Here."

She took it gratefully and pulled it over herself. Standing, she continued, "What the fuck?! I don't…you can't do that. It's illegal."

She grabbed his arm just as he was going to throw more pieces into the fire. "Stop! I killed him, but you can't just get rid of him like that. It's not right."

He shook her arm free and threw the pieces in before answering her, "Yes, I can and no, you didn't."

"You're speaking in riddles. I did and no, you can't."

"Maybe it's better if I don't wait for us to get back to your dad's. How'd Jake put it?" He asked the question more to himself than her. "Oh, that's right – you want to hear a scary story?"

She listened raptly as he began to tell a tale that she had heard many years ago when she was a small girl. A story of men who turned into wolves and fought the tribes only enemy – the _cold ones_. Suddenly, she realized it was more than a story because it hadn't been her hands that had done it – it had been a pair of razor sharp claws and that part of her hadn't cried out – it had howled in victory.

* * *

It was Billy who made the call. Though they knew the Cullens had no true ties between them, they understood that families were more than those you were related to. He only had the death of his wife to compare it to, but he imagined the pain of losing a child was just as devastating.

Truthfully, the Cullens had already known what had happened. Alice had seen Edward's future go black some time ago. As a family they had come to realize he had become obsessed with Bella.

His preoccupation was unhealthy and dangerous. Not only for Edward, but the entire family and it had been proven time and time again. In the end, they each blamed themselves; Carlisle for creating Edward, Esme and Alice for encouraging his interest in Bella, and Jasper and Emmett for not doing something sooner. The latter two could have easily slipped up and made it so the family had no choice but to leave.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle, but he had been warned."

"I know," Carlisle replied, sighing heavily. "If only…"

"You don't need to say it. I understand."

"Will you let Leah and Jake know that there will be no retaliation from us? That the pack, including Bella is safe?"

"Of course, and you understand this will be the last time any of us will speak with you or your family. If there is another transgression, we will offer no warnings and will hunt each and every one of you down until your coven is no more."

There was nothing more to be said, both Carlisle and Billy knew it and so their conversation was finished almost as soon as it had begun. The pack and elders, and those that knew the secret celebrated the New Year with a sense of peace they hadn't felt for some time.

And there was so much to celebrate; Charlie and Tiffany's wedding, Rachel coming home for the first time in years, and the possibility of Bella and Jake being able to return home someday. Together, Jacob and Leah had done the impossible, but they couldn't take all of the credit. It had been the pack and their makeshift family that had righted the wrong of decades ago. And finally, Jacob and Leah would have the opportunity to grow old together.

FF_10467122_8 06/26/2014 5:39 AM


End file.
